


Ничья земля

by Umbridge



Series: Вопреки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Добро пожаловать! Вас приветствует НИЧЬЯ ЗЕМЛЯ! Забудьте все, чем вы были раньше. Здесь нет власти, но есть правила. Соблюдайте их — и вы выиграете!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Добро пожаловать!

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: гет в 10 и 11 главах. ГП/ДУ, ДМ/НЖП, АУ 7 книги
> 
> Бета: главы 1-11 Arv, с 12 главы — atenas  
> Гамма: Inspector Po
> 
>  
> 
> This land is mine  
> But I’ll let you rule  
> (Dido “This land is mine”) 
> 
>  
> 
> I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
> I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
> Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin  
> I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
> You're poison running through my veins  
> You're poison; I don't wanna break these chains  
> (Alice Cooper “Poison”)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой приключения начинаются, Гарри встречает уважаемое приведение, а Драко приходится обходиться без палочки**  

 

Гарри Поттер с огромным трудом открыл глаза. Над ним застыло блеклое, желтое небо: ни облаков, ни солнца, только бесконечный однотонный купол над головой. Юноша медленно коснулся лица — очки были на месте. Он оторвал спину от земли и с трудом принял более-менее вертикальное положение. Осторожно огляделся и заметил справа от себя человека в плаще и в маске Упивающегося смертью. Тот лежал навзничь, раскинув руки. Вскочив на ноги и расстегнув плащ, Гарри порылся в карманах в поисках палочки, и, не обнаружив ее там, осмотрел все вокруг, пытаясь сообразить, куда она делась. Так и не найдя ответа, Гарри подкрался к распростертой на земле фигуре и сорвал белую маску. «Малфой», — отшатнувшись, прошептал он чуть слышно. Отчего-то, только увидев хорька, гриффиндорец вспомнил события, приведшие его сюда. Непонятно куда. 

 

\-------------------------- 

 

— Ты должен это сделать! — заявила Гермиона, — ты должен попробовать! Прошел год, как мы пытаемся найти хоркруксы, но все так и не отыскали. Ждать дольше опасно. 

— А применять незнакомое заклинание из древней книги, действие которого ты даже толком не разобрала, не опасно? — поинтересовался Гарри в ответ подруге. 

— Да… Я… не смогла прочесть, как точно оно работает. — Гермиона смотрела на него в отчаянии. — Этот язык… Он очень древний. Но, в начале там ясно сказано: «Тот, кто произнесет эти слова, получит ответ на любой вопрос». 

— Выиграют Чадли Кэннонс в этом сезоне или нет? — предположил Рон, закрыв журнал. 

— Нет, Рон. — Гермиона бросила на парня укоряющий взгляд. — Вопрос должен быть действительно серьезным. 

— По-твоему, Кэннонс — это несерьезно? — возмутился Рон. 

— Гермиона, а что, если ответ на вопрос ты получишь ценой жизни, своей или близкого тебе человека, например? — поинтересовался Гарри. 

— Нет! Нет, там все не так просто, — ответила девушка, листая свои записи, — о смерти речь не шла точно. В противном случае нет никакого смысла в этом заклинании. 

— Мерлин… — Гарри вздохнул. Положение действительно было отчаянное. 

— Соглашайся,— настаивала Гермиона. Она даже пересела поближе к другу, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, — у нас нет другого выхода! 

Он поверил и в тот же вечер произнес заклинание. Первениро Носцерум Неменис Террум. 

 

\-----------------------------— 

 

И вот он здесь, под бескрайним небом, стоит над телом Драко Малфоя. Гарри огляделся. Вокруг, до самого горизонта, была лишь сухая земля. Ничто не нарушало ее безмятежного покоя. Даже ветер. «Как теперь быть?» — спросил гриффиндорец вслух. Ему было не по себе от тишины, царившей вокруг. — «Что это за место? И почему здесь Малфой?» Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на слизеринского хорька. Тот вдруг открыл глаза. Несколько секунд моргал, а потом улыбнулся. 

— Поттер, — сказал он тихо, — ты снова мне снишься. 

— Что? — Гарри удивленно поднял брови, внимательно глядя на него сверху вниз. — Я? 

— Даааа… Хотя может быть у меня обморок… 

— Малфой, ты не спишь, — сухо сказал Гарри, — и ты не в обмороке. 

— Да нет, это сон, — продолжал безмятежно улыбаться Драко, — иначе, почему ты здесь, и разговариваешь со мной? 

— Понятия не имею, — хмуро ответил тот. — Знаешь что? Ущипни себя. Сделай что-нибудь. 

Приподнявшись на локтях, Драко потряс головой, и огляделся. 

— Так я не сплю? 

— Не спишь. 

— И я не в обмороке? 

— Насколько я вижу — нет. 

— Поттер! — выпалил Драко, вскакивая, и стараясь отыскать палочку. Не найдя ее, он огляделся. 

— Поттер! — воскликнул юноша гневно, — где мы?! 

Гарри стало легче при мысли, что Малфой тоже остался без палочки. Мальчик-Который-Выжил пожал плечами: 

— Не знаю. 

— Хватит врать! — крикнул Драко, — это ты виноват! Ты что-то сделал! 

— Малфой, перестань орать! — ответил ему Гарри. Однако подумал: «Да уж, сделал. Спасибо Гермионе. Я виноват в том, что оказался здесь. Но Малфой! При чем тут он?» — а вслух продолжил: 

— Лучше давай подумаем, что делать дальше. У нас нет палочек… 

— Наверное, Поттер, ты украл мою, — выдавил Драко, отступая, — верни… 

— Я ничего не крал, — обиделся гриффиндорец, — я сам… 

Его прервал голос, обрушившийся на их головы с неба: 

— ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ! ВАС ПРИВЕТСТВУЕТ НИЧЬЯ ЗЕМЛЯ! ЗАБУДЬТЕ ВСЕ, ЧЕМ ВЫ БЫЛИ РАНЬШЕ. ЗДЕСЬ НЕТ ВЛАСТИ, НО ЕСТЬ ПРАВИЛА. СОБЛЮДАЙТЕ ИХ И ВЫ ВЫИГРАЕТЕ! 

Мальчики замерли, задрав головы и всматриваясь в бесконечный простор. Первым отмер Гарри. 

— Кто это? Скажите, кто вы? И где мы находимся? 

— ОХ! — вздохнул голос с нескрываемым раздражением, — ИМЕЙТЕ ТЕРПЕНИЕ! КЕМ БЫ ВЫ НИ БЫЛИ В ДРУГОМ МИРЕ, ЗДЕСЬ ВЫ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ИГРОКИ. И ВЫИГРАТЬ ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ, ТОЛЬКО ДЕЙСТВУЯ СООБЩА. ПОГИБНЕТ ОДИН — ПОГИБНЕТЕ ОБА!

— Что? — едва слышно прошептал Драко, и гриффиндорец заметил, что тот теперь стоит у него за спиной, — Погибнем? 

— ВАМ ПРЕДСТОИТ ПРОЙТИ НЕСКОЛЬКО ИСПЫТАНИЙ. НЕКОТОРЫЕ ПОКАЖУТСЯ ВАМ ПРОСТЫМИ, НЕКОТОРЫЕ НАПУГАЮТ, НО ЗНАЙТЕ: КАЖДОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ СОЗДАНО СПЕЦИАЛЬНО ДЛЯ ВАС, И ТОЛЬКО ПЕРЕСТУПИВ ЧЕРЕЗ СОБСТВЕННЫЕ СТРАХИ И НЕНАВИСТЬ, ТОЛЬКО ОТКРЫВ СВОЕ СЕРДЦЕ, ВЫ НАЙДЕТЕ ВЫХОД! 

ИТАК. ПРАВИЛО ПЕРВОЕ: ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ НАЗАД. ВЫБИРАЯ ПУТЬ, ВЫ ВЫБИРАЕТЕ ЕГО ОДИН РАЗ. 

ПРАВИЛО ВТОРОЕ: ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ ОТКАЗАТЬСЯ ОТ ИСПОЛНЕНИЯ ЗАДАНИЯ. ВЫ ПРОХОДИТЕ ЕГО ДО КОНЦА. 

ПРАВИЛО ТРЕТЬЕ: СПАСАЯ ДРУГОГО, ВЫ СПАСАЕТЕ СЕБЯ. ВЕРНУТЬСЯ МОЖНО ТОЛЬКО ВМЕСТЕ. 

И ЕЩЕ: У КАЖДОГО ИЗ УЧАСТНИКОВ ЕСТЬ ПОМОЩНИК. ЭТО НЕКТО ИЗ МИРА МЕРТВЫХ, ТОТ, КТО ЗНАЕТ ПОДСКАЗКИ. НИКТО ИЗ ЖИВЫХ НЕ СМОЖЕТ ПРОНИКНУТЬ СЮДА И ВЕРНУТЬ ВАС. 

УДАЧИ, ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР! ДРАКО МАЛФОЙ! 

Произнеся последние слова, голос замолчал. Опустив голову, Гарри посмотрел на сухую землю под ногами. Загадочные правила. Из всего вышесказанного он понял только, что они с Малфоем оказались на Ничьей земле, участвуют в какой-то игре, и могут вернуться, только выиграв. Но при чем тут ответ на его вопрос? 

— Поттер… — прошептал Драко, — ты слышал? Мы погибнем! 

Гарри вздрогнул и обернулся. Побледневший слизеринец стоял, широко распахнув глаза, полные ужаса. Гарри вздохнул: 

-Господи, Малфой! Мы погибнем, только если проиграем. Так что нет смысла заранее убиваться. Давай лучше подумаем, что нам делать дальше. Куда идти. Ведь нам нужна вода и еда. Думаю, мы застряли тут надолго. 

— Поттер! — Белокурый юноша поднял брови, — здесь ничего нет, ни воды, ни еды. Мы умрем. 

— Ладно, если хочешь. Хотя лично я не готов расстаться с жизнью, поэтому предлагаю пойти, например, направо. Как тебе идея? 

Драко с безумной ухмылкой помотал головой: 

— Нееет. Я не сдвинусь с места. 

— Но нам надо проходить испытания, — развел руками Гарри. 

— Я не верю. Это какой-то розыгрыш. Может, это ты меня разыграл, — сказал Драко. 

— Я? — Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся, — Малфой, не знаю, что происходит в настоящем мире, и остался ли он, но в одном я точно уверен — это не розыгрыш. 

— Ты можешь сказать все, что угодно, Поттер, — усмехнулся слизеринец, — не знаю, в чем ты там уверен, но я не сдвинусь с места. 

— Хорошо, поступай, как знаешь. Я тебе не нянька. Вот только скажи, как ты попал сюда? — поинтересовался Гарри, рассматривая своего неожиданного партнера. 

— Ты меня об этом спрашиваешь? — возмутился тот, нервно одергивая плащ. 

— Я имею в виду, что ты делал, где был, когда попал сюда, — уточнил гриффиндорец. 

— Вот прямо сейчас я все и расскажу. Какое тебе дело? — фыркнул Драко. Похоже, он немного отвлекся от мыслей о смерти. 

— Я просто не понимаю, почему именно ты оказался тут, а не кто-нибудь другой. Не Гермиона, например, или не Рон. Не Луна, не Невилл, не Джинни. Да кто угодно. Самый последний хафлпаффец удивил бы меня меньше… 

— Ты сравниваешь меня с хафлпаффцами, Поттер? 

— Именно. И я предпочел бы любого из них тебе… 

— Спасибо… — раздраженно бросил Драко. 

— Ладно, — Гарри пожал плечами, — тогда я пошел. 

— Плевать, Поттер. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул гриффиндорец и, засунув руки в карманы мантии, побрел направо, по направлению к горизонту. 

Драко Малфой остался один. Какое-то время он стоял, отвернувшись от удалявшейся фигуры врага. Потом тишина, нарушаемая лишь затихающими шагами, и напряжение, будто пропитавшее воздух, начали действовать ему на нервы. Страх привычно застучал в висках, сдавил грудь. Драко повернулся туда, где все еще виднелась спина Поттера. «Ты уже поставил его на место. Теперь давай, догоняй», — сказал внутренний голос. Слизеринец с облегчением согласился и побежал за Гарри. 

— О! Малфой. Что-то забыл? Страшно стало? — усмехнулся тот, когда Драко догнал его и, тяжело дыша, пошел рядом. 

— Смешно, Поттер. — Фыркнул он, — Судишь о людях по себе? 

— Ну конечно! — ухмыльнулся Гарри. 

Драко бросил на него мрачный взгляд: 

— Во всем этом, я чувствую, виноват ты, и если это так — я убью тебя. 

— Я был бы напуган, но… не убьешь, потому что один отсюда не выберешься. Так сказал голос, — спокойно парировал Гарри, оглядываясь. Он искал признаки близости реки, либо другого места, где можно было при необходимости разжиться водой. 

— Не убью, потому что мы быстрее умрем от жажды, — поджал губы слизеринец. 

Какое-то время мальчики шли молча. Драко кутался в плащ, периодически посматривал на попутчика, и думал о том, сколько можно прожить без воды. Гарри брел, засунув руки в карманы мантии, не отрывая взгляда от линии горизонта, и размышлял, где и как он должен получить ответ на свой вопрос, когда вокруг, сколько видно глазу, нет никого, кто бы этот ответ дал. 

Вдруг Драко остановился. 

— Эй, Поттер, смотри! — крикнул он, показывая на что-то слева. Гарри мог ожидать от хорька любого подвоха, но все же обернулся. Небольшое белое облако скользило в их сторону. Оба замерли, внимательно присматриваясь. Облако приближалось, и в какой-то момент гриффиндорец осознал, что перед ними Дамблдор, точнее его призрак, или что там еще. Подлетев на расстояние пары футов, мудрейший волшебник мира остановился и с доброжелательной улыбкой оглядел их. 

— Здравствуйте, мальчики, — произнес он, — очень приятно видеть тебя, Гарри, и тебя, Драко. Я — твой помощник, Гарри, тот самый, о ком говорила Ничья земля. 

— Сэр! — Гарри сделал шаг вперед. — Вы все-таки мертвы? 

— Абсолютно! — улыбка директора стала еще мягче. 

— Где мы? Что тут делает Малфой? 

— Гарри, всему свое время. Скоро я расскажу тебе то, что ты хотите знать, а пока, — Дамблдор взмахнул рукой и на земле под ногами мальчиков появились небольшой холщовый мешок и кожаная фляга. 

— Что это? — подал голос Драко, переводя изумленный взгляд с одного предмета на другой. 

— Драко, — старик посмотрел на белокурого юношу сверху вниз, но в его глазах не было высокомерия или презрения, — в мешке еда, только самая необходимая, она будет там всегда, когда бы вы ни захотели есть, а еще вещи, которые могут вам пригодиться. Во фляге вода, и она не иссякнет. — Дамблдор помолчал, задумчиво глядя куда-то поверх голов юных слушателей, потом со вздохом продолжил: 

— А теперь постараюсь ответить на твои вопросы, мой мальчик, — призрак улыбнулся Гарри. — То место, где вы находитесь, называется НИЧЬЯ ЗЕМЛЯ. Согласно древним легендам, здесь не властна никакая сила, кроме той, что наполняет эти просторы. Никто из величайших магов и магических существ никогда не мог и не сможет управлять законами Ничьей земли. Она пускает не всех, кто произнесет заклинание, а лишь тех, кого сочтет нужным. Тогда земля дает ему шанс победить, пройдя испытания, и получить ответ на один вопрос. Но испытания нельзя пройти в одиночку, только в паре с другим магом. Кем будет второй игрок, нельзя предугадать. Но выбор не случаен. Известно, что именно выбранный маг один во всем волшебном мире обладает теми качествами, которые помогут первому игроку выиграть. Но для этого второй игрок должен смирить гордыню во имя общего блага, посмотреть в глаза правде своего сердца и наступить на горло страху. В противном случае проиграют оба. 

— Что ты несешь, глупый старик! Нет никакой правды в моем сердце! — воскликнул Драко. 

— Драко, — Дамблдор покачал головой, — никто не слышал, чтобы Ничья земля ошибалась, но если ошиблась… Что ж… Значит, вы оба останетесь здесь навсегда. 

— Сэр! То есть я должен рассчитывать на него? — Гарри с негодованием ткнул пальцем в сторону Драко. 

— И сделаешь большую ошибку! — прошипел тот. 

— Гарри, Драко, желаю вам удачи, — бывший директор Хогвардса погладил бороду, — запомните все, что я сказал. 

Гарри хотел задать еще множество вопросов, но Дамблдор исчез, а оттуда, где он только что парил, на юношу смотрело только тяжелое желтое небо.


	2. Безумный Квиддич

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой всех охватывает дух командной игры, Гарри становится вышибалой, а Драко лишается плаща**

— Что он тут наболтал! Я ничего не понял, — Драко с досадой пнул сухую землю. Из-под его туфли выбилось облачко пыли. Гарри не ответил. Присел на корточки, рассматривая предметы и складывая их в мешок. Мантия-невидимка, коричневая банка из толстого стекла, коробка с сэндвичами и пирогами. Последней он поднял флягу.

— Малфой, пить хочешь?

— А как ты думаешь, Поттер? — скривился тот, — нет, я пил тыквенный сок, пока ты не видел.

— На, — мрачно сказал Гарри.

— Ты очень любезен, — произнес Драко, выхватывая ее, и приникая к горлышку. 

— Какое-то заклинание… Какой-то вопрос… Заклинание… Я не произносил никакого заклинания… — Утолив жажду, Драко повернулся к виновнику всех своих бед, — Если его не произносил **я** , то значит, его произнес **ты**! — страдалец зловеще сощурился, — Поттер! Это по твоей вине мы тут оказались?!

— Успокойся, — Гарри выставил вперед руку, словно пытаясь защититься от его гнева, — я не знал, что окажусь здесь. Мне просто нужен был ответ на вопрос, вот и все. Поверь, меньше всего мне хотелось проводить время с тобой.

— Не надо хамить мне, Поттер! Может, ты специально подвергаешь мою жизнь опасности?! Ты! Ты вечно втягиваешь меня в неприятности. Еще на первом курсе из-за **тебя** , — прошипел слизеринец, указывая на Гарри пальцем, — я попал в Запретный лес!

— Что? — воскликнул тот, не веря в такую наглость, — да ты первый виноват во всех своих неприятностях! «Из-за тебяяя я попал в Запретный лееес», — передразнил он, — а кто заставлял тебя шпионить за нами? 

— Вы нарушали правила! — выпалил Драко, розовея.

— Ой, да неужели?! — Гарри с усмешкой поднял брови, — посмотрите на этого маменькиного сынка, этого пай-мальчика. Сколько раз ты саботировал квиддичные матчи? В каких правилах написано, что можно изображать дементоров и пугать ими ловца?

— Не уходи от темы, Поттер! — Драко нервно теребил застежку своего плаща, — ты же не умер! А мы умрем!

— Ну, извини! Я не хотел! — развел руками Гарри и угрюмо принялся запихивать флягу в мешок. 

Драко стоял, озираясь. Наконец, он не выдержал.

— И что нам теперь делать?

Почувствовав себя виноватым, Гарри пожал плечами:

— Наверное, идти вперед, Малфой. Есть другие предложения?

Слизеринец фыркнул, что в данном случае могло означать лишь одно: других предложений у него нет.

— Тогда пошли, — сказал Гарри и направился туда, где начиналось желтое небо, и поднималась серая пыль. Драко побрел за ним. Глядя в спину товарищу по несчастью, он старался гнать от себя любые мысли, так или иначе способные вернуть страх и панику. Поэтому сначала Драко размышлял о его мантии и осанке, а потом тихо запел:

— I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face…

Пение помогало отрешиться от волнений, забыться и расслабится.

— It didn’t seem so sad, though, I figured that was my place , — его голос зазвучал немного громче.

— Малфой, — Гарри бросил на попутчика косой взгляд, — песня ужасная. Может быть, ты просто замолчишь?

— Отвали, Шрамоголовый, я здесь из-за тебя, — огрызнулся тот.

— Ладно, хорек, тогда, раз ты не можешь не петь, спой что-нибудь другое.

Драко почувствовал интерес к своей персоне и приосанился:

— Что, например?

— Ну, например, — Гарри задумался на секунду, — например, «У Мэри был барашек»!

— Что за тупое название! С какой стати мне петь про баранов, — скривился слизеринец, — не знаю такой песни.

— О! Смотри! — вдруг воскликнул Гарри, резко останавливаясь. От неожиданности Драко споткнулся, и, удерживая равновесие, схватился за рукав его мантии. Выпрямившись, поднял голову и увидел. 

Примерно в трехстах футах от места, где стояли мальчики, возвышался холм, похожий на лысую желтую голову. У его подножия, между каменных выступов темнело отверстие размером в человеческий рост. Холм появился, словно из ниоткуда, ведь еще пару секунд назад горизонт был чист. Такое неожиданное обновление в ландшафте удивило и насторожило Драко. Стараясь справиться с неприятным предчувствием, он громко провозгласил:

— О! Гора! А в ней пещера!

— Я вижу, — сухо ответил Гарри, — и думаю, что нам надо войти внутрь. 

— Глупости! Зачем нам туда заходить? Мало ли какие твари могут нас там ждать, — возмутился Драко.

Гарри повернулся к нему. Посмотрел внимательно, спустив очки на кончик носа.

— Слушай, нам надо проходить испытания. Чем быстрее мы пройдем их, тем быстрее вернемся в нормальный мир.

Его спутник закатил глаза:

— И поэтому нам обязательно искать приключения в темной пещере! А почему мы не можем просто обойти этот холм и пройти испытание где-нибудь в более приятном месте? Например, на залитой солнцем лужайке?

Гриффиндорец поднял брови:

Лужайке? Где она, твоя лужайка? И что это будет за испытание? Собрать самый большой букет? Ради Мерлина! Холм появился тут неспроста. Ну, хорошо, я готов обойти его, но что-то мне подсказывает, что нам все равно придется к нему вернуться.

Ой, твоя интуиция, Поттер — последнее, чему я готов поверить, — холодно бросил Драко, жестоко проигнорировав собственный внутренний голос, полностью солидарный с гриффиндорцем. Гарри только пожал плечами. 

В течение получаса мальчики пытались обойти роковую возвышенность, но холм словно вырастал перед ними, снова и снова предлагая войти в темную щель между камнями. Тем временем слизеринец с волнением отметил, что небо стало свинцовым, тяжело и мрачно нависая над ними. 

— Кажется, темнеет, — с тревогой в голосе сказал он, останавливаясь все в тех же трехстах футах от пещеры.

— Да, темнеет, — согласился Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему, — и может быть, мы все-таки спустимся в расщелину, или будем и дальше ходить вокруг?

Драко вздохнул. Ему одинаково не хотелось оставаться на поверхности и спускаться куда бы то ни было. 

— Может быть, попробуем подняться наверх, на холм? — предложил он.

— Попробуй, а я постою внизу, — кивнул гриффиндорец спокойно.

— Я, что ли, должен туда забираться один? — запротестовал Драко.

— Ну, ты проверишь, возможно ли это в принципе.

— Мог бы составить компанию, Поттер, тем более что я…

— Здесь из-за тебя, — с улыбкой закончил тот. 

Слизеринец бросил на него злой взгляд, и направился к холму. Гарри пошел следом. В полной тишине они достигли возвышенности. Драко собрался с духом и сделал шаг на пологий склон. Однако в тот же момент почувствовал, что впереди нечто сдерживает его и мешает подняться.

— Ну, как успехи, Малфой? — поинтересовался Гарри, стоявший в нескольких футах от него.

— Нормально, Поттер. Кто бы мог подумать, что великий Герой побоится подняться на паршивую горку, — бесился Драко, из последних сил стараясь преодолеть незримое сопротивление.

— Ты меня еще плохо знаешь, — отозвался гриффиндорец, улыбаясь. Наконец, не сделав и пары шагов к вершине холма, Драко сдался и спустился к подножью.

— Ладно, Потти, теперь ты первый спускайся в пещеру, а я — после тебя, — ехидно предложил он, подходя к Гарри. Тот пожал плечами:

— Ладно.

И не медля ни минуты, направился к расщелине. Вскоре он исчез во мраке, и только его голос окликнул застывшего в нерешительности слизеринца:

— Все в порядке. Можешь спускаться.

Драко помялся несколько секунд, окинул тоскливым прощальным взглядом землю до горизонта, взглянул на свои туфли, испачканные в пыли, и последовал за ним. 

 

Их путь пролегал по каменному туннелю, ведущему, казалось, к самому центру земли. Они двигались в кромешной мгле, так что Драко не видел даже спину своего спутника, но точно знал, что тот идет впереди. Слизеринец слышал его шаги, его недовольный шепот, когда под ноги попадался камень или неглубокая лужа, и, несмотря на неизвестную, неминуемую опасность, ожидавшую впереди, чувствовал себя защищенным. Это напоминало прогулку по Запретному лесу. Тогда, вопреки логике, Драко тоже ощущал себя так. Пока не увидел тварь, пьющую кровь, разумеется.

— Поттер, — его голос казался оглушительно громким, хоть слизеринец почти шептал, — как ты думаешь, каким будет первое испытание? 

Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил:

— Наверное, это будет какое-нибудь сражение. Ты и я против толпы монстров. Я надеюсь — ты не испугаешься, в противном случае, мне придется справляться самому. Или нет, я даже уверен, что это будет игра в загадки. Ты знаешь загадки, Потти? Эй, Потти!

Драко занервничал, но тут знакомый голос ответил ему немного сухо:

— А?

— Я же разговариваю с тобой! Неужели так трудно поддержать беседу?

— Я кивнул головой, — отозвался невидимый Гарри.

— Мерлин, Поттер, ты — идиот? Я же тебя не вижу!

— А жаль, иначе ты бы знал, что я тебя внимательно слушаю.

— ХА-ХА-ХА! Как смешно, Поттер.

— Малфой, обрати внимание, кстати, что стало светлее, — тихо сказал тот. И действительно, Драко осознал, что хорошо видит мантию идущего впереди гриффиндорца.

— Правда, стало светлее. Вряд ли это хороший знак, — насторожился Драко.

— Да уж, вот тут ты прав. Но посмотри на это с другой стороны. Мы перестанем мучиться в неизвестности, — философски отметил Гарри.

— Какое-то сомнительное утешение, — фыркнул слизеринец. По мере того, как холодный свет наполнял туннель, Драко все больше паниковал. И вот свод узкого коридора поднялся, и мальчики вышли в огромный зал.

— Малфой, скажи — что ты видишь? — спросил Гарри, оглядывая открывшееся зрелище.

— Я вижу темные балки, примерно семь футов шириной, перекрещенные друг с другом. Это похоже на здоровую решетку, под которой — пустота. И что бы попасть на другой край пещеры… — растерянный Драко не закончил, озираясь по сторонам. Он даже не огрызнулся на просьбу Поттера описать увиденное, настолько мрачным был вывод: другой дороги не было, им предстояло пересечь огромное пространство по этим черным перекрытиям. 

— Ну что ж, идем, — спокойно произнес Гарри, пожимая плечами, и сделал шаг на балку. В тот же миг она растаяла перед ним. Он едва успел отскочить.

— Что происходит? — прошептал слизеринец.

Гарри молчал. Он посмотрел вниз, потом направо и налево, задумчиво потирая лоб.

Поттер, ты слышал?! Я задал тебе вопрос! — воскликнул Драко зло. Ему казалось, что такая манера говорить скрывает страх.

— Ага! — вдруг воскликнул его спутник, — кажется, я знаю… Посмотри вверх, Малфой!

— Зачем это еще? — недовольно буркнул тот, но голову задрал. Над вновь возникшими из ниоткуда перекрытиями возвышались три квиддичных кольца. 

— А там, справа, метлы и биты. — Гарри указал на две метлы и две биты, прислоненные к отвесной стене скалы, — я думаю — это что-то вроде Квиддича, — закончил он уверенно.

— Но где же квофл, бладжеры и снитч? Где команды? Нас ведь всего двое… и мы оба ловцы. Зачем нам биты? Да и кольца только с одной стороны, — сухо возразил Драко, — ты спятил, Поттер?

— Сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся тот, — в любом случае, на противоположную сторону обрыва можно перебраться только на метле. Это какое-то испытание, и для того, чтобы его пройти, нам надо подняться в воздух.

— Ну, конечно! Поттер, эксперт по испытаниям! — Повышая голос, провозгласил слизеринец. Хамство бодрило.

— Хорошо. Ты как хочешь, а я пошел, — Гарри пожал плечами, и уже через несколько минут парил над головой.

— Ну, не надумал? — крикнул он, помахивая битой.

— Тупая идея, — взяв свою, процедил Драко, однако все же сел на метлу и взлетел в воздух. Подчиняясь старому инстинкту ловца, завис на расстоянии нескольких футов от гриффиндорца.

— И что теперь? — окликнул он Гарри, неуверенно поглядывая вниз, в пропасть, зиявшую между перекрытиями. 

— Теперь попробуем перелететь на другую сторону, — ответил тот.

— А зачем биты?! — крикнул Драко, прищурившись.

— Понятия не имею, — отозвался гриффиндорец, и направил метлу на другой конец пещеры. 

— Я так и думал, что ты не сможешь ответить ничего вразумительного, Поттер, — тихо сказал Драко, зная, что тот его не услышит. Предательский страх катился по спине каплями холодного пота, и, ощущая себя беспомощным перед чем-то, что могло встретить их впереди, белокурый юноша ожидал от Великого Поттера поддержки. Из глубоких раздумий слизеринца вырвал крик Гарри:

— Малфой! Берегись!

— Какого… — Драко непроизвольно отшатнулся назад, растерянно крутя головой, как вдруг что-то на огромной скорости пронеслось впереди, задев древко метлы, ломая и разворачивая ее. Его закрутило, и не удержавшись он полетел вниз. В момент падения ужас охватил Драко, но через секунду он осознал, что лежит на черной балке, а сверху на него несется предмет, напоминающий бладжер. Слизеринец собрал все силы для рывка, готовый откатиться в сторону, но в воздухе просвистела бита, и снаряд улетел далеко в темное пространство пещеры. 

— Малфой, постарайся встать! — крикнул Гарри, зависая в нескольких футах над ним и переводя дыхание, — твоя бита… она рядом… возьми ее… Мы должны отбивать бладжеры…

— Куда? — прошептал Драко, понимая, что надо встать, найти биту, но не мог пошевелиться. Его охватил ступор. 

— Поттер, дай я сяду к тебе на метлу…. — начал он тихо.

— Осторожно! — донеслось откуда-то сверху. Юноша поднял голову и увидел Гарри, летящего на него в погоне за мячом. Тут произошло нечто, чего Драко впоследствии не смог бы объяснить. Ощутив в себе силы, о существовании которых еще мгновенье назад не подозревал, он вскочил на ноги, схватил обнаружившуюся рядом биту и, размахнувшись, попал по стремящемуся снести ему голову бладжеру. Удар отозвался резкой болью в руках. Переведя дыхание, слизеринец посмотрел вверх. Дальнейшее несколько удивило его. Гарри отбил этот нечаянный пас и послал мяч прямо в одно из возвышавшихся над перекрытиями колец. Прозвучал сигнал, напомнивший мальчикам звук гонга, и кольцо закрыла черная пластина. Однако слизеринец не успел обдумать увиденное, так как в последнюю секунду подпрыгнул, пропуская под ногами второй бладжер.

— Малфой, — крикнул Гарри, проносясь над головой, — попытайся отбивать мячи мне. Кажется, их надо забить в три кольца. Одно мы уже закрыли!

Драко не стал возражать, заметив, что бладжер возвращается. 

— Поттер! — только и успел проорать он, когда, неловко перехватив биту, ударил по мячу. С трудом удержавшись на ногах, он увидел гриффиндорца. Тот отбил подачу, но попал в опору. Бладжер летел обратно. 

— Малфой! Справа! — слова дошли до сознания Драко за долю секунды. Посмотрев в указанном направлении, он наткнулся взглядом на третий мяч, с бешеной скоростью приближавшийся к нему. Не в состоянии произнести ни слова, Драко побежал по перекрытию. Запутался в полах плаща, который тут же отбросил, вырвав застежку. В следующую минуту остановился на перекрестке балок, отбил один бладжер, и упал назад, ударившись спиной о металлическую поверхность. Не чувствуя боли, Драко перекатился на бок, когда слева, в дюйме от его головы, о балку ударил второй мяч. Снова вскакивая, слизеринец услышал гонг. «Еще одно кольцо закрылось», — решил юноша, сжимая биту вспотевшими ладонями. 

— Малфой, ты там как? — донеслось сверху, и он увидел Поттера, зависшего в нескольких футах над ним.

— Отлично! — выкрикнул Драко, задирая голову. Горячее ликование охватило его в тот момент. Ведь у них получилось забить два мяча.

— Берегись! — вдруг заорал Гарри, снимаясь с места и направляя метлу вниз. Драко повернулся и тут же ощутил сильнейший удар. Последний бладжер ударил в биту, выбивая ее из рук мальчика. Но слизеринец не понял этого. Резкая боль пронзила кисть, локоть и впилась в лопатку. «Ничего себе», — до странности спокойно подумал он, падая на колени. 

— Малфой! Драко! — донеслось до него сквозь шум в ушах. «Ха! Он обратил на меня внимание, только потому, что без меня ему не выиграть», — проскользнула мысль на грани сознания. И в следующий миг все стихло. Драко показалось, будто прошло не меньше часа, однако, открыв глаза, он решил, что стоит на коленях, опираясь на ладони всего минуту. Рядом с метлы спрыгнул гриффиндорец. Мгновение оба мальчика смотрели друг на друга. Затем Гарри присел на корточки.

Мерлин! Ты цел, Малфой? Ответь!

Что, волнуешься? — процедил слизеринец, чувствуя себя жалким. Он сел на задницу, прижимая руки к груди, — не бойся, я в порядке. У тебя еще есть шанс выбраться отсюда. Где бладжеры?

Похоже, их больше не будет. — Вздохнул Гарри, вытирая лоб рукавом мантии, — ты точно в порядке. Ничего не сломал, Малфой?

Откуда я знаю, Поттер! — холодно ответил тот, но, помолчав, добавил, — болит здесь, — и показал в район солнечного сплетения.

Это оттого, что ты упал на спину. Давай помогу тебе встать, нам надо уходить. С противоположной стороны пещеры открылся выход.

Вперед, Поттер! — с издевкой сказал Драко, злясь на себя за слабость, — как герой, ты обязан взять меня на руки.

Хватит паясничать, — откликнулся гриффиндорец, вставая и подавая ему руку. Тот ухватился за нее, поднимаясь. И только пройдя несколько метров, вдруг подумал: «Вот так Поттер первым протянул мне руку». Сердце тоскливо сжалось, и он мысленно разозлился на Гарри.

Эй, Потти, — сказал Драко, нагоняя гриффиндорца у выхода из пещеры, — если ты пойдешь чуть помедленнее, ты обратишь внимание, что я хромаю и не могу так нестись. К тому же я потерял свой плащ.

Извини, — бросил Гарри, остановившись, — болят ноги?

Как ты догадался?! — ухмыльнулся слизеринец, ковыляя дальше.

Мальчики миновали проход и оказались в коридоре, освещенном факелами.

— Дай воды, — попросил Драко резко. Его спутник вновь остановился, бросив быстрый взгляд на его бледное лицо. Потом достал флягу и протянул ему:

— На. Может, немного отдохнем?

— Твои драгоценные ножки не идут, Поттер? — ядовито протянул Драко.

— Разве не ты жаловался на хромоту и неспособность быстро передвигаться? — холодно поинтересовался Гарри. 

— Много чести, жаловаться тебе, — фыркнул слизеринец, — давай, идем дальше.

На самом деле Драко устал. Ныли коленки и болела грудь. Но ему хотелось убраться как можно дальше от проклятых бладжеров, пропасти и колец.


	3. Обед у Королевы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой знатная особа приглашает гостей, Гарри подвергает чужую жизнь опасности, а Драко удается проявить себя**

Коридор все не кончался. Высоко над головами мальчиков дрожали языки факелов, и их неверный желтый свет пугал Драко, пробуждая воспоминания о пыточных камерах и подземных казематах. На стенах трепыхались тени, далеко под каменный свод улетали звуки шагов. Слизеринец искренне желал очутиться где-нибудь подальше от этого места. Бредя за Гарри, рассматривал его затылок, и, стараясь отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, рассуждал про себя о его волосах, прикидывая, какие они на ощупь. Драко вообще любил обсудить с самим собой подобные несущественные темы, особенно в минуты душевного смятения. По неизвестной причине разговоры с собственным альтер эго о скорости полета метел, или, например, о длине пути от Хогвартса до Хогсмида странно успокаивали. 

— Поттер, — протянул Драко, — как ты думаешь, твои дружки сильно волнуются о тебе?

Он хотел поговорить с Гарри о чем-нибудь нейтральном, но не представлял, какие общие темы они могут обсудить.

— Не знаю, — сдержанно ответил тот, продолжая путь.

— Ты так в них не уверен? Разве такой должна быть настоящая гриффиндорская дружба? — продолжал слизеринец ядовито.

— Я не знаю, поняли они, что я пропал или нет, — терпеливо объяснил Гарри, — может быть, в реальном мире не прошло и секунды, а может, прошло много лет. 

— Ты, правда, так думаешь? — спросил Драко неожиданно тихо. Гриффиндорец удивленно обернулся. Его спутник криво ухмылялся, но в глазах застыло напряжение. — Считаешь, что там могло пройти много лет?

— Малфой, — Гарри усмехнулся, — не бойся. Я просто предположил. Не представляю, как идет время здесь и в реальности. 

— Я-то не боюсь, — слизеринец поджал губы и прибавил шагу, — смотри сам не наделай в штанишки, Мальчик-который… 

— Выжил? Выиграл? Выпил? — поинтересовался Гарри хмуро, — Подставь любое слово…

— Ты шутишь! Как мило, — холодно протянул Драко.

Вдруг Гарри резко остановился. Он едва не стукнулся лбом о внезапно выросшую на их пути дверь. Она закрыла собой шахту туннеля, так что не было никакой возможности ее обойти.

— Это дверь! — воскликнул Драко, выглядывая из-за спины гриффиндорца. Его глаза округлились, — секунду назад ее здесь не было.

— Вижу, — сухо отозвался Гарри.

— Хорошо, Потти, что будем делать? — спросил слизеринец, становясь рядом. 

— Откроем ее, — пожал плечами тот и потянулся к ручке. Но тут Драко схватил его за запястье.

— Поттер…

— Что такое? — Гарри посмотрел на пальцы слизеринца, потом взглянул в его бледное лицо.

— Ничего, — тот убрал руку, — не надо думать, что ты тут самый смелый. Дай я открою, — и, отодвинув Гарри плечом, с силой толкнул дверь. Та со скрипом отворилась. 

Взглядам мальчиков предстала пустая просторная зала. 

— Ну, не вижу здесь ничего страшного, — сказал с облегчением Драко, осторожно входя, — никаких бладжеров, метел, чудовищ…

Гарри, последовав его примеру, шагнул внутрь. В этот момент дверь захлопнулась, а помещение стало стремительно преображаться. На голых каменных стенах появились светлые шелковые обои и высокие зеркала. Под сводчатым куполом в золотых канделябрах зажглись свечи. Потрясенному Драко показалось, что этих маленьких трепещущих огоньков под потолком было не меньше сотни. Посреди залы выросли столы, расставленные буквой Т, накрытые белыми скатертями и украшенные цветами. На столах возникла фарфоровая посуда, серебряные приборы, хрустальные бокалы разного размера и форм, сверкавшие в свете свечей.

Гарри удивленно озирался. «Сложно поверить, что нас просто решили накормить», — подумал он, переводя взгляд с обоев на множество вилок и ножей на столе. Затем посмотрел на своего спутника и изумленно вздохнул. 

— Что? — спросил Драко, резко поворачиваясь. В ту же минуту его брови поползли вверх.

Он, не осознавая, что делает, коснулся плеча Гарри, — Поттер! Посмотри на себя! 

Гарри повернулся к одному из зеркал и ахнул. Вечно непокорные волосы были расчесаны и уложены. Новая парадная бархатная мантия ниспадала с плеч. Под ней обнаружились тугая накрахмаленная манишка и черный галстук—бабочка. На ногах сияли лакированные туфли.

Драко взглянул на свое отражение из-за плеча гриффиндорца. 

— О! Это же я! — Воскликнул он восхищенно, проводя ладонью по гладким блестящим волосам. Его глаза счастливо сияли, и Гарри в эту минуту готов был признать, что хорек выглядит хорошо. Раньше гриффиндорец никогда не оценивал его таким образом. Ну, возможно, только во время квиддича, когда тот несся, припав к метле, похожий на серебристо-зеленую молнию. Сейчас же лицо слизеринца освещала такая искренняя, такая ясная улыбка, какой Гарри еще никогда на нем не видел. 

— Это похоже на настоящий прием, роскошный обед. Вот войдут разодетые гости. Почетные сядут туда, — Драко указал на стол, поставленный параллельно входной двери, — лицом к нам. А пока нам должны предложить напитки.

В этот момент рядом с мальчиками появился небольшой столик, на котором стояли вазы с орешками и соленым печеньем, два фужера, кувшин с соком. Еще на нем лежали два белых конверта. Прежде чем Гарри успел хоть что-то произнести, слизеринец уже открывал один из них. 

— Поттер! — высокомерно задирая подбородок, возвестил он, — это приглашение на Обед у королевы, наиболее почетный вид приема. Есть отметка Black tie. Я так и думал. На тебе же парадная мантия.

— Что такое Black tie? — спросил Гарри.

— Что такое Black tie?! — искренне поразился Драко, но тут же ухмыльнулся, становясь, наконец, самим собой, — это азбука этикета, Потти. Только такой простачок, как ты, может не знать ее. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь? 

— Ближе к теме, Малфой, — нахмурился гриффиндорец.

— Не нравится, что чего-то не знаешь?

— Ладно, забудь.

— Это дресс-код, обязательный на приемах определенного вида. Если в приглашении указано Black tie, то будет моветоном придти на такой обед в белой мантии. Это же очевидно!

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Это же очевидно! — передразнил он. — Я всего лишь скромный представитель среднего класса. 

— Именно! Не следует забывать свое место в этом мире, драгоценный Поттер, — нарочито растягивая слова, произнес Драко, надменно оглядывая зал. 

— Кстати, а вот и наши места, — вдруг сказал он, показывая на таблички на столах, — похоже, ты не самый почетный гость. Видишь, хозяева сидят во главе стола, стоящего параллельно нам. Рядом почетные гости. Ну а ты дальше всех, за другим столом.

Стоило ему произнести эти слова, как в противоположном конце комнаты появились трое. Две женщины и мужчина. Дамы были одеты изящно и не броско. Обе, только оказавшись у стола, сняли длинные шелковые перчатки. Их спутник был облачен в пурпурную мантию. 

Одна из женщин, высокая стройная блондинка повернулась к юношам и с холодной светской полуулыбкой сказала:

— Добрый вечер, господа. Добро пожаловать на мой неофициальный прием. Я — Королева. Это — Король, — она, сверкнув тонким браслетом на запястье, показала на господина в мантии. Тот поклонился. Затем перевела взгляд на вторую даму, — а это — Знатная Дама. Я счастлива видеть всех здесь, особенно вас, молодые люди, — Королева покровительственно кивнула мальчикам, застывшим у двери, — будет приятно убедиться, что вы так хорошо воспитаны, как о вас говорят. 

Последние слова Королевы затихли под сводчатым потолком, и она села во главе стола. Рядом устроился Король. По левую руку от него расположилась Знатная Дама. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Малфоя. 

— Поттер, я все понял, — процедил тот сквозь вежливую гримасу, адресованную хозяевам приема, — это испытание. Наверняка, связанное с правилами этикета. Но сейчас мы должны занять места за столом. По правую руку от Королевы должен сесть я. На табличке мое имя. За другим столом, боком к Знатной Даме сядешь ты. Не самое почетное место, знаешь ли. — Снова подчеркнул Драко, — и еще — прежде чем решишь схватить вилку, нож, хлеб или… да все что угодно, смотри на меня и слушай, ясно?

Гарри собрался ответить, но слизеринец уже шел к своему стулу. Так что пришлось последовать его примеру. Устроившись и осмотрев расставленные перед ним приборы, гриффиндорец ощутил некое подобие паники. Перед ним стояла довольно большая тарелка. Справа лежали три ножа разной формы на расстоянии примерно четверти дюйма друг от друга, лезвиями вовнутрь. Их ручки были выровнены по одной безупречной линии, как и ручки вилок, лежавших слева, зубцами вверх. Чуть выше вилок находилась еще одна тарелка, на которой лежала белоснежная накрахмаленная салфетка. Прямо по центру за первой тарелкой стоял фужер. А правее располагались в два ряда еще пять хрустальных бокалов. Гарри окрестил их для себя бокалами, так как не знал точного названия.

Он поднял глаза на Драко. Тот открыл рот, желая сказать гриффиндорцу, что в жизни бывают ситуации потруднее, чем ловля снитча, но не смог произнести ни слова. Слизеринец опешил, так как надеялся подсказывать Гарри. Только теперь это стало гораздо сложнее, когда невидимая сила не позволяла ему говорить. Он округлил глаза и пожал плечами. Гриффиндорец поднял брови. Драко показал на свои губы, будто перечеркивая их. Гарри нахмурился. До него начала доходить суть проблемы. Похоже, слизеринец онемел. «Ладно. Что-нибудь придумаю», — подумал Гарри, взяв салфетку и машинально засунув ее за воротник. 

— По правилам хорошего тона, — прозвучал ледяной голос Королевы, — салфетки следует класть свернутыми пополам на колени.

Гарри посмотрел на нее. Женщина стала безобразной. Белое лицо напоминало гипсовую маску. Мальчик перевел взгляд на Драко и ахнул. Тот становился похожим на привидение. Его тело таяло, а через голову были видны канделябры на стене. В глазах слизеринца застыл ужас. Однако в ту же секунду таяние прекратилось.

— Прекрасная погода сегодня, не правда ли? — Как ни в чем не бывало, воскликнул Король.

И на столе появились вода со льдом, хлеб и масло.

— О! Просто чудесная! — ответила Знатная Дама, когда графин с водой взлетел в воздух, и в ее стакан полилась прозрачная жидкость, — мистер Поттер, не правда ли солнце на закате окрашивает землю в очаровательные оттенки красного?

— По правде говоря… — начал Гарри, но прежде чем продолжить, украдкой взглянул на Драко. Теперь надо было быть очень осторожным. Тот взял себя в руки, решив, что в другой раз успеет подсказать, и едва заметно поднял брови, чуть наклонил голову и изобразил на лице гримасу умиления. Гарри округлил глаза, на что слизеринец поднял брови выше, и вздохнул.

— По правде говоря, оттенки действительно очаровательные, — закончил Гарри, широко улыбаясь Даме.

— Мне кажется, у нас не было таких милых гостей целую вечность, — приложив руку к груди, произнесла она.

— О, вы правы, — покровительственно кивнула Королева.

Во время непродолжительной беседы на столе появились холодные закуски: а точнее крошечные пирожки, сэндвичи-рулеты с красной рыбой и желтые шарики в миндале. Гарри решил, что они, скорее всего, сделаны из сыра. 

— Прошу Вас, угощайтесь, — Королева улыбнулась, в упор глядя на него. Гриффиндорец, в свою очередь взглянул на Драко. Гарри представлял себе, что на подобного рода обедах должны существовать строгие правила приема пищи, однако он понятия не имел, каково их содержание. В жизни ему не приходилось бывать в ситуациях, подобных этой. Драко попытался продемонстрировать ему, чем накладывать и как есть предложенные угощения. Но не смог поднять нужный прибор. Руки просто не слушались. Видимо сила, мешавшая ему говорить, пригвождала кисти к столу, позволяя шевелить только пальцами. Он беспомощно поднял брови и кинул быстрый взгляд на Королеву и ее спутников. Все с прохладными выжидающими улыбками смотрели на Гарри и не торопились прикоснуться к угощению. А Гарри оглядел приборы, разложенные перед ним, и вопросительно уставился на слизеринца. Тот округлил глаза и указал взглядом на сэндвичи. Гарри тоже посмотрел на них. Затем Драко едва заметно постучал указательными пальцами по закусочному ножу и вилке. Взглянув на своего помощника еще раз, гриффиндорец взял дальние от тарелки приборы, с их помощью, довольно неловко, положил в тарелку сэндвич, и аккуратно отрезав кусок, принялся жевать. Не ощущая вкуса бутерброда, и чувствуя себя так, словно жует резинку, он все же несколько расслабился, заметив, что Королева, Король и Дама перестали буравить его взглядами и приступили к еде. Судя по тому, как они вели себя, Гарри понял, что все сделал правильно. Он с благодарностью взглянул на Малфоя. И смог убедиться, что тот снова становится человеком из плоти и крови. Драко в свою очередь устало закатил глаза и вежливо поковырял сырный шарик, который положил на тарелку без труда. Видимо, магия это позволяла. 

— Должна признаться — эти пирожки с крольчатиной незабываемы, — сообщила Дама восхищенно. 

— О да! — согласился Король, — ничего не может быть лучше. 

— Однако, что за напиток вам предложить? — улыбнулась Королева, обращаясь к едва передохнувшему гриффиндорцу, — Альзас Рислинг Вандаж Тардив? Кот-Роти Брюн? Вайон Франсуа? Или возможно Гилдис? 

Гарри попытался рассмотреть, сколько же пальцев ему показывает Малфой, но хозяйка приема не спускала с него глаз. А, кроме того, не имея возможности повернуть голову, Гарри видел руки слизеринца не очень четко. Он улыбнулся Королеве, потом бросил быстрый взгляд на Драко, стараясь уловить его движения. Тот показывал один палец… или два… «Это, наверное, значит, что Рислинг… или что там было номером два? Брюн? Так сколько пальцев он показал?» — подумал Гарри, снова переводя взгляд на Королеву.

— Мне кажется, или вы заигрываете со мной? — усмехнулась она, переглянувшись со Знатной Дамой. Гриффиндорец покраснел.

— Ну…Почему бы и нет… — протянул он неуверенно. Драко, которому с большим трудом удалось приподнять от стола указательный палец, напряженно уставился на него. 

— Я думаю, неплохо было бы… — продолжал Гарри, — нам выпить… номер два… Брюн!

Стоило только ему произнести название, как лица Королевы, Короля и Дамы начали меняться. Казалось, что изнутри их сковал лед, исчезло все живое, все то, что делает черты выразительными. 

— Не думала, что вы можете продемонстрировать настолько плохой вкус, — ровным голосом произнесла Королева, — полагаю, к закускам подают сухое белое вино. Альзас Рислинг, пожалуй. 

Гриффиндорец повернулся к Драко в беспомощной попытке как-то оправдаться. Тот снова начал терять плотность.

— Что ж, думаю, с холодными закусками можно заканчивать, — распорядилась Королева, обретая свой прежний облик. После ее слов блюда исчезли и вместо них на столе появились серебряные кокотницы с белыми папильотками на ручках и серебряными ложечками «мокко». Слизеринец, справившийся с охватившей его паникой, слегка прикрыл глаза, давая понять Гарри, что обед можно продолжать. 

— Жульен сегодня прекрасный, — восторженно произнес Король, — попробуйте. А к нему могу предложить Шато Пальме, Вайон Франсуа, Домен Лефев. Что предпочтете на этот раз?

Гарри был уверен, что теперь ему нужно сделать все, от него зависящее, чтобы не допустить промашки. Внутренне собравшись под пронизывающим взором Короля, Королевы и Дамы, он посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот опустил глаза на свои прозрачные пальцы. Гриффиндорец проследил за его взглядом. Затем покосился на хозяев приема. Драко поднял от стола один палец. Это означало — первый номер — так показалось Гарри. Чтобы убедиться в собственной правоте, он снова взглянул на слизеринца. Тот вымученно ухмыльнулся бесцветными губами, опять указывая глазами на собственные руки. Гарри едва заметно кивнул. Драко перестал улыбаться. Он сам поражался своему самообладанию. Ему не только удавалось думать, но удавалось еще и выглядеть собрано. 

— На этот раз, — произнес Гарри, и голос его прозвучал дерзко, — я предпочту Шато Пальме.

Драко улыбнулся, его неудачливый протеже замер, но ничего не произошло. Рюмки для вина заполнила красная жидкость. 

— Отменное вино! — Король с широкой улыбкой оглядел собравшихся, — чудесное послевкусие. Слива, черная смородина! 

— Аромат свежей дубовой древесины, — выдавил Драко, осознав, что может говорить с Королем. На это сдерживающая магия не распространялась.

— О, совершенно верно! — воскликнул мужчина, — прошу, приступайте к еде.

Королева сдержанно кивнула, подтверждая слова Короля. 

Стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах, Гарри начал ковырять ложечкой жульен. Он даже умудрился съесть немного, хотя вкуса снова не ощутил. Посмотрев на слизеринца, с облегчением отметил, что тот немного приободрился. Драко выпил налитое в рюмку вино. Промокнув губы салфеткой, поднял глаза на Поттера и улыбнулся. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, с удивлением ловя себя на мысли, что ему нравится Малфой. Он не считал красивыми его глаза или соблазнительными — губы, скорей назвал бы черты Драко слишком сухими и резкими. Но сейчас, все в целом и этот лукавый взгляд снизу вверх вызывали в нем навязчивое желание смотреть на слизеринца, не отрываясь. Под пристальным взглядом Героя Волшебного Мира Драко смутился, не понимая, почему Поттер так уставился. 

Своеобразную дуэль взглядов прервала Королева. 

— Думаю, пора приступить к основному блюду, — провозгласила она, и жульены исчезли, уступив место бифштексам на маленьких столовых тарелках с отварным рисом и томатной приправой, цыпленку, тушеному зайцу, пирогу с мясом и почками, и цветной капусте под белым соусом на больших круглых тарелках. На столе, кроме того, появились горчичник, солонка, перечница, а лафитные рюмки вновь наполнились красным вином. 

— Приятного аппетита, — хищная улыбка исказила лицо Королевы, и Гарри почувствовал, что вновь настало время испытаний. Он украдкой посмотрел на Драко. Тот с большим трудом коснулся столовой вилки и столового ножа кончиками указательных пальцев. Гарри взял приборы и вилкой потянулся к хлебнице. Слизеринец округлил глаза, затем нахмурился. Гарри удивленно поднял брови, но решил от греха подальше вообще не брать хлеб. Он отдернул руку и растерянно посмотрел на бифштекс, лежавший в тарелке. Потом украдкой взглянул на Драко. Тот едва заметно прикрыл глаза, что, видимо, должно было означать: «Давай, Поттер, отрежь кусочек, не бойся». Гриффиндорец выпрямил затекшую от напряжения спину, выдохнул и принялся резать мясо. Но воцарившееся за столом ледяное молчание заставило его перестать орудовать ножом. Он замер и снова покосился на Драко. Тот сидел с каменным лицом, а через секунду его пальцы вцепились в скатерть, и тело снова начало терять очертания. Гриффиндорец в смятении посмотрел на Королеву, которая в ответ лишь окатила его холодным взглядом.

— Дурной тон нарезать бифштекс на куски сразу, — произнесла она, — что ж, попробуйте цыпленка.

Драко боялся разжать пальцы. Он с трудом справлялся с ужасом, и ему казалось, что стоит выпустить скатерть, как последнее ощущение собственной телесности покинет его. Услышав про цыпленка, подумал, что надо взять себя в руки, а то Поттер наделает дел. Но не хватало сил оторвать взгляд от собственных прозрачных запястий. Надо было срочно что-то предпринимать, а Драко никак не мог решить — что именно, он совсем не был уверен, что справится на этот раз. В голове шумело как в раковине, и царила полная и абсолютная пустота. 

Тем временем тарелки с бифштексом исчезли, и на их месте появились новые, с кусками цыпленка. Рядом с тарелкой возникла миска с водой, на поверхности которой плавали лепестки каких-то цветов. Гарри взглянул на слизеринца, надеясь встретиться с ним взглядом. Но тот смотрел прямо перед собой, не пытаясь дать ему даже намек на подсказку. «Ладно», — решил Гарри. — «Надо подумать. Зачем на столе вода? Пить или мыть что-нибудь. Если бы ее надо было пить, она была бы в стакане. Значит, мыть. Что мыть?» — он окинул взглядом стол. — «Да нет, вилки, ложки, тарелки — все чистое. Да и с какой стати гостям мыть за столом посуду? Фруктов тоже не видно. Остаются только руки. В ней надо мыть руки… Может такое быть? Ну, допустим». Гарри вновь поднял глаза на слизеринца. «Малфой, приди в себя, пожалуйста», — мысленно попросил он. Но ничего не произошло. Тогда, глубоко вздохнув, Гарри продолжил свои рассуждения. «Я где-то слышал, что птицу можно есть руками. Не знаю, так ли это… Но тогда зачем к ней подали вилку и нож? Значит, они нужны. Для чего? Можно срезать мясо ножом, придерживая кусок вилкой. Потом взять косточку рукой и доесть то, что на ней осталось, а потом ополоснуть пальцы. Как же все сложно!» — выдохнул он, выпрямился и начал медленно претворять свой план в жизнь. Срезав и съев мясо, Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, и поймал его взгляд. Тот едва заметно кивнул. Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ. Затем, взяв пальцами косточку с остатками цыпленка, обглодал и положил на край тарелки. Обмыв пальцы в полоскательнице, гриффиндорец вытер руки салфеткой. Теперь оставалось только ждать. В зале застыла тишина. 

— Прелестно! — возвестил голос Короля, прерывая молчание, а Драко с ликованием понял, что его тело снова становится осязаемым. Он отпустил скатерть, и широко улыбнулся Поттеру. Тот пожал плечами и опустошил свою рюмку. 

— В это время года цыплята особенно хороши, — провозгласил Король. Королева кивнула:

— Вы правы. Не то, что в прошлом. Те были куда хуже. Ну а теперь перейдем к десерту.

После ее слов на столе вместо горячего появились подставные тарелки, а на них креманки с шариками пломбира в шоколаде. Драко, не выпускавший Поттера из поля зрения, дал тому знак взять десертную ложечку. Гарри подчинился. Доев мороженое, которое после пережитых волнений показалось ему просто волшебным, не смотря на наблюдающих за ним хозяев, он отложил ложечку на край подставной тарелки и уставился на Малфоя в ожидании очередных испытаний. Однако стол со всем, что на нем стояло, а также Король, Королева и Знатная Дама исчезли, а зал за мгновение стал прежним, таким, каким был до начала приема. Мальчики стояли посреди комнаты, одетые в свои грязные мантии. Гарри посмотрел на слизеринца. Волосы того были растрепаны, а лицо в пыли. Словно не было никакого обеда, сверкающего хрусталя, прекрасного бархата нарядов. Драко поднял брови, окинув школьного недруга удивленным взглядом с головы до ног. «Ой, а ведь я снова могу говорить с тобой!» — радостно подумал он.

— Поттер, ты опять стал собой, — не замедлил воспользоваться возможностью Драко, — грязным, неотесанным гриффиндорцем.

— Рад снова слышать твои прекрасные остроты, Малфой, — ответил Гарри. В этот момент с противоположной стороны зала распахнулась дверь.

— Кажется, мы прошли еще одно испытание, — констатировал он и направился к выходу. Драко пошел за ним, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, с радостью ощущая, как ноет ушибленное колено.


	4. Море желаний

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой путешественникам удается перевести дух, Гарри впервые видит море, а Драко приобретает эротический опыт**

Следуя за Гарри по темному коридору, Драко думал с удивлением: «Как странно, что я все еще помню тонкости этикета». Ведь этикет не имел отношения к его жизни в последний год. Не имел ничего общего с голодом и страхом, с выживанием и нервным истощением. Он вспоминал, как стоял, согнувшись над раковиной. Громоздкой старой фарфоровой раковиной, точной копией такой же в туалете для мальчиков в Хогвардсе. Только не было Плаксы Миртл, и его родители давно погибли. Драко рвало, и он никак не мог справиться со спазмами, хотя еду было жалко до судорог. Ее всегда давали так мало. Он не знал, когда удастся поесть в следующий раз.

— Эй, Малфой… — позвал Гарри.

— А? — Драко вздрогнул и растерянно уставился парню в спину.

— По моему стало светлее, — задумчиво сказал тот, — мне кажется, что мы скоро выйдем на поверхность. 

— С чего это вдруг, а? — поинтересовался Драко, вымученно ухмыляясь.

— С того это, — передразнил Гарри, — что мы уже давно идем вверх, и видно стало лучше, и, вдохни, воздух другой, свежее.

— Не знаю даже — радоваться мне или огорчаться, — ядовито процедил Драко, — где гарантия, что в конце этого дурацкого коридора нас не ждет еще один, длиннее и мрачнее, так?

— Не так, Малфой. Смотри на вещи с большим оптимизмом. Вряд ли мрачнее, а если даже длиннее, зато другой, а это уже радует, — философски рассудил Гарри.

— Тебя радует? — отозвался Драко уныло, — ты такой наивный, Потти! Как мило, я сейчас расплачусь!

Слова Гарри отчего-то разозлили его. Внезапно навалилась усталость. Он почувствовал, что невыносимо хочет спать.

— Не плачь, Малфой, — хмыкнул Гарри, — не заставляй меня тебя утешать. 

— Ой ли, ой ли, — протянул Драко, — ты пожалуй утешишь.

Мрак в коридоре рассеивался, исчезая в трещинах между камнями. На влажной поверхности сверкали первые лучи еще невидимого солнца. Пройдя несколько футов по сырому подземелью, мальчики вышли на поверхность. Драко осмотрелся вокруг, моргая отвыкшими от света глазами. В голове у него слегка прояснилось.

— Поттер,— сказал он, — смотри-ка, солнышко… 

— Да… — отозвался Гарри, глядя вверх и улыбаясь, — какое бы оно ни было, это лучше чем никакого.

— Как ни странно, но ты прав, — хмыкнул Драко, щурясь на тусклое в красном мареве закатное солнце. Налюбовавшись, он отвел взгляд и неожиданно воскликнул, — а это что?! Там впереди! Это же вода… Или нет?

— Да, вроде бы, — согласился Гарри, посмотрев туда, куда указывал слизеринец.

— Похоже на большое озеро, — протянул тот, — или на море, только оранжевое.

— Пусть будет море, мне так больше нравится, — сказал никогда не видевший моря Гарри, глядя на воду, сливавшуюся на горизонте с бледным темнеющим небом. 

— Не знаю, куда мы вышли, но в одном я уверен — нам надо отдохнуть, — вздохнул гриффиндорец.

— Поттер, в таком месте нас могут подстерегать опасности. Откуда ты знаешь, кто или что плавает в глубине этого… хм … водоема? — слабо возразил Драко, — с чего тебе вздумалось отдыхать именно здесь? А не парой миль левее, например? 

— Малфой, — Гарри повернулся к слизеринцу, невольно отмечая, что тот еще больше осунулся и побледнел, — ты снова хочешь провернуть трюк с холмом? Будем до темноты бродить по пустыне и бесконечно выходить к берегу моря? Послушай. Здесь нельзя повернуть назад, ни при каких условиях. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Драко, которому хотелось переложить груз ответственности на плечи кого-то смелого и решительного, — предположим. Но мы хотя бы можем не ходить к воде и просто остаться на том месте, где стоим.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться, — пожал плечами Гарри и спокойно улыбнулся. Драко с удивлением обнаружил, что тот, грязный и утомленный дорогой, все же выглядит уверенным и собранным.

— Однако, — продолжал Гарри, и его улыбка стала шире, — я считаю, что неплохо бы искупаться, и если это и правда вода, а не кислота, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, я так и сделаю. Интуиция мне подсказывает, что все будет в порядке. 

С этими словами гриффиндорец повернулся и быстрым шагом направился в сторону омываемого оранжевыми волнами берега. 

— Ты шутишь, Поттер?! — крикнул ему в спину Драко, в нерешительности переминавшийся с ноги на ногу, — Ты ненормальный, это же очевидно!

Но его голос утонул в морском гуле, а Гарри не собирался поворачивать назад. Поэтому, подавленный перспективой остаться в одиночестве, Драко поспешил догнать своего врага.

Тот подошел к самой воде, настолько прозрачной, что было видно каменистое дно. Протерев очки рукавом плаща, Гарри наклонился и снял ботинок. Осторожно коснулся им лизнувшей берег волны. Затем внимательно осмотрел. Никаких повреждений, трещин, пузырей и прочего не было. Гарри разулся, и, оставив ботинки с носками на неожиданно теплой гальке, сделал шаг вперед.

— Поттер! — раздался сзади встревоженный голос. Гарри обернулся и увидел Малфоя, застывшего в нескольких футах от него.

— Ты в своем уме? В другой ситуации мне было бы наплевать, соберись ты повторить судьбу своего драгоценного Муди и лишится ноги, но сейчас ты нужен мне живым и невредимым, — процедил тот нарочито холодно, нервно разглаживая складки мантии.

— Успокойся, — как можно более уверенно ответил Гарри, делая еще шаг, — все будет нормально, я же сказал.

— Не надо меня успокаивать, я и так спокоен, — огрызнулся Драко, разозлившись. Ему показалось, что у того надменный тон, — у тебя комплекс героя. Так и норовишь доказать, какой ты храбрый.

Гарри не ответил. Его ноги омыла волна, и он невольно вздрогнул. Как и галька, вода оказалась теплой. Она ласкала уставшие ступни, возбуждая желание окунуться и разгоняя волны руками, поплыть к горизонту.

— Ну, что ты молчишь? — протянул Драко, и Гарри на секунду показалось, что слизеринец сейчас топнет ногой, как какая-нибудь тринадцатилетняя капризная девчонка, — или тебе просто нечего мне ответить, моя правота так очевидна?

— Малфой, сними ботинки, попробуй, какая вода отличная! — он повернулся к Драко. Тот теперь сложил руки на груди и повесил на лицо маску высокомерия:

— Вот еще!

— Ну, как знаешь, — Гарри пожал плечами. Оттащил ботинки подальше от темной полосы, туда, куда не доставали волны, и начал раздеваться. Драко проводил его взглядом. Наблюдая за тем, как гриффиндорец неспеша снимает плащ, мантию, аккуратно сворачивает их, затем стягивает рубашку-поло и брюки, он поймал себя на мысли, что очень хочет помыться. С чем, с чем, а с купаниями в замке Лестранжей, где Драко готовил яды по приказу Лорда, было все в порядке. Если еда являлась огромной редкостью, то воды им хватало. Конечно, это вовсе не походило на ванну в Малфой-менор, где он любил лежать часами, набирая и спуская пену, и даже на ванну старост в Хогвардсе, но все же. А сейчас Драко ощутил, как пахнет потом одежда, какими пыльными стали волосы. Сколько тысяч раз он мечтал увидеть, как Поттер раздевается. И вот, когда это происходит, Драко думает о ванной. Его взгляд скользнул по ногам Гарри. Где-то на уровне бедер слизеринец помедлил. Сердце застучало в горле, толи от возбуждения, толи от страха. Наконец, набравшись смелости, он поднял глаза выше. Драко хотел только взглянуть и отвернуться, но не смог. Глаза изучали темные волосы на лобке, крупный пенис. 

— Малфой… Эй, Малфой! — позвал Гарри. Драко, застигнутый врасплох, неловко отвел взгляд и спрятал дрожащие руки в карманы мантии.

— Я пошел. Если что, — Гарри вздохнул, с удивлением отмечая, что слизеринец странно дернулся и посмотрел куда-то в сторону камней, — полагаюсь только на тебя. Ты плавать то умеешь?

— Умею, не беспокойся, — нарочито манерно ответил Драко, стараясь скрыть неловкость и не смотреть Поттеру в лицо. А тем более ниже.

— Это радует, — Гарри кивнул и пошел к воде. Драко кинул прощальный взгляд на его спину и глубоко вздохнул. Скинув туфли, он развязал подвязки и стянул шелковые чулки, которые не рвались только благодаря наложенным на них чарам. 

Решив освежиться и ополоснуть уставшие ноги, Драко осторожно приблизился к воде и вошел по колено. Одной рукой поднимая полы мантии и нижней рубашки, плеснул водой на бедра. Было не удобно, но оголиться перед Поттером казалось Драко ужасно неловким. По правде говоря, ни одна живая душа не видела его совершенно голым. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет маму, но это было в глубоком детстве. Драко пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он задрал мантию и рубашку немного выше. 

— И долго ты будешь так корячиться? — спросил Гарри, подплывая слева, — смешно смотреть, правда. 

Драко вспыхнул:

— Посмотри на себя и обхохочешься.

— Разденься, Малфой. Здесь нет девчонок. Мы же оба парни. Чего стесняться? — пожал плечами тот и встал на ноги, поднявшись над водой по пояс.

— Я уж как-нибудь разберусь без твоих советов, Шрамоголовый, — холодно протянул Драко и вышел на берег. Не было никаких вариантов помыться и при этом остаться в одежде. Слизеринец с тоской смотрел на ласковое море, мучительно стараясь подавить страх обнажиться. В конце концов, собравшись с духом, медленно стянул мантию, нижнюю рубашку, и, прикрывшись руками, пошел к воде.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что рассматривает Малфоя: его белый живот, жилистые бедра, тонкие руки. В свете заходящего солнца нагота завораживала, и он почувствовал, как тяжелеет в паху. Гарри стало не по себе.

— Поттер, хватит пялиться, — ледяным тоном кинул Драко, заходя в воду.

— Мерлин, Малфой! Вокруг только вода и галька. Куда же мне еще смотреть? — сухо ответил он, и, окунувшись, поплыл, широко загребая руками оранжевую воду. Гарри старался унять внезапно нахлынувшее волнение, он ощущал смятение и неловкость. «Это же хорек» — крутились в голове лихорадочные мысли, — «Я могу его жалеть, но хотеть его… Что за бред?».

— Смотри на воду, — донеслось со стороны берега. Драко решил далеко не заходить и помыться на мелководье.

Спустя полчаса, искупавшись, мальчики оделись. Застегивая мантию, Гарри с усмешкой наблюдал за Драко, подвязывающим тонкие, до колен чулки, натягивающим кружевную, с причудливой вышивкой нательную рубашку. Вычурные пряжки на туфлях окончательно добили Гарри, и он, с трудом сдерживая расползающуюся по лицу ухмылку, достал из дамблдоровской котомки два сэндвича с мясом и две маленькие картофелины.

— Ну, приятного аппетита, Малфой, — сказал он, протягивая угощение подоспевшему слизеринцу. Тот взял и, не сдержавшись, широко зевнул, прикрыв рот зажатой в руке клубнем.

— Не знаю, готов ли я пожелать тебе того же, Потти, — по привычке огрызнулся Драко. Впрочем, довольно вяло и мирно. Потом оба принялись жевать, молча глядя на спускающееся за горизонт солнце.

Драко думал о том, что возможно, здесь не так уж и плохо. Нет Лорда с его наказаниями и угрозами, есть еда и вода. Да и Поттер — компания гораздо более приятная, чем Снейп. А страх смерти… Последний год Драко каждый день просыпался и засыпал с этим чувством. Но сейчас рядом был Герой Всего Волшебного Мира. С ним он чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности. Мрачные сырые стены поместья Лестранжей не окружали их. Над головами гасло оранжевое небо, впереди колыхалось теплое, нежное море. Впервые в голову слизеринцу пришла мысль остаться здесь навсегда.

А Гарри думал о странных желаниях, охвативших его во время купания. У него давно никого не было. Возможно, в этом причина. Он бросил взгляд на Драко. Тот доел свой бутерброд, и теперь отчаянно зевал, каждый раз пряча лицо в колени.

«Но ведь правда. Не такой уж он и урод», — подумал гриффиндорец и невольно улыбнулся. На Ничьей земле эта мысль уже не раз приходила ему в голову. Словно не было здесь того вечно прилизанного слизеринца, невыносимого, вызывавшего желание поставить его на место. Теплый ветер деликатно касался недавно вымытых светлых волос, и Гарри тоже хотелось коснуться их. Он вздохнул и встал. 

— Давай, ложись спать. Ты зеваешь каждую секунду, — сказал он, расстилая на земле плащ.

Драко посмотрел снизу вверх.

— Да, я, кстати, потерял свой. Не помню, говорил ли я уже об этом. И, как ты, конечно, знаешь, чистокровные волшебники не носят белья под мантиями, но не могу же я спать голым, так что… — он зевнул, прикрыв рот рукавом.

— Я понял, понял… Видишь — вот мой плащ. Ложись… — Гарри вздохнул обреченно, — и спасибо, Поттер. Да не за что, Малфой. 

Драко хмыкнул. Устроившись поудобнее, он подложил под голову мешок и закрыл глаза. 

Еще раз взглянув на слизеринца, Гарри повернулся и побрел по берегу, вдыхая сладкий, мягкий воздух, наполненный странными, волнующими запахами. Он не мог определить, что может так чудесно пахнуть здесь, среди песка и камней. Казалось, все наполнено щемящими звуками, тревожащими душу, и вместе с тем напоено тишиной. Гарри думал о прошедшем дне. Еще вчера в это же время он пил чай с Гермионой и Роном в Норе. Даже на секунду Гарри не предполагал оказаться в неизвестном месте в компании с Драко Малфоем. В Хогвартсе Гарри иногда вспоминал о хорьке, с какой-то тайной грустью и жалостью думал о нем, о том, жив ли он и куда пропал. Однако, вовсе не планировал бороться за свою жизнь и жизнь всего волшебного мира в одной связке со школьным врагом. Гарри вздохнул, наблюдая, как в потемневшую воду неверными бликами ложится лунный свет. Луна тут была совершенно такая же, как в его мире. Пора было возвращаться. Неспеша, он побрел обратно, и в темноте разглядел расстеленный плащ и Драко на нем. Мальчик лежал, подложив под голову мешок Дамблдора. «Неплохо устроился», — подумал Гарри и улыбнулся с неожиданной нежностью. Присев на плащ, он внимательно посмотрел на Драко. Гарри никогда не видел лицо слизеринца так близко, и никогда не видел его таким беззащитным. Неожиданно для себя, Гарри положил руку на щиколотку Драко и провел ладонью вверх, задирая мантию и нижнюю рубашку. Желание, подобное тому, что застало гриффиндорца врасплох во время купания, охватило его сейчас. Гарри коснулся пальцами впадины под острым коленом, потом его рука поднялась выше, по бедру к неприкрытым нижним бельем ягодицам, и скользнула к паху. Коснувшись мягких завитков, он, движимый странным любопытством, дотронулся до члена. И, будто опомнившись, отдернул руку. «Что со мной? Что я делаю?» — в замешательстве подумал он, и, игнорируя собственное вожделение, лег рядом с Драко. Гарри решил, что никогда не уснет, но, слушая глубокое дыхание соседа, почти сразу задремал.

Драко выждал какое-то время и открыл глаза. Он сжал свой член под мантией. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Поттера, сделал несколько движений и кончил в кулак. Потом, тихо выдохнув, вытер ладонь о нижнюю рубашку и закрыл глаза. Все внутри него трепетало. В общепринятом смысле Драко был девственником. Никто до сегодняшнего вечера не касался его ТАМ. Хотя в действительности, конечно, он достаточно наигрался с самим собой еще во времена учебы в Хогвардсе. Ему даже удавалось трансфигурировать перо в дилдо. Но прикосновения Гарри Поттера… И какая разница, что за причины заставили Мальчика-Который-Выжил ласкать его, когда это было так приятно? Драко вздохнул, и в голову снова пришла мысль остаться на Ничьей земле. Здесь у него был Поттер, была еда, столько, сколько он мог съесть, была вода. А испытания рано или поздно закончатся. А там, откуда он попал сюда. Что ждало его там? Родители мертвы. Значит, не осталось ни одного создания в мире, которое могло бы заступиться за него, пожалеть, позаботиться о нем. Может быть, Темный Лорд убьет Драко сразу, как только тот вернется. Но даже если не успеет, и Поттер уничтожит Темного Лорда раньше, Драко ждет Азкабан и долгие годы заключения. Или — смерть. Если же случится чудо, и его амнистируют, он не знает, что будет тогда. Дом разрушен. Деньги. Остались ли они? Позволят ли ему ими пользоваться? Ведь он — Упивающийся смертью. Правда никого не убил, но ведь пытался. 

Драко снова открыл глаза, с тревогой вглядываясь в темные силуэты камней.


	5. Мост в стиле диско

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой судьбу героев решает скорость, Гарри снова спасает Драко, а Драко на собственном опыте узнает кое-что о маггловской музыке**

Проснувшись, Драко ощутил острое желание сходить по нужде. Поднявшись, он направился в сторону единственно возможного укрытия. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Поттер увидел его. Встав за каменной глыбой, мальчик посмотрел на воду. Идея остаться на Ничьей земле навсегда постепенно становилась навязчивой. «Надо показать себя Поттеру с самой выгодной стороны. Это будет мой маленький план. Гарри узнает меня получше, и может быть, тоже не захочет возвращаться», — с волнением решил Драко. Сполоснув руки, он, вспомнив давнюю хогвардскую привычку, пригладил волосы и вышел.

Гарри проснулся с чувством, что ему не по себе. «Я разбит», — подумал он, открывая глаза. Перед его взором расстилалось желтое бледное небо. Заставив себя сесть, он надел очки и огляделся. Вокруг не осталось и намека на вчерашнее очарование. Впереди накатывали на берег волны простиравшегося до горизонта моря. Оно, отражая небо, напоминало желе, казалось безликим и отстраненным. Галечный пляж, разрезанный на куски высокими черными камнями, дальше к востоку кончался, утыкаясь в подножье горной гряды. Там, над скалистым берегом кружили невиданные существа, похожие издали на птиц. Тут Гарри заметил отсутствие некой важной детали пейзажа. Он поднял мешок Дамблдора. Этот мешок еще хранил тепло малфоевского уха, прижимавшегося к нему, но самого Малфоя не было видно. Не успел Поттер подумать: «И где он? Куда запропастился?» — как Драко появился из-за цепи высоких камней, сползавших прямо в воду.

— Малфой… — Гарри с досадой покачал головой, — что ты там делал?

— Не скажу, — капризным тоном произнес слизеринец, и тут же ухмыльнулся, — волновался? 

Он подошел к расстеленному на земле плащу и сел.

— Да, — резко ответил Гарри, вставая.

— Тогда дай поесть. Не жадничай, Потти, — сказал Драко, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— А ты волшебное слово знаешь, Малфой? — холодно поинтересовался гриффиндорец, направляясь в сторону камней. 

— Акцио? Круцио? Авада Кедавра? Ах нееет, это целых два слова! Ха — ха! — слизеринец захихикал над собственной шуткой, но тут же осекся, наблюдая за живым воплощением каменного молчания — удаляющимся Гарри. 

— Какой мрачный! — помолчав минуту, повысил голос Драко, глядя, как тот справляет малую нужду, — снились плохие сны?

Гарри молча поправил мантию.

— Малфой, полей мне на руки, — попросил он, вернувшись к месту ночевки.

— Описал ручки, Потти? Что же ты так неаккуратно? — ехидно заметил Драко.

— Малфой, пожалуйста, полей, — с нажимом повторил Гарри.

— Хорошо, хорошо. С тобой шутки плохи, ненормальный, — пробормотал слизеринец, выполняя просьбу. Гарри прижал влажные руки к лицу. Это бодрило. 

— Малфой, — сказал он со вздохом, садясь рядом и доставая из мешка еду и воду, — Давай поедим в тишине.

— В тишине? — обиженно переспросил Драко. — Хорошо… 

Он замолчал, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая скудное угощение. 

— Отлично, — сказал Гарри и принялся за еду. Они ели молча. Море, будто на вдохе и выдохе, поднималось и опадало. Это был единственный звук, доносившийся до их ушей. Гриффиндорец жевал сэндвич, задумчиво глядя на камешки рядом со своим коленом. «Неужели здесь совсем ничего не растет? » — размышлял он, — «Какое странное место. При том, что оно унылое и безликое, вчера я был очарован им. Возможно, тут есть некая магия, заставившая меня видеть и чувствовать что-то, мне не свойственное. Как еще можно объяснить мое внезапное влечение к Малфою? Как будто тут все так и норовит заставить меня обратить на него внимание», — он поднял глаза на Драко. Тот с нарочито равнодушным видом ел грибной пирог и смотрел вдаль, на цепь серых камней. «Малфой…» — с раздражением подумал Гарри, — «Что за бред…».

— Поттер, в чем дело? — поднял брови предмет его размышлений, заметивший, что гриффиндорец наблюдает за ним, — наглядеться не можешь? Нравлюсь?

— Нравишься? — Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой, — снова шутишь? 

— Отчего же… Я вполне серьезен, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Малфой, мой плащ, — Гарри указал глазами на пальцы слизеринца. Тот вытирал их о подкладку. 

— Меняешь тему, Потти? — ехидно ухмыльнулся Драко. Он сделал глоток из фляги, поглядывая поверх нее на гриффиндорца. Тот тяжело вздохнул:

— Да, если хочешь. А теперь, может быть, ты встанешь и позволишь мне одеться?

Драко посмотрел на него и широко улыбнулся:

— Ну, конечно же, дорогой мой Поттер, разве я могу тебе помешать,— с этими словами он поднялся и, сложив руки на груди, застыл рядом.

— Допустим, если бы ты решил раздеться, то я бы, естественно, задумался, стоит ли позволять тебе делать это… — сказал слизеринец, глядя, как Гарри застегивает крючки.

— Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но из-за тебя я только что потерял десять минут своей жизни, — ответил мальчик, привязывая к поясу мешок Дамблдора.

— Потти сострил! Жаль, никто кроме меня не слышал, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

Гарри выпрямился и с усмешкой посмотрел на него: 

— Тебя вполне достаточно, хорек.

— Вонючка, — ответил тот.

— Остановимся на этом. Предлагаю пойти на восток.

— Да хоть на запад. Какая разница, если везде все одно и то же, — отмахнулся слизеринец. 

— Там горы. Все-таки некоторое разнообразие, — резонно заметил Гарри. Не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся и направился в сторону горной гряды. Он прекрасно знал, что Драко придется идти за ним. И не ошибся. 

— А кто сказал, что разнообразие — это хорошо? — бормотал светловолосый волшебник, шагая чуть позади, — да и горы с темными пещерами… В прошлый раз я не видел в них ничего такого, что могло бы заставить меня вернуться туда…

— Уж не боишься ли ты, Малфой? — спросил Гарри.

— Я? — Драко выше задрал подбородок, — нет. А что?

— Ничего. 

Невозможно было точно определить, сколько часов шли юные маги. Один раз они остановились передохнуть, потом снова отправились в путь. Когда начало смеркаться, дорога пошла в гору. Чем дальше, тем круче становился подъем. Скоро под их ногами вместо песка заскрипели камни, вокруг возвышались темные силуэты далеких вершин. Тропа становилась уже. Она вилась по склону отвесной скалы, и каждый раз, когда вниз летели куски щебня и земля, Драко чувствовал, как на лбу выступает испарина и хочется повернуть назад, но это было невозможно, так что он покорно тащился дальше. 

Стемнело, и продолжать путь становилось все трудней. Но каменистый выступ, по которому они двигались, не давал возможности устроить привал. 

— Поттер, — подал голос слизеринец, старавшийся идти ближе к каменной стене и не смотреть в пропасть, — мы собираемся свалиться вниз от усталости?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — удивился Гарри. Он продолжал идти, внимательно глядя под ноги.

— Здесь есть кто-то еще? — с деланным изумлением спросил Драко.

— Да. А ты разве не видишь? — холодно поинтересовался Гарри. — Я понимаю, что ты не можешь молчать, но, пожалуйста, внимательно смотри, куда идешь.

— Ты обо мне заботишься! Хотел бы сказать тебе спасибо, да не буду, — устало произнес Драко и замолчал. Сил не хватало даже на разговоры. 

Однако тишина была недолгой. Когда мальчики в очередной раз преодолели поворот, то вышли к расщелине, мостом через которую служила ярко освещенная, поделенная на разноцветные квадраты площадка. 

— Диско… — тихо произнес Гарри, задумчиво глядя на представшую перед ними картину.

— Что? — подошедший сзади слизеринец посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного.

— Это напоминает мне пол на танцплощадке в дискоклипах…

— Где? — воскликнул Драко, возмущенно поднимая брови. Гриффиндорец повернулся к нему, озадаченно посмотрел пару секунд, после чего мотнул головой:

— Неважно… Это у магглов… Было такое течение в музыке… Диско…

— Магглы, — скривился слизеринец по инерции. 

— Магглы, — согласился Гарри, потом снова посмотрел на разноцветные квадраты каждый из которых был примерно полтора на полтора фута, — нам надо идти вперед. Другого выхода я не вижу.

— Может быть, тут тоже есть какие-нибудь метлы, нет? — с надеждой спросил Драко, рассматривая цветные плиты, висящие в воздухе без опоры.

— Насколько я успел заметить, тут нет ничего, кроме этой танцплощадки. Нам просто надо ее пересечь.

— Пересечь? — слизеринец зло ухмыльнулся, — ну что ж, вперед, отважный Мальчик-Который-Выжил, покажи мне пример.

— Малфой, ты трус! — Гарри с презрением посмотрел на него.

— Нет, я не трус. Просто не хочу идти первым, — ответил Драко.

— Да какая разница! Если погибну я, то и ты погибнешь тоже. — Напомнил гриффиндорец.

— Ты не погибнешь, на то ты и «бла бла бла который выжил и так далее», — пожал плечами Драко.

— Ну, хорошо, — сказал Гарри с досадой, — я в отличие от тебя не боюсь. — С этими словами он быстро пошел вперед, стараясь не думать о темном провале под ногами. Над головой сгущались сумерки. Ночь ложилась на горы, а на мосту было светло. Красные, синие, желтые квадраты освещали путь. «Не хватает только зеркального шара сверху», — подумал гриффиндорец. К его удивлению, на противоположную сторону он добрался без происшествий. 

— Иди сюда! — крикнул он, помахав Драко рукой.

Тот вздохнул и медленно сделал шаг, потом другой, глядя вверх, на темное небо, на луну, застывшую над его головой. Однако, преодолев десять квадратов, слизеринец остановился, внезапно осознавая, что стоит на светящейся, висящей в воздухе плите над пропастью неизвестно сколько сотен миль глубиной. Эта мысль буквально парализовала его. Драко замер, не в силах пошевелится.

— Малфой! — крикнул Гарри, — что случилось?

Его голос заставил слизеринца очнуться. 

— Я не могу… — начал он, но в следующую секунду почувствовал, как опора уходит из-под ног. Не успел он понять что происходит, как каким-то чудом уже лежал на животе на соседнем квадрате, а ноги болтались в пустоте. Казалось, страх придал Драко сил. Подтянувшись, он быстро вылез на поверхность и, с трудом поднявшись с колен, в ужасе посмотрел на Поттера. Тот что-то кричал, но Драко не слышал.

Гарри видел, что слизеринец никак не реагирует на окрики. Но надо было как-то обратить на себя его внимание. В противном случае за их победу в испытании гриффиндорец не ручался. Он заметил, что перед тем как провалиться вниз, плита начала мигать. И сейчас это происходило с той, на которой находился Малфой. Гарри поднял с земли камешек и швырнул в него.

Когда в лоб Драко попало что-то твердое, мальчик пришел в себя. Услышав слова школьного врага: «Малфой, прыгай вперед!», он, не раздумывая, подчинился, и в следующее мгновение синий квадрат, на котором он стоял секунду назад, рухнул вниз. 

Драко обернулся, проследив безумным взглядом падение.

— Поттер! Что мне делать!? — закричал он.

— Черт! — Гарри сделал шаг к краю обрыва, — Малфой, вправо! Быстро! 

Едва слизеринец отступил вправо на зеленый квадрат, как красный исчез в провале. 

— Быстрее, еще быстрее, вперед и влево! 

Драко подчинился, не думая. Он прыгнул на желтую плиту, с трудом удержав равновесие. Даже не успел перевести дух, как услышал:

— Вперед, — и снова прыгнул. 

— Вправо…

Драко едва успевал касаться ногами квадратов, как они исчезали, и он прыгал снова.

— Малфой, вперед, — кричал Гарри. Плиты рушились все быстрее, их становилось все меньше. Они осыпались справа и слева, начинали мигать, а потом исчезали в пропасти. 

— Малфой, — проорал гриффиндорец, понимая, что выхода нет, — беги!

Слизеринец побежал. И вот когда он был в шаге от края скалы, последний квадрат растворился под ногами. Оттолкнувшись, Малфой упал грудью на скользкую землю, чувствуя, что съезжает в пропасть. Он начал скрести по камню, сдирая ногти, пытаясь удержаться. Сейчас, в этой безумной борьбе он был животным, спасающим свою жизнь. Извивающимся, карабкающимся животным. Еще несколько отчаянных мгновений, и вдруг что-то рвануло Драко вверх, и он упал на камни. 

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Гарри понял и оценил ситуацию. Повинуясь молниеносным командам даже не разума, а инстинкта, он бросился к обрыву, схватил Малфоя за руки и вытащил на поверхность. Гарри так резко рванул его на себя, что оступился и упал на спину. Больно ударившись о камни, он судорожно вздохнул, но нашел в себе силы встать на корточки. 

— Ты как? — тяжело дыша, спросил он у лежавшего на животе Драко.

— Я? — отозвался тот, с трудом становясь на колени. В голове, как в раковине, шумело море. 

— Ясно, — вздохнул Гарри, поднимаясь, — давай помогу. 

Он взял Драко под руку. Тот не сопротивлялся. Выпрямившись, слизеринец посмотрел назад. Там, за их спинами, зиял темный провал, оставшийся на месте моста. Закружилась голова. Тело словно наполнил холодный воздух. Драко осознал, что действительно только что чуть не умер. Перед его внутренним взором мелькали картины: он скребет ногтями по камням, а потом срывается. Несколько секунд он испытывает панический ужас. Потом что? Его сердце остановится? Успеет ли он подумать, что спастись уже нельзя, и это конец? Виски сжало тисками, глаза защипало. Драко отвернулся, сосредоточенно поправляя мантию кровоточащими пальцами. 

— Малфой… — Гарри внимательно смотрел на побелевшие губы слизеринца. 

— Да? — прошелестел тот, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. 

— Ты в порядке или нет? — взволнованно спросил Гарри.

— Да, — отрешенно ответил Драко.

Понятно, — кивнул Гарри. «Как будто я не вижу, что ты готов разрыдаться от страха» — подумал он устало, и сердце сдавило что-то, похожее на жалость. Гарри лучше, чем кто-либо, знал, что такое — быть на волосок от смерти. 

— Поттер, не смотри на меня так… — процедил Драко. Голова разболелась. Было гадко от осознания того, что гриффиндорец снова спас его.

— Идем, — выдавил Гарри, чувствуя, как болит спина.

— И я прямо сейчас брошусь выполнять твои команды, — огрызнулся Драко, беря реванш за свое безграничное доверие несколько минут назад. 

Гарри пожал плечами и, повернувшись к нему спиной, зашагал прочь. Воспользовавшись тем, что Поттер не видит, Драко облизал ободранные пальцы и пошел следом.


	6. Времена года

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой время летит незаметно, Гарри борется с собой, а Драко пытается согреться**

Слизеринец молчал уже несколько часов, и это здорово раздражало Гарри. Он почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым перед Драко, то ли за то, что подверг его жизнь опасности, то ли за то, что спас ее. Звук сглатываемой слюны резал слух. Хотелось вообще перестать глотать и дышать. В темном небе не было ни одной звезды, и казалось, что солнце уже никогда не выйдет из-за горизонта. Гарри мечтал, наконец, расшевелить своего спутника, слушая печальный отзвук его шагов. 

Драко устало брел следом и, глядя на мантию идущего впереди мальчика, пытался представить его прямую, сильную спину, скрытую тканью, думать о ней, о том, как двигаются мускулы под кожей, когда он идет. Но снова и снова видел, как падает в пропасть, и от ужаса воздух замерзал в легких. Страх смерти напоминал об одиночестве и беспомощности перед неизбежным концом. Драко охватывало желание сесть, обхватить голову руками и не двигаться. Мучительно, просто нестерпимо хотелось согреться. Воспоминания о детской кроватке, об одеяле на мгновение всплывали откуда-то со дна памяти, но едва он успевал зацепить их — вырывались и тонули, оставляя после себя чувство невосполнимой утраты. Хотелось снова стать ребенком, вверяющим себя в руки всемогущей матери, и истошным криком требующим внимания, не допуская даже мысли о том, что она может отказать.

Тем временем становилось теплее. Дорога превратилась в узкую тропу, и теперь спускалась среди поросших мхом камней в расщелину между скалами. Внизу, звонкий и шумный, бежал горный ручей. Пахло свежестью и влажной древесиной.

— Малфой, — позвал Гарри, — А тут не плохо, правда?

Драко посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил. От этого тяжелого взгляда гриффиндорцу стало не по себе.

— Малфой, может быть, у тебя что-нибудь болит? Скажи, если так, — снова заговорил он, думая, что Драко нужна поддержка, или, может быть, какая то помощь. Но тот молчал.

— Спой что-нибудь, я не против, — Гарри в третий раз предпринял попытку разговорить спутника, но ответом ему была тишина, нарушаемая только журчанием быстрой воды.

— Молчишь, — мрачно констатировал гриффиндорец, — я тоже могу молчать, причем совершенно не напрягаясь. Очень долго. Мне вообще не нужна компания.

С этими словами Гарри уставился себе под ноги, решив не пытаться заговорить с Малфоем до привала. В поисках места для ночлега они шли дальше, мимо низкорослых кривых деревьев, по берегу холодного ручья. Было тихо, и только пар их дыханий таял в темноте. Преодолев еще, по крайней мере, милю, они увидели пятно света вдали.

— Смотри, Малфой… Как думаешь, что это может быть? — спросил Гарри, показывая на возвышавшийся впереди лес, будто плывущий в голубоватом тумане. Но ответа снова не дождался. Чем дальше они шли между выросшими и выпрямившимися деревьями, которые обступали дорогу, тем сильнее становилось свечение. В какой-то момент тропинка кончилась, и маги вышли к озеру. Вот тут Драко заговорил.

— Поттер… — прошептал он, придвигаясь к Гарри и касаясь плечом его плеча, — смотри, бабочки…

Увиденное изумило и восхитило гриффиндорца. По поверхности лазурного озера к берегам растекался теплый голубой свет, который, казалось, шел с самого дна, сквозь чистую, прозрачную воду. Над ее поверхностью метались стрекозы. Рядом, склоняя длинные ветви к самой воде, шелестели ивы. Вокруг, среди высокой ярко-зеленой травы белой россыпью мелькали головки ромашек, к земле клонились веточки вереска, яркими проблесками алели маки. Когда Гарри коснулся пальцами черной звезды в сердце цветка, ему показалось, что он касается бархата. И повсюду, легкие и яркие, порхали бабочки. Гарри поднял голову. Вверху, где-то в густой листве окружавших озеро деревьев, звенели голоса невидимых птиц. 

Но больше всего поражал запах. Он был ласковым, обволакивал ноздри, грел легкие. Здесь пахло летом. Пахло самыми драгоценными воспоминаниями, дарившими радость. В этом запахе была нежность, заключавшая в себе грусть, и юность пронзительная в своей конечности. Хотелось закрыть глаза и дышать, дышать. Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце наполняет что-то едва уловимое, трепетное и печальное.

— Малфой, это тебе, — Гарри сорвал ромашку и протянул Драко, — пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

— Ну, раз ты так просишь… — ответил Драко. Собственный голос показался ему странно чужим. Он смущенно посмотрел на неожиданный подарок. Взял его и неловко сжал стебель в кулаке. — Я подумаю…

— Думай, — разрешил Гарри и вытер рукой лоб. Только сейчас он заметил, что здесь жарко. Гарри снял плащ и бросил его на траву. 

— А пока ты думаешь — давай поужинаем, — сказал он, отвязывая от пояса брюк мешок, — Я устал. 

— Хм… Я тоже, — признался Драко, украдкой пряча цветок в карман мантии. Скинув туфли и закатав рукава, сел вслед за гриффиндорцем на траву. 

— О! Привет от Волдеморта? — неожиданно мрачно поинтересовался Гарри. Слизеринец сразу понял, что увидел школьный враг. На предплечье темнела метка, та самая, которой отмечал своих приспешников Темный Лорд. Драко потянулся закрыть ее:

— Убедился, Поттер?

— Да, — усмехнулся Гарри, сбросив мантию, — я знал, что она у тебя есть.

— Знал? — Драко поднял брови, — не удивительно… Ты шпионил за мной целый год. Не понимаю, почему ты никому не сказал?

— Ха! Можно подумать, меня кто-то слушал! — ответил гриффиндорец, разламывая пирог с крольчатиной. — Да и потом, точно я убедился во всем только перед тем, как ты слинял со Снейпом. Когда ты собирался убить директора Авадой, но так и не решился.

— Что? — Драко порозовел, — не было такого!

— Было. Я видел. И слышал, — ответил Гарри, глядя на него в упор, — но теперь все это неважно. 

— Ты видел? — прошептал Драко, — видел меня и Дамблдора на Астрономической башне? Не может быть… Тебя же там не было…

— Был, — гриффиндорец невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— И не помешал мне?

— Нашлись и без меня желающие. Но это не имеет значения. Ты будешь есть или нет? — раздражаясь, спросил Гарри. Капля пота скатилась за воротник рубашки-поло. Он смахнул ее тыльной стороной ладони и стянул рубашку через голову. Драко собирался ответить, но не стал, молча глядя, как напрягаются мышцы на руках Поттера, когда он раздевается, на темные волосы на животе, уходящие широкой стрелкой за пояс брюк. 

— Малфой, куда ты смотришь? — поднял брови Гарри, и слизеринец порозовел.

— Давай сюда мешок. — Резко бросил Драко, и, вытащив сэндвич, начал жевать.

— Малфой! Плащ! — хмуро процедил гриффиндорец, указывая взглядом на пальцы Драко, которые тот снова вытирал о ткань.

— Я в шоке от твоей мелочности, Потти! Он все равно уже грязный! — возмутился слизеринец, медленно убирая руку.

Гарри покачал головой, и они продолжили есть, думая каждый о своем. Драко рассматривал нос Поттера, крупный с небольшой горбинкой, изучал его ноздри, трепетавшие, когда тот вдыхал. А Гарри размышлял о том, как сформулировать свой вопрос Ничьей земле, чтобы ответ получился наиболее полным. Ведь ему надо было знать точные места, где находятся оставшиеся хоркруксы. Маки увяли. Теперь среди потускневшей травы вытягивались незнакомые желтые цветы, крупные головки которых возвышались в мягком свете озера. Жара постепенно спадала, превращенная прохладным ветром в зыбкое августовское тепло.

Занятые своими мыслями, молодые люди не замечали перемены, происходившие вокруг. Воздух был еще по-летнему ласковым, но в нем уже угадывался легкий запах тления и близких холодов. Первый золотой лист упал на зеленую траву. Зацвели ярко красные, пышные сентябрьские цветы. Когда порыв холодного ветра окатил магов, Драко поежился. Он опустил рукава и надел туфли. А листья, багряные, желтые и рыжие, кружась, ложились на светящуюся загадочным светом поверхность озера. Они, словно маленькие лодки, трепетные и хрупкие, танцевали в позеленевшей воде. 

— Поттер, — Драко засунул в рот остатки бутерброда и обхватил себя за плечи. — Происходит что-то странное, тебе не кажется? Мне холодно. 

Гарри встал, натягивая рубашку. Надев мантию и оглядываясь, сделал несколько шагов.

— По-моему, здесь наступает осень, Малфой, — сказал он, нахмурившись.

— Не может быть! — удивился Драко, озираясь.— Совсем недавно было жарко. Осень не может наступить так быстро!

— Не может, — согласился Гарри, наклоняясь и поднимая мешок, — но она наступает. Посмотри!

Драко изумленно взирал на опадающие листья, увядающие цветы и травы. 

— Может быть, это можно объяснить как-то иначе… — выдавил он, наконец.

— Как? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Как, как… Подумать не можешь что ли? — протянул слизеринец, злой от того, что на ум ничего не приходит.

— Я подумал, и все еще считаю, что наступает осень. — Пожал плечами Гарри.

Промозглый ветер забирался под полы мантии слизеринца, обдувая голые колени. Драко подобрал ноги и поежился. Становилось холоднее. Спустя час трава пожухла, а бабочки исчезли. Последние темно-багряные листья, паря во влажном воздухе, опускались на землю. Гарри почувствовал, как что-то мокрое скатилось за воротник рубашки, ударило в запястье, ледяной пулей стукнуло по лбу. Он выставил перед собой открытую ладонь. Острые холодные капли наполнили ее влагой. 

— Идем под дерево, — сказал Малфою Гарри, плотнее запахивая мантию и поднимая с земли плащ, с которого поспешно вскочил Драко.

— Отвратительно, — выдохнул слизеринец, наблюдая из-под широколапой ели за моросящим по земле дождем, превратившим место их стоянки в грязевое месиво.

— Да. Не повезло, — задумчиво произнес Гарри, прикидывая, где им теперь спать. Он посмотрел на продрогшего Малфоя, волосы которого намокли несмотря на ветки над головой. — Хочешь — одень мою мантию…

— А что не предложишь плащ, Поттер? — сдерживая зубную дробь, спросил Драко.

— Ты же потом мне его не отдашь, — ответил Гарри, — так что?

— Давай, — кивнул слизеринец быстро. 

Спрятавшись под деревом, мальчики наблюдали за тем, как дождь постепенно кончается, уступая место мокрому снегу, ложившемуся липким неровным слоем на черную голую землю. 

— Малфой, — позвал Гарри, — после побега ты встречал Волдеморта?

Драко ухмыльнулся дрожащими губами.

— Не твоего ума дело, Потти. Если и да, то что?

— Где? — спросил гриффиндорец, кутаясь в грязный плащ, пахнущий илом и сэндвичами.

— Где, где… Где надо… — огрызнулся Драко вяло. Ему очень хотелось рассказать Поттеру все. Но он боялся, что Лорд прочитает его мысли, если Драко доведется вернутся обратно. — Может и не только его. Может, еще кое-кого, кто тебе не нравится.

— Кого? 

— Ох, какой же ты любопытный. — Покачал головой Драко, отчаянно улыбаясь.

Тем временем снег кончился.

Голые ветви деревьев чернели в неверном свете озерной глади. В морозном чистом воздухе пахло прелой листвой. Вода начала покрываться первой тонкой коркой льда. Стоять на месте стало невозможно. Необходимо было двигаться, чтобы ноги не мерзли в легких туфлях.

— Поттер! — изо рта Драко вырвалось облако белого пара, — я отморожу себе задницу! Отдай мне свои штаны.

— Может тебе еще и трусы отдать? — поинтересовался Гарри, прохаживающийся туда сюда по берегу.

Слизеринец спрятал руки в рукава как в муфту.

— Поттер! — крикнул он посиневшими губами, — я умру от переохлаждения. Тебе надо что-то предпринять!

— Надо, но не мне, а тебе! — бросил Гарри раздраженно, — одеваться надо теплее. Мерлинова борода… Я и так отдал тебе свою мантию.

Лед на озере окреп, и подводный свет тускло пробивался через его толщу. Снова повалил снег, большие белые хлопья на темном небе. Гарри и Драко устало бродили по берегу. Гриффиндорец, завернувшись в плащ, пробовал прыгать, бегать, притоптывать, изображая нечто наподобие пляски святого Витта. Драко с силой хлопал себя по плечам, и пританцовывал у самой кромки воды. Но мальчики мерзли все сильнее.

— Поттер, если ты срочно что-нибудь не предпримешь, мы оба замерзнем! — донесся до Гарри звенящий шепот Малфоя. 

— Что я, по-твоему, должен сделать? — ехидно спросил гриффиндорец. Распахнув плащ, он открыл мешок. Из того, что в нем было, только мантия-невидимка могла пригодиться. Гарри вытащил ее и накинул себе на плечи. Снег падал на оставшуюся непокрытой голову, а телу стало необыкновенно тепло, одежда высохла. На земле под ногами Гарри растаял снег, и появилась молодая трава. «Похоже, я неплохо перезимую», — подумал он, но, посмотрев на Малфоя, смутился. Тот стоял с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к дереву, и кутался в мантии, которые все равно были слишком тонкими, чтобы согреть. 

— Малфой, — позвал гриффиндорец громко, но тот не отзывался. Тогда Гарри подошел к нему и встряхнул за плечи:

— Малфой, ты что? Спать нельзя, надо двигаться.

— Не хочу, — вяло отмахнулся Драко, не открывая глаз, — я устал, хочу спать.

— Ну, хорошо, сейчас, — сказал Гарри, и, сняв мантию-невидимку, накрыл ей слизеринца, — так лучше?

— Что это? — удивился Драко, очнувшись. — Мантия-неведимка?

— Да, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Так вот откуда у Воющей хижины взялась твоя голова! — Воскликнул слизеринец потрясенно.

— Да, оттуда… А ты что подумал? 

— Ничего, — сказал Драко и замолчал. Не мог же он рассказать Поттеру о том, как постоянно думал о нем, и испугался, что тот начинает ему мерещиться.

— Ладно, — Гарри понял, что ничего большего не дождется, — ложись и отдыхай.

Тот послушно лег, накрывшись с головой. Полежав немного, он выглянул. 

— А мешок? — крикнул Драко гриффиндорцу, оставшемуся под деревом.

Гарри закатил глаза, и с раздражением бросил его слизеринцу.

— Спокойной ночи, Потти, — протянул Драко, схватив добычу и спрятавшись. Ему стало тепло и уютно. Ничто не напоминало о холоде снаружи. Не хватало только гриффиндорца. 

А снег все падал, укрывая деревья и светящийся лед. Гарри переступал с ноги на ногу, думая о странных желаниях, пугавших его. Ему хотелось оказаться на месте собственной мантии, обнимавшей слизеринца за плечи, согревавшей тонкое тело. Хотелось стать землей, на которой лежит Драко, теплый и сонный. Гарри тряхнул головой. Он решил замерзнуть, только бы не оказаться рядом с Малфоем в жаркой тесноте под мантией. Однако чем суровее становился мороз, тем меньше Гарри боялся. В конце концов, он подбежал к мантии-невидимке и забрался под нее. Дрожа от холода, повернулся спиной к Драко.

— Замерз, Потти? — раздался ехидный, манерный голос.

— Спокойной ночи, Малфой, — сказал Гарри сухо, отодвигаясь от слизеринца как можно дальше. 

— Поттер, — снова заговорил тот, — постели плащ.

— Спи, — ответил Гарри холодно.

— Не могу спать на голой земле, она жесткая, — капризно отозвался Драко.

— Принцесса на горошине, — мрачно процедил гриффиндорец. Мальчики расстелили плащ на земле и снова легли.

— Спокойной ночи, Поттер, — сказал Драко довольным тоном и затих.

Злой Гарри снова повернулся к школьному врагу спиной.

Он закрыл глаза, но перед его внутренним взором неожиданно появился голый Драко, моющийся в оранжевой воде. Гарри открыл глаза и уставился в темноту ночи, стараясь отвлечься от близости чужого тела. Слизеринец лежал совсем рядом, и это волновало и пугало его. Гарри старался не думать ни о чем, но раскаленный металл в паху не позволял ему отвлечься. Стоило смежить веки, и он начинал видеть картины одна откровеннее другой, и не мог никуда от них деться. В конце концов, Гарри все-таки задремал, погружаясь в сон, полный похотливых мокрых видений.

Драко лежал тихо, прислушиваясь к шумам снаружи. Сначала выл ветер, потом вьюга стихла, и было видно, как падает мягкий снег. Мальчик устал, но старался не заснуть. Положив мешок под голову, слизеринец фантазировал. Представлял, как они с Поттером поворачиваются друг к другу и начинают целоваться. Гарри ласкает языком его губы, а пальцами забирается под подол мантии и проводит по внутренней стороне бедер от кромки чулок до ягодиц. Потом ложится сверху и входит в него, так будто делал это миллионы раз, властно и уверенно. Или лучше, если Драко обхватит губами его член или прильнет ртом к тугому горячему сфинктеру, и от желания сведет ноги, а пах нальется мучительной тяжестью. 

Лежа в нескольких дюймах от Поттера, Драко так распалил себя, что только страх быть пойманным не позволял ему повернуться к гриффиндорцу и прижаться покрепче. Он зажмурился, стараясь дышать тише. Драко боялся даже пошевелиться, так что мысль помочь себе достичь разрядки пришлось оставить. Промучившись какое-то время, мальчик все таки заснул. Проваливаясь в сон, он подумал, что стало теплее и будто ему слышно журчание множества ручейков, стекавшихся в озеро.

Гарри было очень хорошо. Странное чувство охватило его. Словно он выпил немного, и томительное желание растеклось по телу вместе с алкоголем. Словно вернулся домой после долгой дороги и обнял кого-то дорогого. Гриффиндорец еще не понял до конца, проснулся он или по-прежнему спит. Постепенно, к нему возвращалось осознание того, где он и почему. Под мантией было тепло, даже жарко. Гарри открыл глаза и увидел перед собой белобрысый затылок. Еще через секунду он осознал, что обнимает слизеринца, сжимая его влажную ладонь, а напряженный член, недвусмысленно оттягивающий ткань брюк, тесно прижимается к заднице Драко. Гарри осторожно разжал пальцы. Отодвинувшись, аккуратно приподнял край мантии-невидимки. Свежая весенняя трава пробивалась из-под земли прямо перед его носом. Он глубоко вздохнул и вылез из душных недр. Ярко светило солнце, сверкая на влажных молодых листьях. Высоко в ветвях звенели голоса невидимых птиц. Гарри присел на колени у берега и плеснул себе в лицо водой. Она оказалась холодной, но это привело гриффиндорца в чувство. Он встал и огляделся, стараясь преодолеть странное волнение и отвлечься от пугающих мыслей. В это время Драко вылез наружу.

— Поттер! — Протянул он, выгибаясь и потягиваясь, — весна пришла!

Преодолев смущение, Гарри посмотрел на слизеринца. Тот стоял, вытянув руки перед собой, зажмурившись, в мятой поттеровской мантии, растрепанный и заспанный. И Гарри тянуло к нему. Гриффиндорец еле заметно мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. «Это все магия. Я не могу ничего к нему чувствовать», — промелькнула паническая мысль.

Драко решил делать вид, что не помнит, как Поттер обнимал его этим утром. Но маленький план работал, так он решил для себя. Подойдя к самой воде, Драко наклонился и украдкой взглянул в нее как в зеркало. 

— Мамочка… — прошептал он, автоматически приглаживая волосы, тут же снова падавшие на лоб, — нет, нет, это озеро врет. 

Забыв про наблюдающего за ним Гарри, слизеринец набрал в ладони воды, разрушая свое опухшее, лохматое отражение, и умылся. 

— Ух, холодная какая, — сказал он тихо, и снова посмотрел на себя, проведя мокрой рукой по волосам. Теперь все выглядело гораздо лучше: прическа была аккуратной, а глаза открылись. Драко улыбнулся себе.

— Малфой, ты влюбился в свое отражение? — ледяной голос Гарри привел его в чувство.

— В отличие от твоего, Потти, в мое можно влюбиться, — бросил он, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки, — мог бы пока устроить нам завтрак, что ли…

— Я похож на домового эльфа? — раздраженно ответил Гарри, одевая свою дорожную мантию, оставленную слизеринцем на траве, и отгоняя видение завернувшегося в нее Драко. Потом сложил и убрал в мешок мантию-невидимку. 

— Что-то есть… — протянул Драко, садясь на плащ. Вокруг уже распускались первые весенние цветы, над головами мальчиков в кружевах листьев проглядывало густо-синие небо.

— Не продолжай, — процедил Гарри, садясь напротив.

— Отчего же, — хмыкнул слизеринец, отпивая из фляги, — я слышал, ты вырос среди магглов, и выполнял все их приказания.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Какая разница? 

— Твой папаша?

Драко почувствовал, как холодеет лицо. Он вспомнил своего отца, вспомнил, как тот кричал, когда Темный Лорд наказывал его. Куда дели тело, после того, как убили его?

— Нет, — ответил слизеринец тихо.

— Мать? 

— Нет. Смешно, что тебя это волнует.

— Кто был с тобой после побега? — Спросил Гарри, снова возвращаясь к давно оставленной теме.

— Снейп и тетка, — внезапно ответил Драко.

— Лестранж? — переспросил Гарри, откладывая бутерброд на траву. 

— Да.

— Что она там делала?

— Поттер, — Драко облизал сухие губы, — я и так тебе рассказал слишком много.

— Ты что, боишься? Или остаешься верным своему хозяину? — зло поинтересовался Гарри.

— Нет, — выдохнул Драко и осекся. Это было уже слишком. — Поттер, да какая разница, что она делала? Разговаривала со Снейпом, например, о какой-то ерунде, заходила к Лорду…

— Так он был там же, где и ты? — Гарри тут же поймал Драко на слове.

— Поттер! Это все не твоего ума дело, понятно? — вспыхнул слизеринец, и откусил большой кусок сэндвича, чтобы больше ничего не сболтнуть. Драко сам не понимал, зачем разговаривает с врагом на такие темы.

Остаток завтрака прошел в молчании. В свежем воздухе снова порхали бабочки, пели птицы. Солнце сверкало на прозрачно голубой поверхности озера.


	7. Страж

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой ненависть открывает двери, Гарри жаждет крови, а Драко скрывает свои мысли**

От светящегося озера дорога вела мальчиков дальше в горы, через влажный густой лес. Тропа уходила все глубже в чащу, и им приходилось продираться сквозь бурелом, перелезать через подгнившие, поросшие мхом стволы упавших деревьев. Солнечные лучи не достигали подлеска, терялись высоко в кронах. Гарри кутался в плащ. Мантия-невидимка утратила согревающие качества, поэтому Драко выпросил у Поттера его мантию и одел поверх своей. Из их ртов валил пар, когда они говорили. Иногда во мгле сложно было рассмотреть, куда держать путь. Однако Драко был настроен оптимистично. Он воспрял духом. После долгого года, прожитого в страхе, он снова чувствовал себя хорошо, и, шагая по тропинке за гриффиндорцем, напевал песню «Уизли — наш король».

— Малфой, — не выдержав, сказал Гарри, — заткнись.

В отличие от слизеринца, он был зол. Его бесили чувства, которые он испытывал к Малфою, бесило то, что он не смог их контролировать. Эти желания казались ему глубоко неправильными, словно он предавал самого себя, совершая нечто противное своей природе.

— Поттер, ты — грубиян, — протянул Драко, внимательно глядя себе под ноги. Один раз он уже запнулся о корень и свалился в грязь.

— Возможно, но я уже который раз прошу тебя — никогда не пой. Только грубость способна привести тебя в чувства.

— Не только, — Драко оторвал взгляд от своих замызганных туфель.

— Еще хороший удар под дых…— предположил Гарри.

— Ты так плохо меня знаешь, Потти, — деланно вздохнул Драко, — что же позволяет тебе быть таким самоуверенным, а?

— Я не самоуверен, — ответил Гарри, перешагивая через корягу, — но знаю тебя достаточно… 

— Да неужели? — Драко поднял брови, обращаясь к спине гриффиндорца.

— Именно. Я изучил тебя на практике. Как ни старался игнорировать тебя, заткнулся ты только, когда пришлось набить тебе морду, — ответил тот. Драко его слова задели. 

— Мог бы просто поговорить со мной, а не строить из себя непонятно что, — сказал он тихо.

— Поговорить о чем? — спросил Гарри, — о грязнокровках? О правильном выборе друзей? Может быть о том, как нереально крут твой папаша? Не представляю, о чем с тобой можно разговаривать… 

— Думаешь, что твои темы так отличаются разнообразием? — обиделся Драко. — Скорее всего, со своими дружками вы болтаете только о квиддиче. Ах да! И еще о том, как бы тебе снова выпендриться, чтобы все заохали: ах, этот прекрасный, благородный, отважный Поттер!

— Малфой, ты завидуешь мне. — Процедил Гарри, — опрометчиво с твоей стороны…

— Да чему тут завидовать, Потти, — Драко окончательно разозлился. Только их отношения пошли на лад, как Поттер снова унижает его, — ты только и умеешь, что летать на метле и демонстрировать свой знаменитый шрам. Непонятно, зачем вообще твоя грязнокровая мамаша спасла тебя. В конце концов, могла бы потом родить еще одного.

— Послушай, — Гарри остановился и, обернувшись, посмотрел на слизеринца, — меня ты этим уже не заденешь. Придумай что-нибудь новое. 

Драко разразился гомерическим хохотом.

— Тоже мне! Не делай вид, что тебе все равно!

— Довольно, — отрезал Гарри, — что за нелепая судьба! И я даже не могу повернуться и уйти. Ну не драться же мне с тобой, Малфой, в самом деле! Что во мне такого, что каждый жалкий идиот норовит рассказать, какой я на самом деле есть? Ладно, надеюсь, ты сам когда-нибудь заткнешься…

— Еще вчера ты умолял меня поговорить с тобой, так ведь, Потти? Какой же ты непоследовательный и… Жалкий идиот? — повторил Драко, и, наконец, замолчал, в бессильной злобе прикидывая, как бы подставить гриффиндорцу подножку, или толкнуть его в первую попавшуюся яму. 

— Именно, — холодно ответил Гарри, — забавно, что ты сразу принял это на свой счет. 

— Я слышал! Ты имел в виду меня, — мрачно отозвался Драко, зло посмотрев в затылок гриффиндорцу.

— В том числе, но не будем об этом. Лучше расскажи, где же ты все-таки прятался после того, как Снейп уволок тебя из Хогвартса? — поинтересовался Гарри, меняя тему.

— Где-то прятался. В одном месте, — уклончиво ответил слизеринец, — только тебя это не касается, знаешь ли, Поттер.

— Это что, секрет? — спросил Гарри, отшвыривая ногой с дороги гнилой сук.

— Просто… Зачем тебе знать? — поинтересовался Драко. — Ты собираешься меня спасать, что ли?

— А надо? — с сомнением переспросил Гарри.

— А ты спасешь? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Драко.

— Мерлинова борода! Малфой, все, тема закрыта, — бросил Гарри.

Следующие несколько минут они шли в тишине, глядя себе под ноги. Драко пытался засунуть за ухо падавшую на глаза челку. «А что, сказал бы ему. Может, он помог бы тебе», — шептал внутренний голос. «Да!? После всего, что он сейчас наговорил? Подождем. Снейп обязательно что-нибудь придумает и вытащит нас», — отвечал ему мальчик.

«Что же это за место, где он прятался?» — спрашивал себя Гарри, — «Он не рассказывает из принципа, или ему есть, что скрывать? И этот вопрос про спасение… Малфой так шутит, или ему действительно нужна помощь? Возможно, он в опасности там, в магическом мире?»

— Поттер, — снова заговорил Драко, шагая вслед за гриффиндорцем по тропе, — а где был ты, можно узнать? 

— Что? — переспросил Гарри.

— Где был ты, когда… — начал Драко, но осекся. Узкая дорога исчезала в расщелине между поросшими мхом камнями. 

— Идем, — сказал Гарри, остановившись на секунду.

— Обрати внимание — теперь мы, не задумываясь, лезем в каждую дыру, к которой приводит нас тропинка, тогда как раньше долго спорили, стоит ли нам делать это, — заметил Драко, протискиваясь между разбившими камень корнями древних деревьев.

— Ты спорил, не я. — Уточнил Гарри, спускаясь по скользкой каменной лестнице в темное нутро пещеры, — осторожно, не упади.

— Я, что, по-твоему, такой неловкий, что ли? — недовольно отозвался из темноты слизеринец, — ай!

— Что случилось? — раздраженно спросил Гарри, вглядываясь во мрак. Тут на его предплечье сомкнулись тонкие пальцы.

— Ничего, — промямлил Драко. Гарри протянул руку и, нащупав волосы слизеринца, провел по ним рукой, — ты цел?

— А как же? Ты думаешь, что я фарфоровый? — спросил Драко. Он зажмурился, наслаждаясь прикосновением поттеровских пальцев.

— Нет. — С досадой ответил гриффиндорец, быстро убирая руку в карман плаща, — просто ты неуклюжий, как тролль… Мало ли куда ты там опять свалился.

Малфой обиженно засопел, задетый за живое. 

— Ты считаешь, что тебе позволено оскорблять меня, да, Потти? — спросил он тихо.

— Даже не думал, — вздохнул Гарри, — идем. Только…. Может, ты возьмешь меня за руку, что бы мы не потеряли друг друга?

— Ничего. Я справлюсь сам, — холодно ответил Драко.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами его спутник, и на ощупь побрел во мгле коридора. Драко следовал за ним, лихорадочно прислушиваясь к его шагам. Было страшно даже представить, что будет, если отвлечься, и потерять ориентир, заблудиться в подземных катакомбах. 

— Малфой, дальше дороги нет, — раздался голос Гарри из темноты, и слизеринец наткнулся на его руку.

— Как нет? — спросил Драко, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

— Дальше тупик, — отозвался Гарри задумчиво, опускаясь на корточки и ощупывая камень. Внезапно он задел что-то, напомнившее ему металлический рычаг, и стена поехала вправо. 

— Ого! — воскликнул Драко, — очередная ловушка для глупых мальчиков!

— Для одного глупого мальчика, — ответил Гарри, вставая. 

— Ты имеешь в виду себя, разумеется, — холодно бросил Драко. 

Гарри собрался ответить, но вдруг из глубины комнаты, освещенной неверным светом факелов, нечто большое бросилось к ним с диким ревом. Гриффиндорец отскочил назад и наступил Драко на ногу.

— Поттер! Неуклюжий тролль! — воскликнул тот, отталкивая его.

— Заткнись, Малфой, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы, досадуя на то, что Малфой увидел его испуганным. Взяв себя в руки, он сделал шаг вперед и осторожно заглянул в комнату. В лицо ему пахнуло смрадом. Чудовище снова бросилось на них, но тут же отлетело назад, удерживаемое широкой длинной цепью у кованой двери в противоположной стене.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Гарри оглянулся и увидел своего спутника, прижавшегося к холодным камням коридора.

— Я туда не войду, — твердо сказал тот. Он понял, что напугало гриффиндорца.

— Малфой, — сказал Гарри тихо, — ты войдешь, потому что должен.

— Нет, нет, не хочу, — зашептал Драко. Теперь уверенности в его голосе поубавилось. 

— Придется захотеть, — ответил Гарри, снова заглядывая в комнату. И опять отшатнулся, когда на него кинулось существо, похожее на гигантскую жабу. Расположенные на лбу маленькие глазки блестели, как спины слизней, из пасти, наполненной зубами, острыми и длинными, как шпаги, капала слюна, а широкие перепончатые лапы заканчивались толстыми обломанными когтями. Однако, не добежав и до середины комнаты, оно отлетело обратно к стене. Гарри окинул взглядом помещение. Освещенное факелами, коптящими высоко под потолком в каждом из углов, оно казалось мрачным и сырым. Одну из стен украшали два перекрещенных меча.

— Я не могу захотеть, чтобы меня съела лягушка! — прошипел слизеринец из-за спины.

— Как ни странно, я тоже. Слушай, у нас нет выбора, как всегда, поэтому не трусь.

— Я не трушу. 

— Ты не трусишь. Ты в ужасе, Малфой, — сухо сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему, — я не собираюсь тебя уговаривать, как ты не понимаешь? 

— Я и не прошу, — Драко зло сощурил глаза. — Я просто не войду и все.

— Тогда я оставлю тебя здесь. В темном коридоре. Одного. — Предложил гриффиндорец.

— Нет. Ты не способен на такое.

— Повторяю. Ты плохо меня знаешь. Мне надо пройти испытание и я его пройду, — объяснил Гарри, заходя в комнату. Слизеринец бросился за ним, испугавшись, что комната закроется.

Дверь за ними тут же захлопнулась, и маги оказались один на один с безумно скалящимся и кидающимся на них чудищем. 

— Если мы должны пройти вон в ту дверь, — выдавил Драко, прячась за спиной гриффиндорца, — то считай, мы проиграли.

— Посмотрим. — Ответил Гарри, — лягушка — видимо, страж. Он охраняет дверь. Убьем его, и путь свободен.

— Убьем его, — передразнил Драко тихо, — скорее оно убьет нас.

Гарри снял со стены мечи и протянул один слизеринцу. — На. Судя по всему — это оружие против стража.

— Ты предлагаешь зарезать монстра этой… зубочисткой? — поинтересовался Драко, крутя в руках длинный тонкий клинок.

— Я предлагаю? — Гарри удивленно вскинул брови, — это нам Ничья земля предлагает.

— Да какое мне дело! Все равно **здесь** я из-за **тебя** , — буркнул Драко, прижимаясь к двери с мечом в ослабевших от страха руках.

— Ты повторил это уже пять раз. Придумай что-нибудь новенькое, — мрачно предложил гриффиндорец, разглядывая клинок и рукоять.

— Потом.

Гарри ухмыльнулся:

— Хорошо. 

Он еще раз осмотрел комнату, снял плащ и бросил его на пол. Сверху положил мешок. Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри понял, что страха больше нет. Откуда ни возьмись, появились силы. Он посмотрел в глаза чудовищу, и понял, что должен уничтожить его. Подняв меч, гриффиндорец бросился вперед. Взмахнул клинком, так быстро, что Драко едва мог уследить. Раздался лязг, и меч снова взметнулся вверх. Страж ударил по нему когтистой лапой. Полетели искры. Гарри едва удержался на ногах. Чудище двигалось слишком быстро, он не успевал просчитать, куда оно прыгнет в следующий раз. Еще один взмах сверкающей стали, и гриффиндорец упал, едва успев отползти. Четыре ряда острых как сабли зубов клацнули в дюйме от носков его ботинок. Гарри привалился к стене, стирая пот со лба краем рубашки. Драко заметил кровь у него на щеке, но был слишком испуган, что бы говорить. 

Сжав рукоять меча крепче, Гарри встал и снова бросился вперед. Он не чувствовал боли. Его вела только одна мысль — убить. 

Слизеринец стоял, наблюдая за схваткой. Ни в коем случае он не собирался принимать в ней участие. Пусть Поттер дерется с лягушкой. Драко умеет сражаться только на палочках. В этот момент страж задел гриффиндорца лапой, и тот отлетел назад, стукнувшись головой о дверь. Однако, стерев кровь ладонью, он через секунду уже вскочил на ноги и повернулся к слизеринцу.

— Малфой… — прошипел он, и Драко со страхом увидел в его глазах странный металлический блеск. В них не было ничего, кроме ненависти. — Какого черта ты тут стоишь? Быстро отлепился от стены и помог мне…

Его тон был ледяным, и Драко истерично замотал головой.

-Нееет, я не могу, я не умею…

— Быстро, я сказал! — крикнул Гарри, хватая его за предплечье. Сейчас он презирал Малфоя, так сильно, что хотел причинить ему боль. Никогда раньше хорек так не бесил его. Внезапно перед глазами пронеслись картины первого испытания. Бладжеры, кольца. Гарри удивленно тряхнул головой. Нечто похожее происходило с ним на занятиях окклюменцией, но тогда ему становилось плохо.

— Ай! — воскликнул слизеринец, вырываясь, — отпусти меня, отпусти! мне больно! 

— Легко! — гриффиндорец оттолкнул его, так что Драко ударился локтем о камни, — ты — трусливая гадина, Малфой. Даю тебе пять минут, чтобы взять себя в руки и помочь мне.

Драко кивнул, глядя поверх его плеча, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза. И заметил нечто странное. Страж присел на задние лапы и внимательно наблюдал за перепалкой. А в голове вдруг замелькали воспоминания, так, словно, чудище пыталось прочесть его мысли. Драко успел привычно закрыться, подсунуть фальшивку. Однако тут Гарри снова напал на чудовище, и в ход пошли когти и клыки. Удар, и меч гриффиндорца вылетел из его рук, а сам он отбежал, держась за руку. Драко уже понял, что случится дальше, когда тот подскочил к нему и схватил за плечи.

— Ты собрался с мыслями, хорек? — процедил он, и слизеринец вдруг испугался. С Поттером явно было что-то не так. Он никогда не был таким агрессивным. Даже в худшие минуты своей жизни. А сейчас гриффиндорец вел себя странно.

— Поттер, очнись. Ты … сошел с ума! — воскликнул Драко, услышав, как дрожит голос. И снова ощутил, как страж пытается прочитать его мысли.

— Ты, идиот, мы должны вместе сражаться с ним! Вместе! У меня ничего не получается, потому что я один! — заорал Гарри, — давай, придурок, поднимай меч!

— Да оно же разорвет меня! Разорвет на части! — закричал слизеринец, отталкивая его и снова бросая взгляд на стража. Чудовище опять сидело на задних лапах, внимательно наблюдая за ними. В этот момент гриффиндорец отшатнулся и ударил кулаком в стену: — Ничтожество, — процедил сквозь зубы, и повернулся к чудовищу. А трусливый хорек в этот момент решил кое-что проверить, и толкнул Гарри в спину, при этом блокируя мысли. Тот быстро обернулся.

— Малфой! — прорычал гриффиндорец, в бешенстве глядя на него.

— П-поттер… — ответил Драко, запинаясь.

Гарри схватил его за горло:

— Ты надумал помочь мне, хорек?

— Смотри, оно не двигается, обернись, — прошептал Драко, вцепившись пальцами в его руку, усиленно стараясь закрывать свою память. Чудовище внимательно наблюдало за ними, с выражением спокойного удовлетворения на тупой морде.

Гарри отпустил его и быстро оглянулся. Страж все так же бесновался на цепи.

Гриффиндорец посмотрел на Драко. 

— Видимо, ты пытаешься дурачить меня… — процедил Гарри, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Н-нет. С чего это мне тебя дурачить? — заикаясь, пробормотал слизеринец, чувствуя, как холодеют руки, и от страха напрягается мочевой пузырь. «Поттер сошел с ума…» — промелькнула паническая мысль.

— Имей в виду, я просто скормлю тебя этой жабе. От тебя все равно нет никакого толку, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, чувствуя, как в голове проносятся обрывки прошлого.

— Не-не надо, — выдавил Драко. Он нечаянно бросил взгляд назад, за плечо гриффиндорца, и снова увидел умиротворенную морду стража.

— Поттер, — прошептал мальчик, — оно питается нашим гневом. Когда мы с тобой ругаемся, оно тихо сидит и смотрит. 

Тот посмотрел на него пустыми глазами.

— Ты лжешь?

-Нет, нет, я бы не стал! — слабо возразил Драко, — давай, тряхни меня хорошенько. Сделаем вид, что деремся, и увидишь. 

Гарри, переполняемый жаждой уничтожения, не без удовольствия тряхнул слизеринца, но вопреки чаяньям Драко, за их спинами раздалось рычание, и страж натянул цепь с утроенной силой.

— Это была отговорка? — процедил Гарри. Поверх плеча гриффиндорца Драко снова увидел, как чудище присело и стало смотреть на них.

— Вот опять… Повернись… — Гарри повернулся и увидел, как страж кидается на него.

— Ты… — процедил он, но не найдя слов, поднял меч и снова бросился на чудище. Драко смотрел, как они дерутся, и пытался думать. Это было трудно, но другого выхода не было. «Почему мы не можем сделать вид, что деремся? Почему? Почему?» Новая мысль пришла слизеринцу в голову: «Мне нужно что-то предпринять. Что-то придумать. Что? Мерлин…» Драко чувствовал, как слезы отчаяния наворачиваются на глаза. «Кажется, страж читает наши мысли, а Поттер… кажется, не может закрыться», — секундой позже понял мальчик. Ему казалось — страх парализовал его. Но в момент, когда Поттер отскочил назад передохнуть, Драко отлепился от стены и дал ему подзатыльник. Через мгновенье гриффиндорец был рядом и приставил кончик меча к его горлу:

— Малфой, что ты себе позволяешь? — выдавил Гарри. 

— Не можешь справиться без моей помощи с какой-то жабой. Ты… ты… жалкий трус, Поттер… — прохрипел Драко, глядя ему в глаза, как зачарованный.

— Не думаю, — ледяным тоном ответил Гарри, усмехаясь, — ты, я вижу, так и не образумился. Ну что ж, придется заставить тебя.

— Я только все испорчу.

— Увидим, — Гарри зловеще ухмыльнулся. И снова бросился на стража. Драко выдохнул, вытер лицо рукавом мантии. «Нет, надо сделать что-то более существенное, чтобы заставить стража смотреть. Что-то на самом деле серьезное. Чтобы Поттер действительно захотел убить тебя», — равнодушно сказал внутренний голос. Драко никак не хотел с ним соглашаться. Он не был уверен, кто опаснее: жаба или школьный враг. Но внезапно им овладела совершенно несвойственная ему решимость. «Иначе мы никогда не выйдем из этой комнаты», — решил он.

В этот момент Гарри снова упал. Звеня о камни, меч отскочил к стене, и теперь между гриффиндорцем и его клинком было около полутора футов. Драко подскочил к Гарри, стараясь успеть, пока тот еще лежал на полу. Ноги сопротивлялись этому самоубийству и отказывались двигаться. Но в этой комнате с ним происходили странные вещи. Он впервые, вопреки страху, пытался спасти кого-то, кроме себя. Сделав глубокий вдох, слизеринец поднял меч и воткнул в тыльную сторону левой ладони Гарри, потом быстро вытащил и отскочил назад. Пока тот удивленно смотрел на рану, и, встав на колено, поднимал свой меч, Драко стоял, вцепившись в рукоять вспотевшими руками и обливаясь потом, готовый пойти на попятный. Гриффиндорец встал, сжимая в правой руке клинок. Он видел кровь, но не чувствовал боли. В его глазах отразилось непонимание.

— За каким хреном ты это сделал, Малфой? — спросил он, и его голос показался Драко пустым и страшным. 

— Я всегда ненавидел тебя, Поттер, — срывающимся голосом проговорил слизеринец, — из-за тебя погиб мой отец. Ты слабак и псих. Все, кто пытается что-то сделать для тебя, умирают. Я убью тебя.

Отбросив сомнения, он кинулся на Гарри. Тот поднял меч, отбивая удар, но Драко не отступал. В следующий раз гриффиндорец вновь успел отвести его меч, но тот все же задел предплечье противника. Драко потерял равновесие и выскочил вперед, с трудом удержавшись на ногах. И едва успел закрыться от мощного удара, подставив клинок. Отразив атаку, Драко замахнулся. Но Гарри, в голове которого уже не было ничего, кроме пульсирующей пустоты, увернулся, поднырнув под руку противника, и ударил его коленом в живот. Слизеринец согнулся от нестерпимой боли. Меч выскользнул из влажных ладоней. «Сейчас Поттер убьет меня», — пронеслась мысль. Отскочив в сторону, гриффиндорец размахнулся, и зажатая в кулак рукоять меча врезалась в затылок Драко. Мальчик даже не успел вскрикнуть. Свет для него погас, и воцарилась тишина. Потеряв сознание, слизеринец упал на пол. Гарри занес клинок. Прошла секунда, но для Драко она могла стоить жизни. Гриффиндорец смотрел на себя будто со стороны, словно в замедленной съемке. Вот сверкнула гладкая сталь, вот Гарри отводит руку, придавая силу удару, вот опускает ее и видит, что страж внимательно смотрит на него, с выражением довольства на безобразной морде. «Он питается нашим гневом», — пронеслись молнией в голове слова Малфоя, и резко меняя траекторию удара, Гарри снес голову чудовищу. 

Лохматая башка покатилась в угол, и, ударившись о стену, застыла, выпучив крошечные глазки. Безобразное тело осело бесформенной кучей у двери. 

И тут все вдруг изменилось. В голове Гарри внезапно стало тихо. Так тихо, что казалось, он оглох. А потом его левую руку пронзила чудовищная боль. Казалось, мышцы разрывают на куски металлическими щипцами. Гарри вскрикнул и согнулся, прижимая раненую кисть к груди. Тут его взгляд упал на бесчувственного Драко, лежавшего ничком на полу.

— Нет… — простонал гриффиндорец. Он вспомнил драку, вспомнил, как ударил Малфоя по голове. Как занес над ним меч, чтобы добить. Вспомнил странный приступ безумия, овладевший им.

— Нет, я не мог… убить его. Нет, — шептал Гарри, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Драко. Найдя у него пульс, гриффиндорец выдохнул и, действуя только правой рукой, перевернул его на спину. Левая ныла нестерпимо, пальцы не шевелились, но Гарри старался не думать об этом. Его переполнял ужас и чувство стыда. Он не должен был поддаваться, выходить из себя. Как могло так произойти, что он свихнулся, а Малфой нет? 

Драко лежал без движения. Правая сторона его лица покраснела, губа и бровь были рассечены. 

— Мерлин… — сказал Гарри, вставая. Держась за стену, он добрался до мешка с флягой. Достав ее, вернулся к слизеринцу и опустился рядом с ним на колени.

— Сейчас, — пробормотал тихо, обтирая его лицо холодной водой. Драко заморгал и приоткрыл один глаз. Второй начал опухать, и не открывался.

— Малфой, ты жив. Я не убил тебя, — воскликнул Гарри слабеющим голосом. Голова кружилась. Неприятный холод окатывал с макушки до пят. Гриффиндорец собрался с силами, поставил флягу на пол и помотал головой. Школьный враг застонал и сел на колени, держась за живот. Ко лбу прилипла красная от крови челка, бордовые полосы ползли по виску и скуле. На щеке расплывался синяк. Драко обхватил руками голову и что-то невнятно промычал.

— Малфой, — осторожно позвал Гарри. — Малфой, ты как?

Драко попытался посмотреть на него, но пошатнулся и снова лег на пол. Глядя оттуда, он прошептал:

— Поттер, ты — урод. Ты — больной идиот.

Гарри почувствовал шум в голове, которая мучительно ныла. Он ощущал себя раздавленным. 

— Прости… Я не мог… ничего сделать, — тихо сказал он, призирая себя за слабость.

— Ооо… Моя голова…. — простонал Драко, сжимаясь на полу, — я умираю…

— Прости, — выдавил Гарри.

— Поттер, — сказал слизеринец, переводя взгляд единственного действующего глаза на его руку. — Хватит поливать кровью мою мантию. 

— Ах да, — пробормотал Гарри, и поднял правой левую руку. Пальцы не шевелились. Видимо, было перерезано сухожилие и перебита кость. Из раны по предплечью на пол струилась кровь. Кисть распухла. 

Драко затошнило. От мысли, что он причинил Поттеру боль, ему стало нехорошо. 

— Мерлин! — протянул Драко, лишь бы гриффиндорец ничего не заметил, — мы скоро утонем в твоей кровушке, Потти. Перевяжи свою конечность, сделай одолжение.

— Сейчас, — Гарри прижал край рубашки локтем и оторвал длинную полоску ткани. Промыв водой рану, он попытался перетянуть ладонь. Слезы против воли полились из глаз. Гарри застонал. 

— Сейчас, — повторил он, туго затягивая, и закрепляя повязку.

— Все. Теперь я помогу тебе. Надо уходить отсюда, — выдавил Гарри, держась за стенку и поднимаясь. Пошатываясь, он наклонился к слизеринцу, чтобы помочь тому встать. Драко вцепился в его предплечье, с трудом принимая вертикальное положение, но тут же схватился за живот. Испустив душераздирающий стон, он жалобно пробормотал:

— Поттер, ты сделал меня инвалидом… Аааа… Как больно…

— Прости… Я не хотел… — как заезженная пластинка бубнил Гарри.

Прислонив Драко к стене, он одел плащ и подобрал мешок. Наблюдая за этим, слизеринец надсадно кашлял. От жалости к себе его боль усилилась многократно.

— Я хотел как лучше, а ты… тупой… придурок… — ныл Драко, вытирая кровь. — Благодаря **мне** мы можем идти дальше.

— Я знаю… Прости… — снова выдавил Гарри, помогая ему идти. Тот, прихрамывая, сделал два шага. Голова закружилась, перед глазами все замелькало и его вырвало. Гриффиндорец придержал его за талию, не давая упасть.

— Черт, — пробормотал Гарри, — черт…

— Я не могу идти, не могу, оставь меня здесь! — стенал Драко, пока побелевший от слабости Гарри тащил его к выходу. Дверь легко отъехала в сторону, выпуская мальчиков в коридор. 

Когда светлый проем за их спинами закрылся, они оказались в проходе, похожем на длинную мокрую кишку высотой примерно в человеческий рост. Ее освещало зеленоватое свечение, источаемое стенами. Между камней под ногами бил подземный ключ, убегая вперед ледяным ручьем. Гарри остановился, переводя дух. Слизеринец оказался тяжелой ношей. Он почти висел на нем. А Гарри сам едва стоял на ногах. Голова кружилась, левая рука висела плетью вдоль тела. 

— Малфой, иди своими ногами, — сказал Гарри, — ты весишь прилично.

— Я не могу, мне плохо, ты искалечил меня, — простонал слизеринец в ответ.

— Ладно, еще немного протащу тебя, — тихо отозвался Гарри и побрел дальше по коридору, поддерживая Малфоя за талию.


	8. Малахитовый грот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой исполняются желания, Гарри ест пирожные, а Драко стирает**

Время бежало вперед, наполненная зеленым светом шахта все не кончалась. Воздух был таким влажным, что одежда мальчиков промокла насквозь. 

— Может быть, ты попробуешь идти сам? — спросил Гарри, убирая руку и отпуская слизеринца. Тот привалился плечом к сырой стене.

— Я не смогу сделать ни шага. У меня кружится голова.

— Да? У меня тоже, — проворчал Гарри. Его шатало так, что пришлось опуститься на колени у ручья и плеснуть в лицо водой.

— Ты сам виноват во всем, а я пострадал безвинно, — голосом мученика сказал слизеринец.

— Сколько можно повторять? — холодно поинтересовался Гарри, вставая. «Интересно, много крови я потерял до того, как перевязал руку», — отстраненно подумал он, поворачиваясь к Малфою спиной и направляясь дальше по подземному коридору.

— Поттер! — раздался сзади голос Драко. — Не смей оставлять меня одного! Вернись немедленно!

Гарри шел, не оборачиваясь. Ему казалось, что если он остановится, то просто свалится на землю от слабости. По коридору разнесся звук шагов. 

— Поттер! Мне плохо, я умираю, ты почти убил меня, а теперь заставляешь бегать за тобой… Это так на тебя похоже… Делаешь, не думая, а потом от этого страдают другие, — прошептал Драко, нагоняя его.

— Малфой, я иду очень медленно, — сухо ответил Гарри. Слова школьного врага напомнили ему о смерти Сириуса, — бежать за мной не обязательно.

— Ну да! Медленно для тебя, может быть, — ответил слизеринец тихо. Каждое слово отдавалось эхом в голове, и его начинало подташнивать.

— Послушай, — Гарри остановился. Держась за стену, он повернулся и посмотрел на Малфоя. — Просто постарайся идти сам, ладно? Хотя бы немного, и потом я снова поведу тебя… Я себя… не очень хорошо чувствую…

— Поттер, ты сам виноват во всем, как обычно, — ответил Драко, покосившись на пропитавшуюся кровью повязку на руке гриффиндорца. Потом нарочито холодно добавил, — думай, где нам остановиться на ночлег.

— Не здесь, — коротко бросил Гарри, продолжая путь.

— Мне надо отдохнуть, — шептал Драко, плетясь сзади, — мне плохо, у меня болит живот.

Гарри молчал. Он понимал, что избил Драко, понимал, что тот будет помнить об этом до конца своей жизни, не говоря уже о путешествии. Ответить ему было нечего. Гарри был виноват, а также слаб и утомлен. Странный таинственный свет, которым сочились скользкие стены коридора, освещал путь, лента ручья обдавала холодом, становилась все шире. Сердце замирало при мысли о грядущих испытаниях. Гарри вспоминал Нору, любимые, веселые лица друзей, нежный цветочный запах Джинни, и чувствовал себя абсолютно одиноким. Почему, задавался он вопросом, никто из них не может помочь мне здесь? Чем так хорош хорек, что именно его выбрала Ничья земля? 

Глубоко задумавшись, Гарри чуть не упал, споткнувшись о невысокий выступ. Туннель неожиданно кончился, открывая взгляду широкий подземный грот, разделенный пополам озером. 

— Осторожней, — просипел Драко из-за спины гриффиндорца, спускаясь вслед за ним на каменную площадку капельника. Над их головами причудливой бахромой застыли сталактиты. Вода с них капала вниз, и в глубине пещеры тянулись к ним гипсовые сталагмиты, похожие на диковинные сосульки, одни совсем низкие и тонкие, другие высокие и слоистые. Некоторые срастались со сталактитами, образовывая колонны. Мальчики огляделись. Грот был наполнен зеленым свечением, исходившим от свода и сырого пола. Вверху, высоко в трещине малахитового купола был виден клочок желто-сиреневого сумрачного неба.

— Остановимся здесь, — хмуро бросил Гарри, садясь. Положив котомку рядом, он аккуратно размотал пропитавшуюся кровью повязку, с трудом отодрав прилипшую к коже ткань. Сначала легким покалыванием отозвались вырываемые волоски, а потом от боли на глаза навернулись слезы. Рука выглядела устрашающе: края раны побелели, кисть распухла. 

— Малфой, — позвал гриффиндорец своего спутника. Драко сидел, привалившись спиной к сталагмиту и обхватив руками колени. На голос Поттера он осторожно повернул голову.

— Мне надо оторвать кусок от твоей нижней рубашки.

— Что ты так орешь? — здоровый глаз слизеринца светился негодованием, — и так голова болит.

— Малфой, небольшой кусок, перевязать руку. От моей рубашки остались одни грязные лохмотья. — Снова попросил Гарри.

— Ладно, — устало согласился Драко, не желавший больше слушать нытье очкарика, — давай, рви.

Сидя на коленях, Гарри задрал здоровой рукой подол мантии слизеринца, обнажая острые белые колени. В другой ситуации Драко бы это взволновало, но сейчас ему было все равно. Тошнота подбиралась к горлу каждый раз, когда он шевелился, и Драко прикрыл глаза, стараясь ее унять. Гриффиндорец прижал край нижней рубашки локтем к своему бедру и рванул. Тонкая ситцевая ткань легко поддалась, и оторванным куском Гарри снова перебинтовал руку.

Замерев в прежней позе, Драко провел языком по пересохшим губам.

— Поттер, — сказал он тихо. — Дай мешок.

Гарри отвязал котомку от пояса и протянул Малфою. Тот растянул тесемки, заглядывая внутрь, и быстро вытряхнул содержимое на камни. Вслед за флягой выпала коричневая банка и разбилась. 

— Мерлинова мать, — выругался Драко сквозь зубы, — это еще что за дерьмо повылазило? 

Он попытался собрать мазь черепком, но она выпадала коричневыми комьями.

— Ох, Мерлин мой, — шептал слизеринец, — ведь она для чего-то нужна. Дамблдор дал нам ее не просто так. 

Драко вздохнул, вытирая следы мази. Она покалывала ободранные кончики пальцев, и это казалось странно приятным. Драко с любопытством посмотрел на раны под сломанными ногтями, и с удивлением обнаружил, как рваные края стягиваются. Через несколько секунд ничто уже не напоминало о ссадинах.

— Поттер, — тихо произнес Драко, пихнув соседа в бок, и выставил перед его лицом свою руку, — взгляни-ка.

Гарри посмотрел на его пальцы. Они были белыми и тонкими, с аккуратными чуть голубоватыми от холода ногтями. Раны исчезли. 

— Поттер, это заживляющее зелье, — прошептал Драко.

— Да, похоже на то, — Гарри задумчиво взглянул на руку, потом на разбитую банку.

— Давай, намажь мне скорее лицо. — Слизеринец придвинулся к Гарри, вытягивая шею, будто собирался поцеловать его. Гриффиндорец вздохнул. Малфой имел право на то, чтобы ему первому оказали помощь. Ведь Гарри был виноват в его увечьях. Наклонившись, он зачерпнул чуть-чуть, только чтобы втереть в распухшую щеку Драко, в лопнувшую кожу над бровью и на виске. Как только мазь коснулась разрывов, они подсохли, их края срослись, а заплывший глаз открылся. Гематома исчезла, уступая место белой нежной коже, возвращая Драко прежний облик.

— Теперь помажь затылок. Там, по-моему, огромная шишка, — сказал слизеринец тихо, — только осторожно, не дави.

Гарри взял еще мази, аккуратно приподнял слипшиеся волосы, чувствуя, как горит под пальцами рана на затылке. Затем, слегка поглаживая, размазал коричневую кашицу по коже. Драко закрыл глаза, слушая шум в голове. Странная тревога охватила его, рождаясь в районе солнечного сплетения и распространяясь в легких, как веселящий газ. Едва уловимое ощущение, трепетное и хрупкое, словно он ждал какого-то внезапного чуда.

Однако Гарри убрал руку и взглянул на место, где только что синела шишка величиной с грецкий орех. Теперь ее не было.

Слизеринец выдохнул и покрутил головой.

— Невероятно! Не болит! — воскликнул он, пытаясь скрыть непонятное разочарование, — так, теперь колени.

Драко сам втер мазь, ощущая слабое жжение. Заживающие ссадины горели, затвердевая и исчезая, оставляя после себя только белую кожу.

— Вот, совсем другое дело, — радовался он.

Гарри посмотрел на разбитую банку. Мази осталось совсем немного.

— Спасибо и на этом, — пробормотал он, разматывая повязку. Бережно устроив ноющую кисть на колене, Гарри коснулся раны пальцами, густо смазанными мазью. Боль пронзила руку от ногтей до плеча. Гарри прикусил губу, не желая показывать Малфою свою слабость. Чувствуя металлический привкус крови на языке, он смотрел, как постепенно, слой за слоем: кости, ткани, кожа, заживает рука. Минута мучительного желания почесать ладонь, и вот на ней остался только небольшой шрам в виде рогатки. Драко, наблюдавший со стороны, изумленно ахнул:

— Поттер, это бесподобно! 

— Да, — выдохнул Гарри с облегчением. Боль прошла, пальцы сгибались, опухоль спала. Он несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак.

— Как новая… — сказал гриффиндорец улыбаясь.

— Замечательно, — Драко был рад, что Поттер не умирает и восхищен любопытным действием зелья. Он даже хотел схватить Гарри за руку, но не стал, смутившись своего желания. 

Гарри откинулся на холодный малахит, наслаждаясь ощущением в пальцах. Кожу слегка покалывало, и по мышцам разливалось тепло. Правда, мази не хватило для пореза на плече, но по сравнению с раной на ладони он был всего лишь царапиной. 

Драко тоже молчал, наблюдая за Поттером, и думая о его глазах, неожиданно темных и глубоких, о взгляде, обращенном внутрь. Слизеринец снова ощутил странную тревогу, подкатившую к горлу. Руки похолодели. Драко отвернулся к подземному озеру, глядя на неподвижную воду, отражавшую клочок неба в расщелине наверху. Драко поежился. Темно-зеленая вода наводила на мысли о чем-то неприятном, о чем не хотелось вспоминать, но надо было вспомнить. Слизеринец перевел взгляд на Гарри, и тот, будто почувствовав, повернулся и улыбнулся краешками губ. Нахмурившись, Драко снова посмотрел на воду. 

— Что смешного, Поттер? — спросил он, теребя край рукава.

— Нет… Ничего… — торопливо покачал головой Гарри, не способный объяснить внезапное желание подбодрить Малфоя, — кстати, у тебя мантия в крови.

Драко усмехнулся, стараясь сохранить остатки высокомерия.

— Ты лучше на себя посмотри, Поттер. На тебе вообще нет ни одной чистой тряпки, — сказал он, задрав подбородок.

— Можно подумать — на тебе есть, — хмыкнул Гарри, все еще чувствуя слабость.

— Видишь ли, драгоценный Поттер, правда в том, что я просто аккуратней, — Малфой поковырял отросший ноготь, — прими это, как факт.

— Ладно… Считай, что принял. — Неожиданно согласился Гарри и, помолчав, добавил, — Кстати, хорошо бы постирать.

— Интересно как, если здесь нет домовых эльфов… — протянул Драко с сарказмом в голосе. Ему никогда в жизни не приходилось стирать самому, даже будучи пленником в замке Лестранжей. 

— Как стирают, Малфой, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, — руками, в воде.

Скептически поджав губы, Драко осмотрел свою мантию. Потом снова перевел взгляд на гриффиндорца.

— Ах да, я и забыл, что ты у нас все умеешь. Что ты еще там делал сам, у своих злых магглов?

— Отстань, Малфой… — отмахнулся Гарри, вставая. Он быстро стянул плащ и мантию, расстегнул то, что когда-то было рубашкой, швырнув лохмотья на пол. 

— Какой изысканный стриптиз, — томно протянул Драко, уставившись на покрывшуюся мурашками спину Поттера, когда тот, как обычно, проигнорировав его реплику, подошел к воде и уселся полоскать плащ.

Гарри тер пропитанную грязью и кровью ткань, и смотрел, как темные круги расходятся по воде.

— Как же я хочу, чтобы тут появился хотя бы кусок мыла! — вздохнул он, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони, и чуть не упал в воду, когда рядом с плащом на камнях из ниоткуда появилось то, о чем он просил.

— Ого! Что это там такое? — воскликнул Драко, с любопытством наблюдавший за гриффиндорцем. 

— Мыло, Малфой, — не веря своим глазам, ответил Гарри.

— Как ты его сделал?! Без палочки! — воскликнул слизеринец, требовательно глядя на своего собеседника.

— Сам не знаю, — ответил Гарри пораженно.

— О, ну вот, в самый раз! — радостно сообщил Драко, — теперь ты постираешь мою мантию.

Гарри не ответил. Он вспоминал, что мог сказать или сделать, чтобы такое чудо случилось. Перебрав в голове все варианты, он, наконец, решил, что просто пожелал его, и грот выполнил желание. Гарри бросил мокрый плащ и выпрямился. Он быстро прикидывал, что же тогда следует попросить, чтобы они с Малфоем смогли постирать и высушить вещи.

— Я хочу костер, — сказал он после некоторых размышлений, но ничего не произошло.

— Какой хитрый, костер он захотел! — ядовито комментировал Драко, наблюдая за гриффиндорцем, — с тебя и мыла хватит.

Гарри бросил раздраженный взгляд в сторону Малфоя, потом снова задумался.

— Да. — Наконец произнес он, — мне нужны сухие ветки и пергамент.

Не успел гриффиндорец произнести последние слова, как охапка хвороста и толстый свиток пергамента упали к его ногам.

— Хочу, чтобы пергамент зажегся, — сказал Гарри, но снова ничего не произошло. 

— Хм, — задумчиво пробормотал он, — ну хорошо, разожгу сам.

— Как? У тебя нет палочки, — посмотрев на него, как на умалишенного, напомнил слизеринец. 

— Малфой… Ты слышал про трение? — снисходительно ответил Гарри, подходя с охапкой хвороста и пергаментом в руках. 

— Знаю такое слово, оно звучит пошло, только при чем тут огонь, Поттер? — в голосе Драко сквозило недоумение. 

— Увидишь, — коротко бросил Гарри, бросая добычу на пол.

— А теперь мне нужна веревка! — сказал он, еще немного подумав.

— Мыло уже есть… Собрался повеситься, Потти? — поинтересовался Драко.

— Не дождешься, Малфой, — хмыкнул Гарри, поворачиваясь к слизеринцу спиной. Он поднял появившийся моток бечевки и привязал ее к двум высоким сталагмитам.

Затем гриффиндорец пошел по стене пещеры, разыскивая подходящие камни. Драко следил за ним, начиная бояться, что тот, наконец, спятил.

Однако скоро Поттер вернулся и, сложив хворост под веревкой, сел на холодный пол пещеры. 

Сжав в каждом кулаке по одному булыжнику, Гарри ударил ими друг о друга. Раз, еще раз. Драко в изумлении наблюдал за процессом. Когда искра вырвалась и подожгла пергамент, а следом загорелись сухие прутья, слизеринец охнул.

— На камнях заклятье! — протянул он, глядя на разгоравшееся пламя. 

— Не думаю, — ответил Гарри, снова вставая. Теперь им было где высушить вещи, и он вернулся к оставленным на берегу мантии и плащу. 

Глядя на то, как Поттер стирает, Драко обдумывал открывшиеся перспективы. Грот выполнял желания. Дал им прутья и пергамент, мыло и веревку. «Неплохо было бы сполоснуться», — подумал Драко. Ведь с того, времени, когда они искупались в море, он успел поваляться на сырой, скользкой земле, полежать на пыльном полу в крови, и посидеть на траве.

— Хочу лавандовый шампунь, полотенце, мятную зубную пасту и щетку. Еще хочу расческу и новую мантию, — пробормотал Драко, потом снова задумался, оглядев возникшие из ниоткуда предметы.

— Хочу кровать с матрасом, одеялом и подушкой! — попросил мальчик, и к его вящему восторгу, у каменной стены появилась широкая кованая кровать, убранная голубым бельем. На ней возвышалась перина, напоминавшая слоеный торт, толстое одеяло и большая подушка.

— Ну, ничего себе! — изумленно воскликнул Гарри, повернувшись, — я тоже хочу кровать с матрасом, подушкой и одеялом!

Однако его желание было оставлено без ответа.

— Что такое!? — гриффиндорец огляделся, — почему мое желание не исполнилось?

— Может потому, что на полу тебе будет привычней? — предположил довольный Драко.

— Вот подлость… Видимо, одно и тоже нельзя загадывать дважды, — проворчал Гарри, — неужели мне опять придется спать с тобой в одной кровати?

— Это с чего это? — поднял брови Драко, хотя по коже моментально пробежал приятный озноб, и ладони вспотели.

— С того… — мрачно ответил Гарри, переводя взгляд на аккуратно сложенные у ног Малфоя банные принадлежности.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка. — Прижимая к груди выстиранные и отжатые вещи, Гарри подошел к веревке, попутно рассматривая приобретения Драко, — а неплохо ты устроился. Но, наверное, тебе придется поделиться. 

— Вот еще, — протянул слизеринец, — ты закончил? Если да, то я пойду.

— Мне только надо освежиться, — ответил Гарри.

— Но ты, конечно, не подумал, что оденешь, когда чистый вылезешь из воды, — невинно предположил Драко.

— Иногда и ты бываешь прав, Малфой, — вздохнул гриффиндорец, — хочу новую мантию. 

Однако, было похоже, что и здесь Гарри опередил шустрый хорек.

— Малфой! — возмутился Гарри, но тут же добавил, — тогда давайте плащ, — тут счастье улыбнулось мальчику, и он получил новый, теплый походный плащ.

— Так нечестно! Мне он нужнее! — возмутился Драко.

— Дам поносить, — великодушно сообщил гриффиндорец. Развесив вещи, он подошел к Малфою и взял заказанные им полотенце, шампунь, щетку и пасту.

— Спасибо, что обо всем позаботился, — улыбнулся Гарри, направляясь к воде.

— Поттер! Верни сейчас же мои вещи! — крикнул ему Драко, несколько растерявшийся под натиском школьного врага, — о, мой Мерлин! Чистить зубы после тебя равносильно тому, чтобы засунуть в рот палец горного тролля!!

Однако Гарри оказался глух к речам слизеринца. Он спокойно постирал и повесил сушиться брюки, потом помылся, перевязал рану на плече, которая все еще кровотачила, и чистый, в новом плаще залез под одеяло, не забыв прихватить мешок Дамблдора. Плотная шерсть немного колола кожу, одеяло доставало до глаз, и Гарри казалось, что он сплел себе кокон. Тревожные мысли о будущих испытаниях ушли, и мальчик тихо лежал, наблюдая украдкой, как Драко встает и снимает мантию. Белые худые запястья изогнулись, быстро стягивая нижнюю рубашку. Светлые волосы исчезли в вороте, и через секунду упали на плечи. В полумраке грота мелькнули узкие угловатые бедра. Гарри вцепился в пододеяльник, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

Драко собрал в охапку вещи и пошел к воде. Мальчику было немного неловко, но после купания голым в море он чувствовал себя так, словно лишился невинности. Ему уже нечего было скрывать. Драко быстро помылся, наслаждаясь запахом шампуня, и вкусом мяты во рту. Потом, причесавшись, он накинул чистую мантию, и уселся стирать. Это было не так просто. Сначала слизеринец положил рядом скомканную одежду, и задумчиво поглядел на нее. «Так… Ну что же», — вздохнул он, выуживая из кучи рваную рубашку. Плюхнув ее в холодную воду, Драко неловко потер ткань, глядя, как мыльные круги расползаются по поверхности подземного озера. «Ладно. С нее хватит», — вздохнул он, вставая и встряхивая мокрый ситец. 

— Эй, Поттер! — позвал Драко в сторону кровати.

— А! — тут же откликнулся гриффиндорец, делая вид, что только поднял голову.

— Что дальше? — Драко показал ему рубашку, с которой на камни текла белесая вода. 

— Прополощи еще раз и выжми, — ответил Гарри, ухмыляясь.

— Выжать?

— Да. Вот так, — Гарри поднял руки, сжимая кулаки, точно держал в них тряпку, и одну кисть повернул вперед, а вторую назад. — Понял?

— Естественно! — хмыкнул Драко, и для вида поболтав рубашку в ключевой воде, от которой уже сводило пальцы, кое-как отжал тонкий ситец и положил на полотенце. Дальше настал черед мантии. Драко встряхнул ее и окунул в воду. Неожиданно что-то белое упало рядом, и по озерной глади побежала легкая рябь. Мальчик присмотрелся и узнал цветок, подаренный ему Поттером. Снежные лепестки лежали на темной воде, словно лоскуты атласа, и внезапно мальчику стало так горько, как будто он потерял что-то по-настоящему ценное. Драко с тоской смотрел на белое пятно на волнах. Потом воровато оглянулся на гриффиндорца. Казалось, тот был занят поиском чего-то в одеяле. Он быстро повернулся и сделал шаг в воду, пытаясь поймать цветок.

Гарри поднял голову, и с удивлением увидел, что слизеринец совершает какие-то странные движения, будто пытается что-то поймать, стоя по колено в озере. Приглядевшись, он понял, что Малфой вылавливает ромашку. Сначала Гарри удивился, а потом отчего-то почувствовал неловкость. Ведь это он шутки ради подарил цветок хорьку. Когда Малфой встал, бережно разглаживая на ладони лепестки, Гарри сделал вид, что занят изучением содержимого мешка. Слизеринец развесил плохо отжатые вещи, с которых на пол пещеры лилась вода, чуть в стороне от костра и быстро шмыгнул под одеяло, предварительно устроив цветок сушиться на камнях у огня. 

Одеяло было таким большим, что мальчики разместились под ним, не касаясь друг друга. Они поели, и разомлели в тепле.

— Хочу стакан огневиски, — сказал Гарри, и в его руках тут же появился стакан с янтарной жидкостью. 

— Только не выпивай все! — закричал Драко, — второго не дадут!

— Не ори, Малфой, — сосредоточенно отозвался Гарри, отпив половину одним глотком. Горло обожгло, и гриффиндорец закашлялся

— Не расплескай, — острый локоть Драко ткнул его в ребра. Слизеринец отобрал у вытиравшего слезы Гарри стакан и допил остатки. 

— Фу! Ну и гадость!

— Если не нравится, мог не вырывать, — фыркнул Гарри, откашлявшись.

— Тебе жалко, что ли? — протянул Драко и вдруг широко зевнул, — хочу снова оказаться в школе.

Гарри, с трудом подавив зевок, взглянул на него:

— Зачем?

— Поттер, — пробормотал Драко вяло. Веки отяжелели. Глаза закрывались, — а как ты думаешь? Если я загадал такое желание…

— Ну… Не думаю, что грот его выполнит. — Лениво пожал плечами Гарри, поплотнее заворачиваясь в плащ. От усталости мальчика знобило.

— А вдруг…

В тишине было слышно только, как шумит где-то в подземном тоннеле невидимый ручей, и капает вода со сталактитов. «Хочу, чтобы тут появились недостающие хоркруксы», — подумал Гарри. Мысли вязли, словно мухи в киселе. 

— Нет, такие желания не сбываются. — Проговорил он медленно, чувствуя, как голова неумолимо клонится на грудь. 

— Да, похоже на то, — согласился Драко, погружаясь в мягкую глубину грустных и теплых сновидений. Через минуту оба мальчика спали.

 

Гарри внезапно очнулся. Прямо ему в лицо светила луна, висевшая в трещине свода над головой. Он скосил глаза вправо. Малфой сидел, обхватив руками колени и смотрел на лоскут неба. Несколько минут все еще окутанный сонной негой Гарри наблюдал за слизеринцем. Странно. Из темноты лунный свет выхватывал белую щеку Малфоя, уголок нижней губы, мягкой и влажной, и светлые ресницы, словно осыпанные серебром. Здесь, глубоко под землей, Гарри показалось, что рядом с ним находится совсем не тот человек, которого он видел на поверхности. Этот, незнакомый, был странно красивым и далеким. Тут Драко, словно почувствовав его взгляд, повернулся. 

— Не спится? — спросил слизеринец нарочито безразличным тоном.

— Нет. Луна разбудила, — ответил Гарри, и его голос звучал также фальшиво.

— И меня, — отозвался Драко. 

Несколько секунд мальчики молчали, глядя на темную озерную воду. 

— Я умираю с голоду, — как-то преувеличенно бодро воскликнул Драко.

— Вот, на, — Гарри вытащил из-под одеяла мешок и протянул Малфою. Тот покачал головой.

— Нет. Эта сиротская пища мне уже надоела. — Драко ласково улыбнулся своим мыслям, — Я хочу лакричных волшебных палочек, эклеров, пирожных в форме котлов, шоколадного печенья и… пирожных с кремом.

— Ого! — Гарри поднял брови, глядя на упавшие в складки пододеяльника сладости, — Малфой, ты меня удивил. Съесть одному столько сладкого — очень вредно для здоровья. Придется поделиться. 

— Бери, — великодушно разрешил Драко, принимаясь за эклер, — я не жадный.

Гарри взял пирожное с кремом.

— Что ж, спасибо. 

— Не за что. Я давно не ел пирожных. — Тщательно прожевав кусок, откликнулся Драко.

— Вот как? — Гарри повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя, — а что так? Темный Лорд сторонник здорового образа жизни?

Драко почувствовал, что все еще улыбается, но его улыбка смотрелась на лице также неуместно, как на похоронах красная шляпа. Радость исчезла, словно рядом пролетел дементор.

— Да, — выдавил он. Из подвалов памяти выбралось безобразное воспоминание, одно из тех, которые так естественно держать глубоко внутри. Он вошел в комнату, освещенную факелами в бронзовых держателях. У софы стояла тетка. Драко почему-то особенно хорошо запомнил ее белую грудь, почти выпадавшую из глубокого выреза домашней мантии. Кажется, тогда он еще подумал, что она тяжелая, как мешки с песком. Рядом стоял ее нервный бледный муж, ощупывая его взглядом пустых черных глаз, а на диване сидел Темный Лорд. Тогда, перед тем, как упасть, Драко еще запомнил пирожные в вазе на столе, и подумал, что больше никогда не возьмет их в рот. 

— Что-то не так? — Гарри внимательно посмотрел на слизеринца, — Тебе не понравились мои слова про Волдеморта? 

— Плевать, — выдавил Драко, неуверенно поднимая на Гарри глаза, — Просто кое-что вспомнил. Темный Лорд — не самый приятный человек, знаешь ли. — Драко усмехнулся, поражаясь своей невиданной смелости. Шутить о Волдеморте. За такие шутки можно легко проститься с жизнью.

— Знаю, вот только он не человек, — с горькой усмешкой ответил Гарри. Казалось, сейчас они с Малфоем действительно поняли друг друга.

Драко посмотрел на него и на какое-то безумное мгновение представил себе, что они под одеялом вместе. Не просто греются, а по-настоящему вместе, словно между ними уже было что-то серьезное. От этих мыслей Драко стало неловко и больно, и, делая над собой усилие, стараясь затоптать внутри разраставшееся чувство утраты, он усмехнулся.

— А интересно, такое желание Грот выполнит: хочу, чтобы у Поттера выросли рога.

И тут, как не противоречило это усвоенной ими логике пещеры, голову Гарри украсили ветвистые рога, как у его отца в анимагической форме.

— Малфой! — Гарри в ярости уставился на слизеринца, — ты с ума сошел? А если я таким и останусь?

— Ну что ж, тебе идет, — Драко пожал плечами с невинным видом.

— Что?! — Гарри с ненавистью уставился на Малфоя, — тогда хочу, чтобы у Малфоя выросли ослиные уши. 

Секунда, и из волос Драко проклюнулись два мягких серых уха, и вытянувшись вверх, свесились мохнатыми кончиками.

— Эй! — воскликнул слизеринец, почему-то не подумавший об ответной реакции соседа, — тогда пусть в очках Поттера исчезнут стекла!

Гарри схватился за очки, от которых осталась одна оправа. Все вокруг расплылось.

— Ха-ха, Поттер, такой беспомощный! — ликовал Драко, ощупывая уши.

Они начали желать друг другу все новые и новые «украшения», и постепенно вошли во вкус, особенно когда увидели, что предыдущие быстро исчезают. Гарри пожелал слизеринцу нос до пола, и Драко чуть не свалился с кровати, и в ответ наградил Поттера третьей рукой. Гарри подарил ему кустистые черные брови, а Драко в ответ — россыпь вонючих бородавок. Скоро мальчики не могли дышать от хохота.

Когда фантазия иссякла, они все еще вытирали слезы смеха, и Гарри вдруг так ясно осознал, что им обоим всего навсего семнадцать лет. А они уже успели забыть об этом. Стало до слез жалко себя и Малфоя. Ведь несмотря на недетские задачи, которые возложили на них, они все еще решали проблемы юности, такие естественные для мальчишек во всем мире. Гарри впервые подумал, что здесь, на Ничьей земле, он вдруг снова почувствовал себя семнадцатилетним, далеким от глобальных проблем и спасения мира. Малфой с его вечными остротами, их школьная вражда вдруг снова вернула ему детство.

А Драко перестал смеяться. «Хочу, чтобы Поттер поцеловал меня», — подумал он, хоть и знал, что такие желания не исполняются. Но Гарри вдруг повернулся к нему, такой как обычно, без рогов и бородавок. 

Гриффиндорец смотрел на чуть приоткрытые губы Драко, неожиданно осознав, что сидит к нему совсем близко. Несколько сантиметров вправо, и Гарри поцелует его. В паху стало горячо. Еще немного, он наклонился, но внезапно вздрогнул и отпрянул. Драко моргнул, облизав губы, и поднял голову к клочку неба высоко над головой. Гриффиндорец тоже. 

— Малфой, что ты там говорил о спасении? От кого тебя надо спасать? — спросил Гарри, лишь бы что-то сказать.

— Я пошутил, Потти, — ответил Драко, усмехаясь и надеясь, что выглядит убедительно, — не терпится показать, какой ты герой, верно?

— Нет, но… — Гарри раздраженно покачал головой, — ладно. Не хочешь говорить — не надо.

Слизеринец вздохнул. Снова посмотрел на звезды. Он вспомнил, как Поттер спрашивал о разговоре тетки и Снейпа. «А почему бы не рассказать, если ему так надо?» — вдруг спросил внутренний голос, — «ведь ты же хотел ему понравиться, вот и сделаешь что-то приятное». 

— А знаешь, Поттер, — заговорил Драко, — моя любимая тетушка Беллатрикс рассказывала Снейпу, что по поручению Лорда хранит у себя в замке… что-то… то ли сосуд, то ли кубок. В общем, какую-то ерунду. Вот о чем они говорили, Поттер, все довольно невинно.

— И что? — поднял брови Гарри.

— Ты хотел знать, вот я и сказал тебе, разве не ясно? — Драко томно вздохнул, обнимая подушку.

— Ну… Может тогда ты расскажешь, где видел Волдеморта? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Ты не знаешь, когда остановиться! — покачал головой слизеринец,— хватит откровений на сегодня.

— Ладно… Спасибо и на этом…

— Не стоит благодарности. Потом тебе придется расплатиться, разумеется, — Драко зевнул, закрывая глаза.

 

Тут костер, любовно разведенный Гарри, вспыхнул последний раз и растворился в воздухе без следа.

— Куда он делся? — пораженно воскликнул Драко, требовательно глядя на соседа.

— Не знаю… — Гарри пожал плечами, — может… исчез?

— Я и без тебя вижу, — с досадой отмахнулся слизеринец. Теперь пещеру наполнял только зеленый свет, источаемый стенами, и неверный свет луны, лежавший на полу бледно-желтым пятном.

— Малфой, а что, если сейчас и веревка пропадет? — предположил Гарри.

— Думаешь? — с сомнением поглядел на него Драко, — видимо, тогда лучше снять вещи от греха подальше…

— Да, так будет лучше, — ответил Гарри, снова вставая, и возвращаясь обратно с их одеждой.

— Значит, моя новая великолепная мантия тоже скоро исчезнет, — сокрушался Драко, ласково поглаживая бархатную ткань.

— И не только… Кровать тоже пропадет, — плотнее кутаясь в одеяло, сообщил Гарри. 

— Но это случится не так быстро, верно? — поднял брови Драко. Странная улыбка заиграла на его бледном лице.

— Верно, — ответил Гарри, улыбаясь, — может быть, мы даже успеем еще поспать.

— Да. Надо бы… Но мне почему-то не хочется, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Да, мне тоже. Давай оденемся и, наверное, нам лучше лечь на полу, — сказал Гарри, -кровать может исчезнуть, когда мы будем спать.

Пока они одевались, и укладывались на полу, перед глазами Драко скользили картинки той ночи, когда он услышал разговор Белатрикс и Снейпа. Тогда к его камере подошел Рудольф Лестранж, и замер, глядя на Драко безжизненными, словно обращенными в себя, глазами. Мальчик не знал, куда деваться от этого взгляда. Он сидел, прижавшись спиной к стене, и старался не обращать внимания на худощавую нервную фигуру у дверей. Однако тут раздались быстрые уверенные шаги, и появилась тетка.

— Оставь его. Я обещала Нарциссе, — глухо сказала она. Рудольф что-то прошептал ей на ухо. Она тяжело кивнула, и муж исчез, словно его и не было. Белатрикс бросила взгляд на Драко, а потом вдруг сорвалась с места, увидев кого-то у входа в подземелья.

Тогда он услышал обрывки разговора. Его тетка говорила так, словно наконец получила доказательства своего превосходства над Снейпом в глазах Хозяина.


	9. Честность — лучшая политика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой на воре и шапка горит, Гарри узнает много нового, а Драко приходится говорить правду**

Гарри снилась гостиная в Норе, теплый огонь камина, на столе — букет ромашек. Рон и Гермиона сидели обнявшись и смотрели на него. Их теплые улыбки и нежные взгляды сплетались, будто защищая, давая силы. Он хотел броситься к ним, рассказать все, что с ним случилось, ведь ближе людей у него никогда не было и не будет. Но в тот же миг Гарри понял, что это всего лишь сон, и остался стоять в углу комнаты, отрезанный от друзей невидимой стеной одиночества. Им никогда не понять. Это только его битва, и он должен остаться один.

Гриффиндорец проснулся, с облегчением открывая глаза. Не было никакой стены отчуждения, друзья оставались друзьями, а клочок неба вверху малахитового колодца сиял чистой утренней синевой. Гарри повернулся на бок. Рядом, вытянувшись на спине и приоткрыв рот, похрапывал Малфой. Его ресницы дрожали, будто подбрасывали падавшие на них солнечные лучи. Гарри встал и потянулся. Пожалуй, впервые за все путешествие он чувствовал себя по настоящему отдохнувшим, хотя остаток ночи пришлось спать на камнях. Солнце сверкало в темной воде, ярко зелеными полосами ложилось на малахитовые стены, вырывая из сумрака куски камня. Было слышно, как высоко над головой поют птицы, но их звонкие хрустальные голоса доносились едва-едва, мешаясь с шумом листвы и журчанием подземного ручья. Гарри плеснул в лицо водой, и, порывшись в мешке, достал сэндвич. Пока Малфой спал, расслабленно раскинувшись на мантии, Гарри ел, прислонившись к прохладному камню и глядя на голубой лоскут неба. Мальчик пытался представить, как пахнет свежий, влажный воздух подлеска. Скорее всего, они ушли куда-то, где не было густого леса, ведь солнечные лучи касались даже мрачной пещеры. Потом мысли, плавно перетекавшие с одного предмета на другой, привели его к вчерашнему разговору о Снейпе и Лестранж, двух магах, которых Гарри поклялся убить после Волдеморта. О каком сосуде шла речь? Что именно в своем замке хранила Беллатрикс? Гарри нахмурился. Все это о чем-то напомнило ему. О чем-то, что он должен был держать в голове, но позабыл. О каком-то другом сосуде, или чаше… Неожиданно Гарри осенило. Мог ли Волдеморт отдать на хранение своей верной Упивающейся хоркрукс, чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф? Однажды он уже доверил часть разорванной на клочки души одному из своих последователей, Люциусу Малфою. Гарри решил, что должен распросить слизеринца о подробностях подслушанного им разговора.

Вдруг Малфой протяжно вздохнул, и, вздрогнув всем телом, открыл глаза. Гарри бросил на него встревоженный взгляд. Рассеянно оглядев пещеру и заметив, наконец, гриффиндорца, Драко сел

— Поттер, — сказал он. Гарри показалось, что в его голосе звучало облегчение.

— Привет, — бросил гриффиндорец, — как спалось?

— Нормально, — Драко быстро вытер рукавом испарину, — вряд ли тебя это действительно беспокоит.

— Почему бы и нет. Мне важно, чтобы ты был в хорошей форме, — ответил Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Малфой встает, умывается, и снова садится на плащ. 

— Да все хорошо, я же сказал, — бросил тот раздраженно. 

— Сейчас поедим и двинемся дальше, — Гарри сменил тему.

— Да, — сухо ответил Драко. Он все еще не мог забыть сон, в котором видел старый комод у окна. В нем обитал богарт. И каждый раз, когда Драко открывал дверь, богарт прикидывался то мертвой матерью, то хищно скалившимся Ферниром, то Лестранжем, дожидавшимся, когда можно будет помучить мальчика. Драко вскидывал палочку и кричал — редикулус, редикулус, редикулус, но богарт принимал все более страшные формы, и, в конце концов, Драко ложился на пол, закрывал голову руками и думал: что будет, если не смотреть? Богарты исчезают сами по себе? 

Сон был глупым, но отчего-то выбивал из колеи. Об этом думал мальчик, жуя безвкусные пироги и пресную картошку. 

Наконец настало время собираться. Путь опять лежал под землей, вдоль ледяного ручья. Мальчики шли по скользкому коридору, стараясь не упасть в зеленоватом полумраке. Они не знали, сколько прошло часов или минут, пока проход вдруг не сделал резкий поворот, оставляя ручей справа пробиваться сквозь едва заметное отверстие в толще камня, и по мере того, как путники уходили по широкому рукаву коридора, тот становился все более сухим и гладким, а в стенах начали все чаще появляться голубые факелы. Пол был уложен широкими плитами, на которых, если провести ногой по пыли и песку, был виден прихотливый рисунок: красные листья папоротника, синие россыпи звезд, сражения или объятия причудливых животных. Гарри коридор напомнил министерство магии, отдел тайн. 

— Знаешь, — услышал он голос Малфоя, шедшего позади, — а тут ничего, очень прилично. Светло, сухо, и пахнет приятно.

— Будем надеяться, что впереди что-нибудь легкое, шарады или ребусы, — пожал плечами Гарри, не оборачиваясь.

— Ребусы… Ха-ха. — Сзади донеслось хихиканье слизеринца, — забавно, что ты сказал… Разгадаешь, если что?

— Не знаю, — откликнулся Гарри нехотя. — Может быть… — Он отнюдь не был уверен в собственной к этому склонности.

— Сомневаюсь, Поттер. У тебя лучше получается сражаться с монстрами, и еще калечить ни в чем не повинных людей до полусмерти, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Малфой, — гриффиндорец услышал про монстров и вспомнил о своем желании распросить слизеринца о чаше. — Ты случайно не помнишь, что еще они говорили… Ну, Снейп с Лестранж… Где точно она хранит чашу? Как давно?

— Да нет, — отмахнулся спутник, — больше ничего не помню.

— Точно?

— А тебе зачем?

— Надо. Если вспомнишь — скажи. — Ответил Гарри упрямо.

— Подумаю, — пожал плечами слизеринец.

— Может быть — как выглядит чаша…

— Ух ты, смотри! — Воскликнул Драко со смешанным чувством страха и восторга в голосе, указывая на литые золотые ворота в несколько футов высотой, показавшиеся впереди. Они были украшены сложным орнаментом, напомнившим вязь древних рун. 

По мере того, как мальчики приближались, странные письмена и эпические картины увеличивались. Теперь можно было разобрать изображенных на створках женщин, поливавших друг друга из кубка, змею, обвивавшую дерево и воинов, сражавшихся с драконом. 

— Не представляю, что может быть за этой дверью, — снова заговорил Драко почти шепотом, — очень надеюсь, что не дракон… Уж лучше пусть будут девушки с кувшином.

— Да… Подходящий для тебя противник, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, подходя к воротам вплотную. Он взялся за массивную золотую ручку и налег плечом на створку, но та не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. 

— Малфой, иди-ка сюда, — позвал Гарри. Слизеринец подошел и встал рядом, холодно глядя на него. 

— Помоги.

Драко кивнул, и они вместе нажали на створку, пытаясь сдвинуть ее с места. Мальчики напряженно пыхтели и толкали дверь. В мокрых от усердия висках стучало. Но лишь через несколько долгих минут золотые ворота отворились на четверть дюйма.

— Ну, уже что-то, — выдохнул Гарри. Он согнулся, упираясь одной ладонью о колено, а другой стирая пот со лба. Слизеринец опустился на пол, облизывая губы.

— Уже что-то! — передразнил он, манерно растягивая гласные, — еще пара часов, и в щелку смог бы пролезть локотрус. Потрясающий результат, Поттер! 

— А, заткнись… — отмахнулся Гарри, — и вставай. Надо еще подналечь.

— Если бы папа видел, чем я тут занимаюсь, — вздохнул Драко, поднимаясь и снова наваливаясь на дверь. На этот раз ворота отъехали еще на пол дюйма. Гарри снисходительно посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот закатил глаза и отер лицо рукавом. 

— Поменьше самодовольства, — бросил он самым ледяным своим тоном.

Отдохнув, мальчики снова налегли на дверь, отодвигая ее еще немного. Однако результат все еще не был достаточным для того, чтобы впустить в комнату кого-то толще змеи. Застонав, Драко привалился спиной к створке ворот и тут же с криком отпрянул. Золотые фигуры пришли в движение. Вода из кубка пролилась на голову змеи, та обвила шею дракона, дракон ударил хвостом ручку, медленно развернувшуюся вправо. Лязгнули невидимые запоры, открываясь, и створки ворот начали разъезжаться. Гарри и Драко стояли плечом к плечу, готовясь встретиться с любой опасностью, ждущей их внутри. Чудовища, взбесившиеся бладжеры, накрытые столы, обрушивающиеся мосты — мальчики были готовы ко всему. Но на этот раз мальчиков ждал сюрприз. Открывшаяся за воротами зала была пуста, если не считать каменной чаши в центре, напомнившей им думосброс и бархатных диванов, расставленных по окружности.

— Войдем? — Драко посмотрел на Поттера.

— Да. — Уверенно ответил Гарри, делая шаг вперед. Слизеринец последовал за ним. Когда мальчики вошли, двери захлопнулись. 

— Интересно, откуда ждать нападения, — протянул Драко, озираясь. В помещении пахло пылью. Под ногами хрустел песок, покрывавший плиты с травяным узором. Стены из природного камня украшали причудливые барельефы. Здесь были те же девушки с кувшином, воины с драконом и змей, но теперь более крупные. У одной из девушек осыпалась голова, и драконий хвост не досчитался нескольких сегментов чешуи. Пыль лежала на бордовой обивке диванов, переливаясь золотыми искрами. Вверху, под каменным потолком, украшенным лепниной, горели свечи, сотни свечей, заключенных в стеклянные шары, похожие на светильники в больнице святого Мунго. Прямо напротив входа высилась еще одна дверь, такая же огромная и золотая. Над ней Драко рассмотрел надпись, выбитую причудливыми готическими буквами: честность — лучшая политика. 

— Малфой, смотри, — услышал он за спиной, и повернулся к Гарри. Гриффиндорец стоял у каменной чаши, а над ней струился сверкающий дым. Драко наблюдал, как его малиновые полоски складываются в переливающиеся литеры. **Игроки. Лишь правду должны вы сказать друг другу в этих стенах, чтобы ворота отворились. Вопрос первый: Чья смерть всегда будет лежать грузом вины на ваших плечах?**

Гарри и Драко посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ты прочитал? — спросил слизеринец, выгибая тонкую светлую бровь.

— Да… вот только… Это испытание, что ли? — Гарри был озадачен. Он еще раз перечитал послание, и хотел прочитать снова, но дым начал рассеиваться, наполняя залу мерцающей пылью. И стоило гриффиндорцу сделать глубокий вдох, он ясно увидел, что именно должен сейчас рассказать Малфою. Эта странная внутренняя убежденность родилась вдруг, в один момент, сложилась в сознании из малиновых искр, рассыпанных в воздухе. Гарри взглянул в глаза слизеринцу, и понял, что тот тоже знает свой ответ.

— Ну что ж… — Гарри отвернулся, пересек комнату и тяжело опустился на бархат дивана. Было дико представить, как правда о Сириусе, зеркале, Зале смерти сейчас прозвучит перед Малфоем, школьным врагом, человеком, который будет только рад узнать, что Гарри ошибся. 

Драко сел напротив, стараясь не смотреть на Поттера. Перед глазами мальчика удивительно ясно, без жалости и щадящих уловок памяти, ретуширующей болезненные подробности, возникла мать, распростертая на полу. Его мама. Когда он увидел ее мертвой, сразу не осознал, что она мертва, потому что… Она же была жива. Он ждал, что она вздохнет, или пошевелится. И был уверен, что это обязательно случится. А потом, спустя неделю, с неотвратимостью пришло понимание — он не увидит свою мать никогда. Драко хотелось разорвать грудь, и вытащить оттуда разъедавший его внутренности яд. Во сне он словно забывал о своем горе, а, просыпаясь, каждый раз переживал его заново, вспоминая, что у него больше нет родителей. И всегда на ум приходила та старая история. Они с мамой в магазине мадам Малкин, и Драко говорит раздраженно: «Я уже взрослый, мама, разве ты забыла?», уворачиваясь от ласковых рук. Мальчику мучительно хотелось вернуться в тот день, улыбнуться матери, быть с ней вежливым. От невозможности сделать это грудь разрывали бессильные злые слезы. Нет, Драко не мог говорить об этом с Поттером, тем более, что, желая снять со своих плеч непосильное бремя вины, слизеринец винил и его. Страх перед ответственностью всегда очень изобретательно выбирает причины обратить праведный гнев на другого. Из-за Поттера отец попал в Азкабан, разгневал Темного лорда, в качестве наказания тот дал невыполнимое задание Драко, которое тот провалил наполовину, и за это Хозяин убил его мать, как обещал. Отдал ее Ферниру. Оборотень, наверное, был счастлив. Хоть она не ребенок, зато очень красива.

Гарри смотрел на плиты, на сплетение цветов и листьев. Он думал, что рана затянулась, но оказалось — ошибся. Как болезненно было снова вспоминать события двухгодичной давности. Тогда у него был Сириус, а потом его не стало. Нигде. И больше не будет. Никогда. Неужели Гарри сможет объяснить Малфою, как бесконечно важен был для него крестный? Малфой, этот папенькин-маменькин сынок, никогда не поймет, каково это — обрести отца и потерять его по собственной вине. Гарри поднял глаза, и, избегая смотреть в сторону слизеринца, еще раз перечитал поговорку. Потом взглянул на свои пальцы. Нет, он должен рассказать. От его честности зависит, пойдут ли они дальше, или останутся в этом зале с бордовыми диванами навсегда. 

— Малфой. Похоже, нам придется рассказать…

— О чем? — бледное остроносое лицо Малфоя застыло, словно он надел гипсовую маску, — мне не о чем рассказывать, — ответил Драко, но тут же пришла убежденность, ясная и холодная, как январский полдень, что его ложь раскрыта. 

— Не о чем? — Гарри решился, и посмотрел прямо в глаза школьному врагу с усмешкой на губах, — хорошо, знаешь, ты, наверное, не привык говорить правду. Понимаю. В первый раз всегда трудно… — он помедлил, собираясь с духом, — что ж. Тогда вот… Я виноват в смерти своего крестного Сириуса Блэка. 

— Того пса, который скакал вокруг тебя по платформе? — сказал Драко, холодно ухмыляясь, — наверное, он решил, что это выглядит мило.

Гарри моргнул. Во рту стало горько, но он только кивнул. 

— Да, это он…

— Мерлин, как министерство могло подумать, что Блэк был правой рукой Темного Лорда? — закатил глаза Малфой, — он был неудачником, и погиб как неудачник.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как он погиб? — все внутри Гарри всколыхнулось от холодной ярости.

— Я много чего знаю. Отец доверял мне во всем… — ответил Драко и осекся. Отца ведь тоже больше нет. А Драко даже не видел его тела.

— Да, доверял, — Гарри не сдержал мстительной ухмылки, — но видимо зря, правда, Малфой? Ты не оправдал надежд, проявил такую свойственную тебе слабость, не выполнил задание Волдеморта, и папочке пришлось расплатиться. Так ведь? Я тоже много чего знаю…

— Не смей оскорблять моего отца! — Драко еще больше побелел, вскакивая с дивана, — он стоил десяти таких, как твой!

— Да неужели? — Гарри сделал вид, что удивлен, — а вот Волдеморт так не считал, видимо, раз избавился от него. И при этом не преминул сообщить об этом кому следует…

— Не смей говорить об отце, — сказал Драко едва слышно. 

— Раз ты не решаешься, придется мне, — развел руками Гарри, — нельзя же сидеть тут вечно, правда, Малфой? 

Драко был готов броситься на Поттера, и плевать на «маленький план», плевать на Ничью землю, плевать на задание. Он машинально полез в карман мантии, но вспомнил, что палочки нет.

— Малфой, — голос гриффиндорца вывел мальчика из ступора, — ты так и будешь стоять, или все таки расскажешь, в чьей смерти ты виноват?

— Я виноват, — процедил Драко. Ярость все еще дрожала на кончиках пальцев, заставляя его сжать кулаки, — но и ты тоже.

— Я? — Гарри удивленно поднял брови.

— Ты, Поттер, — Драко окинул школьного врага ледяным взглядом. — Мои родители погибли из-за тебя.

— Да ну? — отозвался Гарри холодно. — И это из-за меня! Восстание гоблинов в одна тысяча двести тридцать четвертом году — тоже из-за меня?

— Ты, думаешь — это смешно, что по твоей вине гибнут люди? — прищурившись и подаваясь вперед, почти шептал Драко, — ты думаешь — это делает тебя избранным? Если бы ты не помешал моему отцу в министерстве, мне бы не дали задание, и в наказание не убили бы мать! А знаешь, как она умерла? Ее убил Фернир. Слышал о таком? От нее мало что осталось… — голос слизеринца дрогнул и сорвался. Он поднял глаза к арке ворот, стараясь взять себя в руки. Потом снова посмотрел на Гарри, — ты виноват, как бы ни старался обмануть себя. 

— Вот как? — Гарри встал, в упор глядя на Малфоя, — я бы тоже мог сказать пару слов о том, кто в чем виноват. Но я не настолько слаб, чтобы перекладывать вину на других. 

Драко глубоко вздохнул. Надо было признать, что он виноват, так чего же еще…

За спинами мальчиков раздался лязг, и отпирающий механизм пришел в движение. Ворота открывались. А за ними Гарри и Драко разглядели точно такую же комнату, только с синей обивкой диванов. Не глядя друг на друга, они прошли между распахнутыми створами ворот, вновь захлопнувшихся за спиной. 

Во второй зале пахло ванилью. В центре возвышалась чаша, точная копия той, что находилась в комнате по соседству. Над ней поднимался синий сверкающий дым и рисовал в воздухе слова. **Вопрос второй. Какие тайны открыл вам один человек, не желая этого?**

Гарри и Драко молча прочитали вопрос и уселись на диваны, стараясь не встречаться взглядами. Гарри изучал парящие высоко над головой стеклянные шары, полные свечей. Драко пытался прочитать готические буквы, покрывавшие лабиринтами камень чаши.

Каждый точно знал, что именно должен ответить. Это знание, как и в пройденной комнате, родилось внезапно, и было настолько неизбежным, что казалось, рот сам был готов открыться и рассказать. Гарри опустил глаза на свою руку. На ней белыми шрамами выступали слова: «Я не должен лгать». Он посмотрел на Малфоя, и встретился с ним взглядом. Тот тоже смотрел на него. Гарри подумал, что слизеринцу вопрос тоже показался странно простым.

— Ладно, Поттер, — заговорил Драко, понимая, что глупо сидеть и ждать, все равно придется сказать правду. — Я так понимаю, у нас нет выбора, и надо рассказывать. Что ж, никаких секретов. Я побывал в думосбросе Снейпа. Не знаю, к чему это все было, но он разговаривал с кем-то… каким-то бродяжкой… вроде… Мугундус… или Мундунгус его звали… точно не расслышал, — Гарри подался вперед, с удивлением понимая, о ком идет речь. Мундунгус Флетчер. Что за дела у этого воришки с беглым пожирателем?

— Тот вроде должен был сходить в магазин Борджина и Беркса… Проверить, есть ли там какая-то вещь, я не понял, какая… толи вошь, толи брошь, толи нож… — продолжал Драко мрачно, — вот и все, что я узнал… Достаточно?

— После побега ты прятался у Снейпа? Или вы вместе оказались где-то еще? — спросил Гарри быстро, — как тебе удалось заглянуть в его думосброс?

Драко презрительно усмехнулся.

— Поттер, — протянул он, качая головой с наигранным сочувствием, — ты, правда, считаешь, что я тебе расскажу? Не может быть… Хотя, все знают, что ты не в себе…

— Малфой, мне надо знать, — настаивал Гарри, понимая, что слизеринец не расскажет ему.

Драко развел руками, с деланным сожалением глядя на собеседника. А сам, словно это было только вчера, вспомнил счастливый день, когда Темный Лорд позволил Снейпу взять его в собой в Тупик прядильщиков. Что сказал хозяину Северус, Драко не мог даже вообразить, но однажды вечером они вышли из замка Лестранжей. Мальчик бежал за бывшим преподавателем по каменной дорожке через запущенный осенний сад, стараясь не упасть и не отстать. Добравшись до высоких кованных ворот, Снейп с Драко апарировали и уже через секунду мальчик и профессор стояли в мрачного вида гостиной. 

— У меня есть дела, — мягко сказал Снейп, — не делай глупостей. Займись чем-нибудь. Поешь, отдохни.

И Драко занялся «чем-нибудь». Он бродил по дому, заглядывая в комнаты. В одной из них мальчик увидел каменную чашу. Он подошел ближе, прекрасно зная, что перед ним. У отца была такая. Не удивившись, почему Снейп беспечно выставил на обозрение свой думосброс, Драко подошел, и не долго думая, опустил лицо в серебристую субстанцию, наполнявшую сосуд.

Гарри нахмурился, но решил, что обдумает рассказанную Малфоем историю позже, и тогда возможно поймет, что в ней такого тайного. Помолчав, гриффиндорец снова заговорил:

— Что ж, я тоже заглядывал в думосброс Снейпа. И видел там, что мой отец доставал его, и в результате подвесил вниз головой… Тоже ничего такого… У твоего любимого преподавателя были жутко грязные подштанники. 

— Хм… — Драко чуть нахмурился, не зная, что делать с этой информацией, — теперь понятно, почему Снейп тебя терпеть не может. Из-за твоего отца.

— Именно. А еще его звали Сопливус, кажется, — сладким голосом добавил Гарри.

— Ну… это все не имеет значения, и было сто лет назад, — ответил Драко, стараясь говорить холодно, но воображение упрямо рисовало картину: висящий вниз головой Снейп в грязных панталонах. «Как я теперь буду смотреть ему в глаза?» — подумал слизеринец. Однако мрачно добавил: «Если конечно мы еще встретимся».

— Ну, вот и вся правда, нечего было бояться, — пожал плечами Гарри, и подошел к воротам, ожидая, когда те распахнутся. И действительно, створки поползли в стороны, открывая мальчикам новую, зеленую, комнату. И снова все повторилось. Только теперь обивка была густо травяной, и сверкающий дым — таким же. А вот третий вопрос оказался гораздо более трудным, чем предыдущие. **Что вы хотите, и одновременно не хотите сказать друг другу?**

Гарри крутил эту фразу в голове, словно конфету на языке. Как ни поверни, он точно знал, что именно от него ожидается. Гриффиндорец опять бросил взгляд на тыльную сторону ладони. Потом на Малфоя. Тот читал вопрос, и казалось, никак не мог понять, что от него хотят. 

Гарри же понял, но легче от этого не стало. Он повернулся к слизеринцу спиной, широко шагая к дивану. Всего шесть шагов. Что будет, если не отвечать на вопрос? Гарри замер у дивана. Не заставят же их жить в этой комнате до старости? Гриффиндорец сел, пристально следя за Малфоем. Тот устроился напротив, не поднимая глаз. Гарри сцепил пальцы, разглядывая побелевшие костяшки. Глупо молчать. Ведь это не важная тайна, и не болезненная правда. 

— Хорошо, — вдруг раздался голос Малфоя. Гарри резко поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Драко сглотнул. Врать было непривычно трудно. Настоящий верный ответ бесконечно повторялся в голове. — То, что я хотел сказать тебе, и не хотел одновременно, это то, что я… больше не хочу служить Темному лорду. Я собирался тебе сказать, но боялся, что… Хозяин узнает, и… убьет меня.

— Почему ты не хочешь служить ему? — медленно спросил Гарри, хотя знал ответ, — из-за того, что он наказал тебя и твоих родителей? 

— Да, — голос Малфоя звучал странно и неестественно, словно он говорил под заклятием Империо, — да, наказал…

— Ну да… — Гарри вспомнил, как слизеринец примерно пол часа назад обвинил его в гибели Люциуса и Нарциссы. — Ты боишься, что он применит к тебе Легилеменцию, когда мы вернемся? И ты боишься, что он уничтожит и тебя?

— Да, — таким же безжизненным голосом ответил Драко. — Именно это я имел ввиду, когда говорил о спасении.

Гарри кивнул. Смысла и возможности обмануть не было.

— Ну…. Полагаю, сейчас моя очередь? — выговорил гриффиндорец, стараясь отсрочить момент, и чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки, — что ж… я хочу тебя.

Застывшее словно каменная маска лицо Малфоя вдруг преобразилось так стремительно, что Гарри удивленно поднял брови. Глубокое замешательство сменилось категорическим непониманием, а на смену ему пришел такой искренний гнев, что гриффиндорец даже подумал, не собирается ли Малфой ударить его.

— Ты шутишь, да? — голос слизеринца звенел, как тетива.

— Было бы хорошо, но нет… это правда, я хочу тебя, — повторил Гарри со смирением в голосе.

Малфой холодно поднял брови. 

— Ах вот оно как… Хотел бы не хотеть… Ну конечно… Ведь нашему Избранному не положено желать парня, — слизеринец выше поднял подбородок. То, что Поттер его хочет, Драко и так знал, но вот тот обреченный тон, которым гриффиндорец говорил, и его последняя фраза неожиданно больно задели его.

— Это здесь не при чем, — ответил Гарри, чувствуя, как вспотели ладони, — просто…

— Ты не должен хотеть конкретно МЕНЯ? — произнес Драко, стараясь, чтобы губы не дрожали. 

— Не то чтобы… Да в конце концов, Малфой! С чего мне было хотеть тебя! Ты же меня ненавидишь! Сколько меня знаешь, с первого дня делаешь все, чтобы причинить как можно больше неприятностей, — Гарри встал и теперь ходил из стороны в сторону мимо чаши.

— А… Ну да… Ненавижу… — ответил Драко тихо, прилагая все силы, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание. Он никогда не думал, что признание Поттера будет ему так неприятно.

— Вот именно, — Гарри перестал бродить и замер, сложив руки на груди. Он смотрел на Малфоя, и не мог понять, почему тот так расстроен. Хотя… 

— Извини, что ты вынужден общаться со мной. Терпимости от тебя ждать не приходится, — ответил он холодно, снова опускаясь на диван. Естественно, Малфою противно находиться в одной комнате с... На ум пришло особенно грубое определение. Может, хорек даже боится, что Гарри набросится на него. Гарри невольно усмехнулся.

— Не бойся, я тебя не изнасилую.

— Надеюсь, — ответил Драко сухо, чуть было не ляпнув: А жаль. Он бросал на Поттера быстрые взгляды, и каждый раз думал: хочет ли тот его сейчас, прямо здесь. Они одни. Может быть… Но… Драко очень надеялся, что гриффиндорец никогда не узнает о его мыслях. 

Мальчики посидели какое-то время молча.

— Странно, что дверь не открывается, — нарушил тишину Гарри. 

— Странно, — резко отозвался Малфой, глядя на него с вызовом. — Значит, кто-то не сказал всей правды.

— Да, похоже на то, — Гарри внимательно смотрел на Драко.

— Ты соврал, Поттер. Не даром профессор Амбридж называла тебя лжецом. Да и как в здравом уме можно поверить, что ты меня хочешь.

— Знаешь, Малфой, а вот я просто уверен, что соврал ты, — ядовито парировал Гарри.

— Неужели? Но я то знаю, что сказал правду, — злорадно ухмыльнулся слизеринец.

Гарри задумчиво смотрел на него. «Если я не ошибаюсь», — подумал гриффиндорец, — «то Малфой должен точно знать, какой ответ от него ждут. Возможно, он просто подменил одну правду другой». 

— Малфой, ты понимаешь, что мы не выйдем отсюда, если ты и дальше будешь настаивать на своем?

— А ты понимаешь? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Драко, осознавая, как по детски звучат его слова, чувствуя, что когда он скажет, что должен, будет выглядеть глупо, но, ведь комната требовала от него невозможного, немыслимого. 

— Я то понимаю. И, как видишь, уже сказал свою правду.

Драко встал и подошел к воротам.

— Может, они просто заели? — предположил он, зная точно, что причина вовсе не в этом. 

Не то чтобы он боялся произнести слова, которых ждала от него зеленая комната. Нет, это был не страх. Просто он не мог. Драко отчаянно хотел, но не мог. И даже не смотря на то, что он узнал о страсти гриффиндорца. Теперь его собственные чувства выглядели абсолютно идеально безответными, а открыть рот и произнести те самые слова казалось ему невероятным.

— Маловероятно, Малфой, — Гарри подошел и встал рядом. Мальчики молчали, в тишине рассматривая золотые фигуры. «Он хочет меня», — вспомнил Драко, и сразу стало неловко дышать, и ладони стали влажными, словно плечо гриффиндорца излучало жар. Гарри тоже осознал, как близко стоит к Драко, но и отойти казалось ему неудобным. Он так и остался стоять, чувствуя, как пальцы тяжелеют, а лицо словно обдувает холодным ветром.

— Я все таки думаю, что **ты** соврал, — спустя вечность заговорил Гарри.

Драко не ответил. Вернувшись к дивану, он сел на край бархатной подушки и уставился на разбитые пыльные туфли.

— Малфой, — повернулся к нему гриффиндорец, — это просто смешно! Что такого ты можешь мне сказать?

— У меня есть свои тайны, Поттер, — загадочно отозвался Драко, прочерчивая в пыли линии. Внутри боролись отчаяние и усталость. Хотел бы он знать, кто и с какой целью придумал спрашивать о таком. Это напоминало моральный вуаеризм.

— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас такой случай, когда тайн быть не может? Просто скажи, и я обещаю, что забуду, как только мы выйдем отсюда, — настаивал Гарри, чувствуя, что Малфой поддается.

— Да, конечно, ты с радостью забудешь, — натянуто усмехнулся Драко.

— Просто скажи. — Сказал гриффиндорец раздраженно.

— Что ж, ладно, — Драко, наконец, поднял голову и посмотрел на Поттера. Во взгляде слизеринца тому почудилась странная обреченность, безнадежность, — я скажу. Слизеринец сделал паузу, стараясь собраться с мыслями. В голове было пусто, а щеки пылали.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он и глубоко вздохнул, оседая, словно из него выпустили воздух.

Мгновение Гарри стоял, молча глядя на Малфоя.

— Что? — наконец выдавил гриффиндорец, нахмурившись и силясь понять.

— Ничего, Поттер! — зло бросил Драко, упрямо стараясь оторвать выбившуюся из рукава мантии нитку. Гарри молчал. До него никак не доходил смысл сказанного.

— Совсем нечего сказать? — процедил Драко, снова растеряв весь свой запал, и избегая смотреть в глаза гриффиндорцу, дергая рукав с еще большим остервенением. 

Гарри нахмурился. Теперь он, наконец, осознал услышанное, и ощутил раздражение. «С какой стати Малфой решил, что любит меня?» — подумал Гарри с досадой, зная точно, что на этот раз слизеринец был честен. Ворота открывались, впуская солнечные лучи и свежие запахи. Гарри глупо ухмыльнулся, по-прежнему не представляя, как реагировать.

— Очень смешно, Поттер, — заметил усмешку, процедил Драко. Было невыносимо раскрыться, показать свою слабость, а потом снова разговаривать с гриффиндорцем, смотреть на него. Поттер сейчас был ему не просто безразличен. Он был ему противен. 

— Я не смеялся, — бросил Гарри резко, и тут же смутился. Малфой любит его, а он так груб с ним. Но прежде чем Гарри попытался оправдаться и разозлился, Драко холодно произнес:

— Вот только не надо меня жалеть! — обходя Поттера как можно дальше. Молчание гриффиндорца показало, как Драко жалок и смешон, и от этого болезненные слезы подступили к горлу.

Он сделал шаг за ворота, лишь бы больше не видеть своего спутника, и изумленно вздохнул. Странная красота увиденного поразила его. Пожухшая прошлогодняя трава ожила в сверкающем солнечном тумане, дорога пролегала по берегу реки, разрезавшей желтое поле руслом на две не симметричные половины, и в подернутой рябью воде отражались обведенные золотым контуром облака и пронзительно-синие лоскуты неба. Далеко по левую руку таяла черная стрела леса. «Наверное, сейчас примерно четыре часа после полудня», — автоматически отметил Драко. Яркий вечер показался ему бесконечно далеким и чуждым, словно мальчик был отгорожен от него прозрачной стеной своего ледяного одиночества. Небо переливалось, похожее на отрез органзы: серой, желтой, голубой, снова желтый, а за ним серый, и кругом пели невидимые птицы, и их голоса разливались в прохладном предзакатном воздухе.


	10. Память оникса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой прошлое рассказывает о будущем, Гарри вспоминает первый опыт, а Драко получает подсказку**

От воды тянуло прохладой, уже не гревшее солнце медленно скатывалось влево, на запад. Малфой шел впереди, и за всю дорогу не сказал ни слова. «Обиделся, — решил Гарри, раздражаясь при мысли о неожиданной любви, объектом которой стал так некстати. — Он думал, я ему руку и сердце предложу, что ли? Умру от счастья, как услышу? Бред. Малфой как был капризной девчонкой, так ей и остался». «Жаль все-таки. Если бы не война, мы могли бы… Может быть…» — тихо завел внутренний голос, и тело ответило ему огненной тяжестью в животе, рождая в воображении непрошенные картины. Избавляясь от неуместных мыслей, Гарри помотал головой. Сейчас не существовало никакого «может быть», только «надо» и «обязан», и пусть он обидел слизеринца, у Гарри другого выхода не было. 

— Малфой, — заговорил мальчик. Он хотел объяснить спутнику, что тот заблуждается. И на самом деле вовсе не любовь у него к гриффиндорцу, — ты совсем меня не знаешь. Вообразил себе что-то, и думаешь — такой я и есть… Избранный… Загадочный… В газетах про меня пишут. Но это все не так… Уверен — узнай ты меня поближе, твое мнение обо мне сразу изменилось бы, и ты бы разочаровался. Да и потом… сейчас война. Мы — враги, по разные стороны баррикад. Может быть, меня вообще убьют? Какая тут любовь? 

Малфой не остановился и не обернулся.

— Поттер, — услышал Гарри его тусклый голос, — ты уверен, что все считают тебя героем. И уж я-то — непременно. Так грустно тебя разочаровывать, но… в тебе нет ничего особенного. А вообще, если снова собираешься выпендриваться… А вдруг я забыл, какой ты добрый и благородный… И жалеть меня… Я в душеспасительных беседах не нуждаюсь! Так что сделай одолжение — оставь меня в покое.

— Ну, как знаешь, — отозвался Гарри после минутного колебания, глядя в выражавшую равнодушие спину Малфоя. 

Они шли дальше, и солнце, спустившееся влево еще немного, теперь казалось ровным кругом в ярко-синем небе. Мальчики молчали, слушая мягкую живую тишину вокруг. Первым по-прежнему шел Драко. Сначала, после позора в зеленой комнате, он мечтал убежать и спрятаться, как только откроются ворота, но потом обида, до смешного глубокая и болезненная, словно выморозила все внутри, и сейчас, слушая шаги спутника, Драко силился вспомнить, из-за чего так долго страдал. В груди было пусто, будто запертая там беспокойная птица вырвалась наружу и больше не царапала сердце, не билась о ребра. Слизеринцу стало все равно, идет ли Поттер за ним.

Гарри смотрел на сведенные под мантией лопатки Малфоя, на белокурые волосы, которые ласкал ветер, и ему мучительно хотелось дотронуться до мягких прядей, растрепать, пропустить между пальцами, потом коснуться губами, приподнять, открывая беззащитную шею: выступающие позвонки, белую кожу над черным воротником мантии. Гриффиндорца бросило в жар, и он перевел взгляд на полосу леса, стараясь подавить желание, лишавшее его воли. «А ведь мы одни… Никто бы не увидел», — шептал голос в голове, от которого у Гарри покалывало пальцы. «Не думай об этом… Не смотри на него», — твердо приказал себе гриффиндорец, чувствуя, как тоска стискивает сердце.

Мальчики шли вдоль русла реки, и тишину нарушал только шум воды, преодолевавшей очередной порог. Драко вдыхал свежий речной воздух, словно старался заполнить пустоту внутри. «Вот и все, — думал он. — Наверное, просто перегорело». И от этих мыслей становилось холодно и неуютно.

Но тут появился новый повод волноваться: черная каменная стена перегородила дорогу, и хотя до препятствия было еще далеко, Драко стало тревожно.

В футе от преграды путники остановились, не решаясь войти в появившуюся перед ними узкий вход. Идеально гладкий камень, казалось, сочился холодом, вынуждая мальчиков зябко кутаться в мантии. «Что там?» — подумал Гарри, прислушиваясь к звукам за стеной. Но та безучастно молчала, пугая и завораживая.

Гарри и Драко одновременно повернулись и уставились друг на друга. 

— Иди, — сказал Драко тихо.

— Ну конечно… — закатил глаза Гарри, делая шаг в темный проход, решив про себя, что затевать спор глупо. Внутри было темно, и гриффиндорцу на мгновенье показалось, будто у него нет тела, но шорох мантии и опасливое прикосновение Малфоя вернули ощущение реальности, заставляя повернуться на звук. 

— Куда дальше? — спросил Драко, силясь рассмотреть лицо гриффиндорца.

— Откуда я знаю? — ответил тот, отворачиваясь. 

Надо было двигаться, но неизвестность сковала его. Когда-то Дамблдор говорил — страшась темноты и смерти, мы боимся неизвестности, и сейчас Гарри понял суть слов директора: гриффиндорец не представлял, что ждет их впереди, и это пугало. Может, в футе разверзлась пропасть во много миль глубиной. Может они в комнате. Может в коридоре, длинном или коротком, узком или широком — точно не узнаешь. Гарри вытянул руки перед собой. Пошарив вокруг, коснулся холодного камня, затем повернулся и нащупал гладкую стену справа. Шагнул, и шумно выдохнул. Малфой тоже сделал шаг — и теперь тяжело дышал у самого уха. 

— Иди за мной — куда я, туда ты, ясно? — спросил Гарри, медленно двигаясь вперед.

— Ясно, — поспешно отозвался Драко.

Время во мраке потеряло очертания, и невозможно было сосчитать, сколько плутали мальчики. Но чем дальше, тем сильнее становилась уверенность — они в лабиринте: запутанные коридоры пересекались, обманывали, приводя в тупики. Темнота казалась абсолютной: Гарри не видел собственных рук, скользя ладонями по ледяному камню и постепенно забывая, как выглядят собственные пальцы. Он почти простился с надеждой увидеть солнце, когда заметил впереди слабый свет. Гриффиндорец прибавил шагу, увереннее ступая по черным скользким плитам. Малфой не отставал, Гарри слышал его сбившееся дыхание. Еще несколько футов, и свет стал ярче. Завернув за угол, гриффиндорец остановился, пораженный и смущенный: перед ним, в конце прохода вместо плит зеленела молодая трава, покрывавшая берег ярко-синего озера, озера, изученного Гарри до самого дна. На фоне неба вырисовывались острые шпили башен Хогвардса. На берегу в тени старого дуба сидели двое волшебников, парень и девушка. Сердце оглушительно застучало в ушах — в парне Гарри узнал себя, а в девушке — Джинни. 

Гриффиндорец покраснел, когда двойник расстегнул на ней мантию, неловко и жарко сжимая упругую, развитую грудь. Гарри ясно помнил прохладную кожу в горячей ладони, и как затвердел сосок, отзываясь на прикосновение. Он точно знал, что лихорадочное желание, овладевшее им тогда, почти лишало разума и делало неоправданно счастливым. Коснувшись ореола большим пальцем, двойник посмотрел в глаза Джинни, а потом приник к ее губам, порывисто целуя. Гарри сглотнул, понимая — перед ним прошлое, день, когда случился их первый раз. Его рука, горячая и влажная, скользнула вверх по бедру, под черный монашеский подол мантии, и пальцы робко и трепетно погладили влажное межножье. Гарри помнил, какой она была там: жаркой и скользкой. Но его тело откликалось со страстной готовностью. Гриффиндорец облизал губы. Старательно мучая рот Джинни, двойник мягко уложил ее на яркую свежую траву. Неловкая путаница с бельем, и белый лоскут брошен рядом. Джинни покраснела, больше от усердия, чем от смущения, пытаясь быстро расстегнуть молнию. Двойник нервно смеялся и помогал ей. Они казались такими угловатыми и неповоротливыми. Гарри стало и смешно, и неудобно, ведь он слишком хорошо помнил, как Джинни уверяла, будто ей было совсем не больно, и она даже получила удовольствие. Он охотно поверил, забыв о сдавленном стоне сквозь зубы, и про кровь, оставшуюся на белье. Потом он искупал свою вину много раз. Гарри вздохнул: удивительно, но сейчас не было у него ни тоски по Джинни, ни желания увидеть ее, только неловкость: так уж получилось, извини. Вдруг с неожиданным страхом Гарри вспомнил о стоявшем сейчас сзади и видевшем все это Малфое. Мальчик быстро повернулся, готовясь произнести речь в свою защиту, но так и застыл: слизеринца не было. 

— Малфой! — позвал Гарри и прислушался. Тишина. 

— Малфой! Эй, Малфой! Ау! — еще раз позвал мальчик, но снова никто не отозвался.

— Это глупо! — крикнул Гарри, уже не надеясь на ответ, и пошел обратно, по коридору, освещенному тусклым светом прошлого, постепенно погружаясь во мрак.

 

Только что Поттер шел впереди — и вот за поворотом ни шагов, ни дыхания, ни шороха мантии — Драко остался один в непроглядной черноте. 

— Поттер… — позвал мальчик, но голос погас в тишине, — Поттер, хватит…— снова нет ответа. Лоб покрыла ледяная испарина, но Драко не решался ее утереть, чувствуя, как голова пустеет и тяжелеет, занятая одной мыслью — нет сомнений, он потерялся.

Охваченный паникой, Драко прижался к стене, представляя, что тьма вокруг кишит кошмарами, шевелится, дышит, смотрит, обнюхивает, подбирается, и стоит протянуть руку — вцепится скользкими мертвыми пальцами, а сделаешь шаг, и пол исчезнет под ногами, обрушиваясь в пропасть миллионы миль глубиной, и даже крика никто не услышит. 

Потом, достигнув высшей точки, отчаяние вдруг отступило, и Драко взял себя в руки. Держась за стену, он пошел дальше, так напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину, что принимал шум в голове за шорохи. В висках колотилось сердце, предвещая приступ паники, и тут мальчику показалось, что стало светлее. Драко прибавил шагу, и, в очередной раз свернув за угол, оказался в тускло освещенном коридоре замка Лестранжей. В ужасе попятившись — нет, только не сейчас, он не готов вернуться — слизеринец вдруг замер, пораженный, увидев себя и своего тюремщика Рудольфа Лестранжа, сопровождавшего его к Темному Лорду. Двойник впереди, тюремщик — сзади, они шли по подземному тоннелю, их лица скрывали белые маски, но слизеринец хорошо помнил, как капля пота ползла по его щеке, дрожали губы, и в груди холодело приступами, как будто на берег набегала ледяная волна. Почему-то он был уверен — этот вызов станет для него последним. 

Лестранж поднял палочку и приказал: «Стой!», а двойник покорно остановился, не пытаясь сопротивляться. Застыв в нескольких шагах от них, слизеринец видел, как дрожат у того руки и безвольно опускаются плечи. «Неужели я такой жалкий?» — подумал Драко некстати. Нервно дергалось пламя факелов, закрепленных в держателях под самым потолком, и тени: мальчика и высокого мужчины, болезненно корчились на стенах. «Сейчас он меня изнасилует», — единственная мысль тогда промелькнула в голове, потому что Драко давно ждал этого, ловя на себе пустой взгляд Лестранжа, чувствуя тяжелое дыхание, когда мужчина смотрел на него через решетку — Драко ждал, что рано или поздно Лестранж захочет получить долг за молчание. Двойник стоял, неудобно наклонив голову, словно собака, ждавшая наказания, но конвоир не спешил наказывать. Сейчас, наблюдая со стороны, Драко заметил, как тот неуловимо меняется: становится выше, раздается в плечах, и будто постепенно сбрасывая со спины груз, выпрямляется. Да и голос его звучал необычно: глубже, мягче и странно знакомо. Наблюдавший за двойником и конвоиром слизеринец удивился, видя, как Лестранж опускает палочку и устало вздыхает. Мальчик был уверен, что слышал такой вздох раньше, но не мог вспомнить — где. Зато хорошо помнил — именно секунду спустя Драко очнулся на Ничьей земле. Его охватило внезапное волнение и захотелось подойти, сорвать с головы конвоира островерхий капюшон, скрывавший волосы, подтвердить или опровергнуть догадку, и Драко уже сделал шаг, как вдруг катакомбы, тюремщик и двойник растаяли в воздухе, словно их никогда не было, и слизеринец снова оказался в темноте. Не зная куда должен пойти теперь, он замер, потом повернулся, но наткнулся на стену. Сделав несколько шагов в противоположном направлении, ударился кистью о камень. Паника забилась в животе. Теряя терпение, Драко развернулся, и пошел, не разбирая дороги. Как ни странно, но это помогло, и мальчик снова брел по коридорам, в отчаянном стремлении найти Поттера. 

 

Гарри шел по темным закоулкам, снова и снова выкрикивая имя слизеринца, водил руками в темноте, надеясь коснуться — будто случайно — рукава его мантии, притянуть к себе и обнять, отыскав губами острый подбородок, заставляя выбросить из головы глупые обиды. 

Но Малфой не отзывался. 

Повернув за угол, Гарри снова вышел в полосу света. «Интересно, — мрачно подумал гриффиндорец, двигаясь по коридору все дальше, — что там?» Становилось светлее, и, миновав очередной поворот, Гарри увидел улицу Хогсмида. На деревню спускались душные сумерки, оседая в темных кронах и на крышах домов, и только небо еще оставалось светло-голубым, словно днем. Разглядывая желтые окна Кабаньей головы, Гарри вспомнил, как спустя две недели после начала летних каникул аппарировал к ее входу, комкая в кармане разрешение МакГонагал на посещение библиотеки. Гриффиндорец знал, что Филч ни за что не пустит его переночевать в Хогвартсе, и придется останавливаться в деревне.

Тем временем двойник поспешил к просевшему зданию, и, распахнув дверь, вошел. Тут картина изменилась, и вместо пыльной, окутанной сумерками улочки Гарри увидел провонявшую кОзлами каморку Кабаньей головы. За стойкой, протирая стакан грязной тряпкой, сгорбился мрачный старик. Двойник подошел к нему.

— Здравствуйте, — услышал гриффиндорец собственный голос, показавшийся со стороны резким и низким.

Злой взгляд поверх очков. Старик слушал.

— Мне нужна комната. На ночь. Есть у вас?

Кивок. «Комната имеется». 

— Сколько?

— Тридцать сиклей, — проскрипел бармен, швыряя на стойку проржавевший ключ с цифрой пять на прикрепленной к нему деревянной дощечке. Двойник холодно кивнул, бросив на стол несколько монет.

— Куда идти?

Старик махнул рукой на маленькую дверь в темном углу, которую Гарри заметил только сейчас. Снова кивнув, двойник развернулся и отправился искать комнату. 

Какое-то время Гарри изучал сидевших в баре посетителей. Он точно знал, что сейчас двойник спускается по земляной лестнице в темный коридор. Ищет среди покосившихся низких дверей свою, под номером пять, отпирает ее, на удивление легко. Бросает сумку на узкую кровать, и, походив по номеру несколько минут, решает вернуться в бар.

И точно, скоро двойник вышел в зал. Свободных столиков не было, и он собрался устроиться рядом с молодым незнакомцем. Тот единственный из находившихся в комнате не внушал опасений.

Видимо, почувствовав пристальный взгляд, парень поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Присаживайтесь. Не помешаете. — Сказал он, и Гарри помнил, как неожиданно глубоко и мягко прозвучал его голос, странно волнуя, заставляя гриффиндорца отбросить сомнения и сесть за его столик. 

Двойник заказал стакан огневиски и бифштекс с картошкой. Незнакомец — тоже. Они обменялись парой ничего не значащих фраз. «Сколько времени?» «Половина». «Десятого?» «Ага». «Приятного аппетита. Жесткий?» «Нормальный». Они только соприкасались коленями под столом. Больше ничего не было. Но Гарри хорошо помнил, как горело в паху, когда он украдкой рассматривал пшеничные волосы соседа, которые тот рассеянно заправлял за ухо, увлеченный чтением «Пророка». И помнил, как хотелось опуститься на колени, прямо под стол, расстегнуть ширинку на его брюках, коснуться гладкой головки губами, и довести до конца, не замечая других посетителей. Внутренний голос вовремя напомнил, смущая и пугая — сколько их уже было: блондинов, брюнетов, о которых ты думал такое? 

Не доев, двойник поднялся и ушел в номер. 

Гарри вспомнил, что раздевшись лег и попытался заснуть, игнорируя болевший от возбуждения член и запрещая себе думать о разрядке, отчего желание стало только сильнее и мучительнее. Короткий диалог с внутренним я, муки совести, и после стянутое до колен белье, быстрые движения влажной ладонью вверх вниз, судорожный выдох сквозь сжатые зубы, попытка не скрипеть бесстыдно раскачивающейся кроватью. Потом Гарри вытер руку о простыню, и еще долго лежал, глядя в потолок при свете свечи, чувствуя странную радость и тревогу.

Гриффиндорец подумал с улыбкой, что сейчас не стал бы сомневаться и мучиться, познакомился бы с тем парнем поближе, пригласил бы в номер. 

Воспоминание погасло, оставив Гарри в темноте. Мальчик заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть, но мрак был абсолютным: как ни старайся — ничего не разглядишь, и Гарри вытянул руки, пытаясь нащупать опору. «Где же Малфой? — стучало в голове. — Что с ним?» Гриффиндорцем овладело неприятное чувство, словно он отвечал за Драко и потерял его. Наткнувшись на стену, Гарри медленно пошел по коридору, продолжая звать своего спутника, но, как и прежде, ответа не было. 

 

«Где Поттер? — думал Драко, неуверенно ступая вдоль стены, — как он посмел оставить меня одного?». Негодуя, мальчик старался отвлечься от мыслей о чудовищах, затаившихся во мраке, но ничего не получалось, и, снова замирая, Драко прислушивался. Ему чудились шорохи, вздохи, стоны, существовавшие, как оказывалось, только в воображении. И слизеринец снова вспоминал Поттера, исчезнувшего так вероломно.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, когда Драко останавливаясь, пережидая, боясь, выбрался в полосу света. «Что бы это ни было, оно лучше темноты», — решил мальчик, быстро шагая в мутном сиянии. Поворот. Еще поворот. Драко почти бежал. И только оказавшись в тупике, остановился. Перед ним возник коридор. Коридор в доме Снейпа. Тот день, когда мальчик первый и последний раз побывал там. Переведя дыхание, Драко привалился к каменной перегородке, наблюдая, как предоставленный себе двойник крадется по узкому настилу второго этажа, мимо ветхих дверей с оловянными ручками, а потом медленно спускается в гостиную. 

Профессора все не было. 

Слизеринец видел, как двойник бродит по гостиной, рассматривая безделушки на каминной полке, садится в ветхое кресло, но, обнаружив что-то за книжным шкафом, встает. Драко помнил, что там была дверь, помнил, как открыл ее и вошел в коридор, освещенный лишь парой масляных ламп. 

Тут гостиная исчезла, открыв взору слизеринца темный проход и двойника, осторожно, чтобы не скрипнуть половицей, ступавшего по нему. Этот коридор оказался длинным. В конце обнаружилась еще одна дверь, приоткрытая ровно настолько, чтобы можно было видеть происходящее внутри, не выдавая себя. Драко хорошо помнил, как боролся с искушением, но, не выдержав, заглянул в дверную щель. Двойник поступил именно так, и Драко знал, что тот видит комнату, совсем небольшую, несколько футов в длину, на сундуке — свеча, у окна в кресле сидит профессор, а спиной к двери стоит фигура в плаще. 

— …. Теперь забирайте, — сказал Снейп, указывая на предмет, лежавший на сундуке.

— Можно? — женский голос, знакомый до зубовного скрежета. Грязнокровка Грейнджер — а Драко помнил, что сразу узнал ее — потянулась к сундуку и тут же выпрямилась. В руках у нее была книга.

— Да, да… Невероятно… — слушая ее бормотание, слизеринец еще подумал: «Грейнджер и книги — это история любви», — но потом услышал голос Снейпа. 

— Только сделайте милость, придумайте что-нибудь для своего друга, — в устах профессора это звучало оскорбительно, — боюсь, узнает он, откуда она у вас — и ничего не получится.

— Да, да, конечно… — нетерпеливое бормотание Грейнджер, — о! Ну надо же… Как вы сумели расшифровать его?

— А это не вашего ума дело, — усмешка на лице Снейпа пугала.

— Да… Извините… Но почему я должна верить вам? — недоверие в голосе грязнокровки.

— Сделка взаимовыгодная… Секунду… — Снейп встал из кресла, и двойник отступил к стене. 

Профессор захлопнул дверь, а двойник прокрался по коридору обратно.

Глядя на это, Драко вспомнил, какие мысли крутились у него в голове: зачем профессору приглашать грязнокровку к себе, что он расшифровал, что за книгу отдал?

Тут воспоминание начало тускнеть, и мальчик снова подумал: для чего Снейп встретился с Грейнджер, что это за книга, и что за сделка? 

Но когда мрак поглотил стены, пол и самого слизеринца, страх снова парализовал Драко, и он опустился на пол, боясь пошевелиться.

 

Гарри шел по очередному коридору. В тишине мальчика начали одолевать вопросы: когда и как он получит ответ, ради которого отправился сюда? Сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как они здесь? Пять? Семь? Столько испытаний осталось позади! И никаких ответов кроме упомянутой Малфоем то ли чаши, то ли сосуда, хранящегося у Беллатрикс Лестранж. Когда же он узнает все? Может быть сейчас? Здесь? А если не будет никаких ответов? Что тогда? Может это просто пустая игра, и Гермиона ошиблась? Где она вообще нашла ту книгу?

Вдруг Гарри остановился. Перед ним в тупике появилась освещенная оплавленной свечкой комната. Там, на кровати, обняв подушку, крепко спал его двойник, а над ним, пронзительно вереща, носилась сова. «Снова номер в Кабаньей голове. О, а вот и Сыч», — подумал Гарри.

И тут двойник проснулся. Сел, сжимая палочку напряженными пальцами. Схватил с тумбочки очки. 

Гарри хорошо помнил, как тогда множество мыслей пронеслись в голове — «Откуда нападут?», «Кто?», «Буду драться», и, наконец, изумление — «Сычик?»

Двойник, похоже, понял: устало ссутулился, рука с палочкой безвольно повисла. Казалось, вместе с облегчением пришла горькая уверенность — он никогда и нигде не почувствует себя в безопасности. 

— Ты откуда? — пробормотал двойник вяло, морщась от оглушительного щебетания маленькой совы. С огромным трудом поймав ее, он отвязал от лапки пергамент и сунул сове угощение. Полакомившись, Сычик нетерпеливо запрыгал по кривоногому столу в ожидании ответа. Опустившись на кровать, двойник развернул письмо.

«Гарри!» — Гарри сразу узнал твердый аккуратный почерк Гермионы.

«Библиотека отменяется. Завтра утром, не медля, возвращайся. Я нашла. Что — при встрече. Это важно».

Гарри помнил, как с нарастающим раздражением перечитал письмо. Еще вчера Гермиона торопила его, заставив в спешке собраться — только самое необходимое. Девушка была убеждена — в библиотеке Хогвартса отыщется ответ. И вот, спустя сутки — пергамент, исписанный ровным почерком. Никаких объяснений, только приказ — срочно возвращайся. Конечно, Гермиона боялась писать подробно — сову могли перехватить, но неужели сложно было додуматься и дать намек, подсказку. Двойник в сердцах швырнул письмо на тумбочку. Потом, вспомнив про Сыча, все-таки написал на обороте пергамента — «Хорошо», — и привязав свиток к лапке, хмуро смотрел, как птица исчезла во мгле за окном.

Наблюдая за двойником, Гарри снова подумал о книге. Откуда Гермиона взяла ее? Почему сначала настояла на отъезде в Хогвардс, и даже достала разрешение, а спустя сутки — заставила вернуться, раздобыв где-то древний фолиант? В этом было нечто важное, логично связывавшее все воедино, нечто, чего гриффиндорец никак не мог уловить. Неужели отправляя его в школу чародейства и волшебства, Гермиона еще не знала о книге? Не верится. Но даже если и так… Почему Гарри не подумал об этом, соглашаясь? Когда она успела перевести такой сложный и древний, по ее словам, текст? И почему не сделала этого до его отъезда? Гарри мрачнел все больше. Значит ли это, что она специально отправила его подальше от дома, чтобы забрать книгу… Мог ли кто-то дать ее Гермионе? Вместе с переводом. Гарри вздохнул. Он так привык доверять ей, привык, что она всегда все знает, и во всем права. Ему и в голову не могло придти, что она может обмануть.

Тут картина начала растворяться, и Гарри вновь очутился во мраке. Пошарив вокруг, он нащупал стену, и медленно двинулся из тупика, выкинув из головы все мысли кроме одной — как найти Малфоя.

 

Стук каблуков — это все, что слышал мальчик с тех пор, как встал с ледяных плит. Когда это было — несколько часов или несколько минут назад: Драко потерял счет времени, и, казалось, начни он говорить — язык не послушается. Слизеринец делал шаг за шагом, мужественно уговаривая себя пройти еще немного, надеясь на подсказку, связывающую воедино разрозненные фрагменты памяти. По-прежнему блуждая по запутанным коридорам, без времени, без направления, вглядываясь в темноту в надежде увидеть бледный свет, Драко одновременно и боялся и стремился найти следующее воспоминание, гадая, каким оно будет. Он ощущал, почти физически, что подобрался близко к разгадке чего-то главного, чего-то, что даст ему силы, даст надежду. И когда Драко уже отчаялся получить желаемое, стало немного светлее. 

Он приближался к очередному тупику, в котором его ждала сцена из прошлого. Поворот. Снова поворот. Быстрее. Быстрее. Свернув за угол, Драко вышел к источнику света и увидел свою камеру в замке Лестранжей.

Слизеринец очень хорошо помнил — тот день не задался с самого начала: шел дождь, на завтрак была странная каша, похожая на клей, с утра предстояла работа над зельями, а профессор задерживался, значит, до его появления придется оставаться один на один с Лестранжем. Драко помнил, с какой тревогой смотрел на свинцовое небо, дожидаясь конвоира и предчувствуя новые несчастья.

Тем временем у решетки появился Лестранж и отпер дверь, холодным взглядом полоснув узника. Дождавшись, пока тот выйдет, конвоир сопроводил его по катакомбам до лаборатории. В сумрачном зале, заставленном старыми котлами, над которыми всегда клубился густой пар, поднимаясь к сводчатому потолку и оседая на стеклах бойниц, хранились редкие, запрещенные ингредиенты, вроде сердца единорога или белой смерти. Двойник вошел первым, за ним, держа палочку наготове — Лестранж. Двойник остановился у котла, тюремщик замер у стены. 

Драко видел, как двойник достает из банки плотоядных слизней и раскладывает на доске. Все как всегда. Но не совсем. Слизеринец помнил, что в тот день собирался привести в действие свой план. План побега, сейчас казавшийся глупым. Порошок слепоты лежит на пыльной полке стеллажа, один шаг влево от котла, быстрое движение рукой, и он будет у Драко. Мальчик отлично помнил, как от напряжения мелко дрожали пальцы, а над губой выступили капли пота. Лестранж наблюдал и слизеринец ни на секунду не забывал об этом. Двойник закончил резать слизня, аккуратно поправил куски ножом, взглянул на тюремщика, потом на котел, потянулся высыпать ровные части в сиреневую жижу, и тут заметил, что тюремщик отвернулся. 

Мгновение. И колба с порошком зажата во влажной ладони. Драко замер, наблюдая за тем, как двойник прячет добычу в карман. Поворачивается. И сталкивается взглядом с Лестранжем.

Драко вспомнил ужас, холодом окативший с головы до желудка. Лестранж видел, что мальчик украл порошок, и доложит Лорду, но сначала получит кое-что для себя. Слизеринец вспомнил горечь на языке от поднявшегося в горле завтрака. 

— Не стоит. Положи обратно. — Приказал тюремщик. Двойник открыл рот, закрыл и послушно вернул колбу на полку. 

Лестранж больше не произнес ни слова. Драко помнил, как потом каждый день со страхом ждал вызова. А еще — что Лестранж потребует плату за молчание. Но ничего не происходило. И только спустя месяц, когда Лестранж остановил Драко посреди подземного коридора, мальчик решил: настало время платить. 

Тут воспоминание погасло, и слизеринец вытянул вперед руки, пытаясь нащупать стену.

Шаркая ногами по каменному полу, он медленно побрел по коридору, в поисках выхода, и тут услышал шаги.

— Поттер, — позвал он, не задумываясь о том, мог ли это быть кто-то еще.

— Малфой! Где ты? — донеслось из темноты.

— Здесь! — откликнулся Драко, стараясь не выдать радости, затопившей его. Шаги теперь звучали совсем близко. Вдруг Поттер крепко стиснул его запястье.

— Малфой… — с облегчением вздохнул Гарри, притягивая мальчика ближе. Теперь гриффиндорец чувствовал дыхание Драко на своих губах, светлые волосы щекотали щеку. Рука словно сама скользнула с запястья на бедро.


	11. Салки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой зло будет наказано, Гарри узнает цену вещам, а Драко встретит помощника**

— Отвали, — отчеканил Драко и вывернулся из рук гриффиндорца. 

— Что не так? — растерянно спросил тот.

— Все отлично! — Делая шаг назад, проговорил слизеринец. 

И тут стены исчезли, опрокидывая на мальчиков море увядающего вечернего света. Гарри на секунду ослеп. Солнце было повсюду. Ничего не разобрать. Моргая, Гарри потер глаза. Очки тут же съехали на бок, и мальчик поправил их. Река — он увидел ее сразу, как только смог видеть. Берега поросли лесом, спускавшимся к самой воде. Внизу, у холмом лежал город. Ничего подозрительного. Похоже, путникам пока ничто не угрожает. Гарри развернулся к Малфою.

— Отлично… — он покачал головой и пошел по берегу в сторону города. 

Да, Гарри злился. Злился на Драко за его глупые обиды, которые тот любовно оберегал. Но через несколько миль злость отступила, вытесняемая чувствами иного рода. Гарри задумался. Виденные им в лабиринте сцены должны были сказать о чем-то важном. Не с проста Земля показала их. 

— Малфой, — резко окликнул Гарри, — когда ты был в лабиринте — ты не видел… прошлое?

— Нет. — Отрезал Драко. — И если бы ты так не торопился бросить меня одного, то знал бы все сам! — добавил он, не глядя на Гарри.

— Может, тебя за руку надо было держать? — Раздражаясь, поинтересовался тот. — Я должен знать, видел ты что-то в этом чертовом лабиринте или нет. Это важно!

— А мне какое дело — важно тебе или нет? Важно — шел бы со мной и смотрел! — огрызнулся Драко. 

— Хватит валять дурака! — повысил голос гриффиндорец. Драко кивнул:

— Конечно. 

Горячая волна ударила в голову.

— Да пошел ты к черту! Ломаешься, как девчонка! Что не так-то, а?! Объясни! Помогать не хочешь… Вообще, ты чего-нибудь хочешь? — проорал Гарри ему в лицо.

— Не хочу! — выпалил тот, краснея, — ничего я не хочу уже, ясно? — и размашисто зашагал прочь.

— Куда пошел?! Стой! Я еще не закончил! — крикнул Гарри. Слизеринец прибавил шагу.

— Девчонка, — догоняя его, процедил гриффиндорец. 

Они шли вдоль реки, но та больше не шумела на порогах. Отражая смешение серого и розового на палитре неба, она разлилась широко, двигалась степенно и плавно между поросших травой и тростником берегов, изгибаясь, спускалась в долину, где жались друг к другу дома незнакомого города. Их крыши тонули в растекавшихся по земле сумерках, и лишь суровый шпиль колокольни возвышался в светлом небе, напоминая о высшем суде. 

До города было не далеко. Только небольшая прогулка в низину. Гарри гадал —какие там дома? Обжитые, с уютным светом через занавески, с цветами в кашпо, с перилами, пахнущими свежей краской, или брошенные, нежилые, пропитанные сыростью и тлением, с провалами выбитых стекал, словно слепцы? Ждет ли там испытание? А может, подумал Гарри с тайной надеждой, там я найду ответ на вопрос и вернусь? Гриффиндорец с нежностью вспомнил Нору. Скорей бы попасть туда и больше никогда не видеть Малфоя. 

Драко брел впереди, перебирая, как четки, сказанные с горяча слова. Добравшись до вопроса о лабиринте, он вспомнил опускающего палочку Лестранжа, Лестранжа, приказавшего вернуть на место порошок слепоты, Лестранжа, выросшего и раздавшегося в плечах. Да, в последнее время тюремщик изменился. Не было больше двусмысленных прикосновений, долгих масляных взглядов. Драко решил тогда — Лестранж затаился. Но сейчас кусочки головоломки заняли свои места. Картина сложилась. Лестранж, кажется, вовсе не был Лестранжем. По позвоночнику побежали ледяные мурашки. Мальчик боялся верить. Ведь если догадка верна — у него есть шанс спастись. Пытаясь успокоиться, Драко тихо вдохнул. Вместе с речным воздухом в легкие просочился холод, и мальчику стало неуютно и одиноко на промозглом ветре, у темной, опасной воды. Захотелось остановиться и дождаться Поттера, оказаться поближе к нему, подпитаться его уверенностью, почувствовать себя защищенным. Драко пошел медленнее, внимательно прислушиваясь — идет ли гриффиндорец сзади. 

Пробиваясь через пелену облаков, над рекой разливался сиреневый закат. Траву и песок сменил щебень, потом — брусчатка набережной. Драко бил ладонью по парапету в такт ударявшимся о камень волнам. От усталости кружилась голова, и мальчик не раздумывая пошел за Поттером, когда тот свернул с набережной на городскую улицу.

Она была такой узкой, что пройти можно было только друг за другом. Ветхие строения почти дрожали на ветру, наползали друг на друга, жались, как сироты. В окнах не горел свет. Ни в одном. Словно ручей, кривая темная улица впадала в океан необъятной, мощеной булыжником площади. 

Мимо высохшего фонтана мальчики перешли на противоположную сторону и остановились у двухэтажного деревянного дома. «Подходящее место для ночлега», — решил Гарри. Он постучал в дверь прибитым в центре стальным кольцом и прислушался. Внутри было тихо: ни шарканья, ни топота, ни шороха. Гарри снова постучал. И снова на стук никто не отозвался. «Найдем другое», — отправляясь дальше, сказал себе Гарри.

Но его уверенность оказалась напрасной. Скоро выяснилось — куда бы не постучали мальчики, им отвечала тишина. Выбить дверь или влезть в окно тоже оказалось невозможным. Словно что-то не пускало путников. 

Солнце на прощание лизнуло малиновым тучи и скрылось за горизонтом. Идеально черная и густая, как вакса сапожника, на город опустилась ночь. Драко и Гарри не разговаривали, но думали об одном — похоже спать придется прямо на мостовой. 

Миновав еще квартал, мальчики почти потеряли надежду найти место для ночлега, когда до их ушей донеслись приглушенные звуки. На соседней улице играла музыка. Ориентируясь по нее, Гарри свернул в арку длинного кирпичного дома. Драко не отставал. Через секунду оба оказались у сиявшего огнями здания. Подъезд украшали гирлянды разноцветных лампочек. Гарри поднял голову, пригляделся. Красный, синий, желтый — огни зажигались и гасли, выписывая в темнеющем небе — «Кабаре «Салки». 

— Зайдем? — не глядя на гриффиндорца, спросил Драко.

— Да, — ответил Гарри и толкнул зеркальную дверь.

Слизеринец скривил губы. Вместо «Салки» он прочитал «Силки». 

Вслушиваясь в надвигавшиеся звуки незнакомой мелодии, Драко вошел в тесное помещение, стены которого были обиты розовым шелком. Комната воплощала собой плебейские представления о роскоши. Бордовые диваны и низкие кресла с золочеными витыми ручками, золоченая вешалка для шляп и зонтов, золоченая люстра с множеством стеклянных подвесок. Зеркало от пола до потолка, сверкавшее позолотой. На стенах картины в золоченых рамах. На холстах — обнаженные мужчины и женщины застыли в откровенных позах. Драко старался не смотреть них, чувствуя стеснение, словно стал свидетелем чего-то неприличного. В этой комнате ему было тревожно.

Окинув помещение быстрым взглядом, Гарри направился к стоявшему у противоположной стены столу. За ним, наваливший грудью на столешницу, сидел лысоватый человечек и изучал мальчиков через толстые круглые очки.

— Билеты? — поинтересовался он.

— В смысле? — удивился Гарри. Никаких билетов у них не было.

— Вам билеты?! 

Гарри бросил взгляд на спутника, но тот только независимо пожал плечами.

— Какие билеты? — переспросил Гарри. 

— Вам туда? — Человек указал кривым пальцем на дверь рядом, — если туда — берите билеты, — он потряс костяными счетами, — если нет — убирайтесь.

— Туда, — быстро ответил Гарри, — давайте билеты. 

Человека со счетами он окрестил Кассиром.

— Сколько? — поинтересовался тот.

— Два, — раздраженно бросил гриффиндорец, — не видите, нас двое?

Поджав губы, Кассир скрылся под столешницей. Вынырнув через несколько минут, он протянул Гарри два бумажных прямоугольника. Не благодаря, гриффиндорец выхватил билеты, и, развернувшись, толкнул дверь. Звуки, запахи, цвета посыпались на путников, как игрушки из шкафа. Гарри замер на пороге. Перед ним был огромный зал, освещенный люстрой на тысячу свечей, полный вычурно одетых людей, шума и душных ароматов. Широкая мраморная лестница вела на второй этаж. Множество дверей выходили на тянувшийся по всему периметру зала балкон. Гарри никогда не видел ломберных столов, танцовщиц, жонглировавших горящими булавами. Не видел рулетки, не вдыхал густой сигарный дым. Всплески пронзительного хохота, хриплые голоса, оркестр, гремевший что-то быстрое — все это смутило мальчика. 

— Вино? Лучшее. Виски? Крепчайший. Шампанское? Шампанское! Поглядите-ка, как играет! — прокричал в ухо визгливый голос. Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. И тут словно из воздуха перед ним нарисовался вертлявый человечек. Пританцовывая, он переставлял бокалы на подносе и подергивал себя за лацкан потрепанного смокинга. — Вино? Лучшее. Виски? Крепчайший. Шампанское? Шампанское! Поглядите-ка, как играет! — повторил человечек.

— Нет. — Отрезал Гарри. 

— Давайте шампанского! — громко сказал слизеринец, хватая с подноса бокал.

— Сдурел? — Гарри потянулся отнять его, но спутник резко отвел руку.

— Не указывай мне, Поттер, — вспыхнув, огрызнулся Драко и выпил. В горле приятно защипало, в животе потеплело.

— Дайте еще! — приказал Драко вертевшемуся рядом официанту.

— Да уберетесь вы или нет? — заорал Гарри человечку с подносом, но слизеринец уже опустошил второй бокал.

— А если там яд? 

— Яд? Ну и что?! — Драко расхохотался. От усталости и голода его повело. Оттолкнув гриффиндорца, он пошел в гудящую толпу. 

— Куда тебя несет? — прошипел Гарри в ухо восхищенно озиравшемуся Малфою, — мне все это не нравиться!

— И что, Поттер? — бросил Драко, — мне плевать. Отстань.

— Я уверен — тут не все так просто.

— У тебя паранойя. Ты не способен наслаждаться, и мне не даешь. Или ты думал, что я буду убиваться из-за тебя? — Слизеринец манерным движением откинул упавшую на глаза челку, — Ты как всегда самонадеян, — он пьяно усмехнулся.

— Я сяду, — отворачиваясь, процедил Гарри. Он заметил у стены диваны и направился к ним. 

Помедлив, Драко все же пошел следом. 

Найти свободный диван оказалось не просто. Спотыкаясь о чужие ноги, мальчики обошли пол зала, прежде чем нашли куда сесть. Стоило Гарри опуститься на атласные подушки, усталость навалилась с утроенной силой. 

Усевшись, Драко взял еще шампанского. Голова кружилось, тело окатило жаром. 

— Какой нежный, — услышал он вдруг. У их дивана стояли две женщины: рыжая и черноволосая. Они шептались, глядя на Драко. Заметив, что он смотрит, рыжая улыбнулась и села к нему на колени. 

— Что такой совсем маленький мальчик делает тут? — спросила она, обдавая слизеринца запахом дыни. Ее голос — глубокий, тягучий, чуть в нос — был неприятным, но Драко хотелось слушать его. От женщины сладко пахло духами и пудрой, осыпавшейся на зеленое платье. Ярко-рубиновые губы растягивала сахарная ухмылка, а ярко-синие глаза казались еще ярче от густо-наложенной туши. В рыжей все было замысловато, вычурно, вульгарно: и уложенные в неопрятную прическу волосы, и бархатное платье с пожелтевшими от времени кружевами, и широкий костяной веер из алого китайского шелка. 

— Вовсе я не маленький! — вспыхнул Драко. — Мне уже восемнадцать!

— Оооо! — томно глядя из-под тяжелых ресниц, протянула рыжая. Она сидела беспокойно, и от ее движений в голове становилось пусто, а во рту — сухо. Драко покраснел. Он боялся обнаружить свое возбуждение и не знал, чего хочет больше: чтобы она слезла или чтобы осталась сидеть, покачиваясь на его коленях из стороны в сторону. 

— Кто вы и что вам надо? — ледяной голос привел мальчика в чувства. Драко повернулся и увидел гриффиндорца. Сжав кулаки, тот сверлил рыжую бешеным взглядом. Вторая женщина с полуулыбкой на скуластом восточном лице, опустилась рядом с Драко и принялась расчесывать пальцами его волосы.

— Иди к нам, сладкий, — позвала она Гарри, и ее голос был баюкающим, как волна и прохладным, как морской ветер.

— Я спросил, что вам нужно? Оставьте нас! — рявкнул гриффиндорец.

— Какой у тебя злой дружок, — прижимаясь к Драко мягкой припудренной грудью, гнусаво протянула рыжая и потерлась о его пах бархатным бедром, — нам уйти?

— Вот именно — уйти, — отрезал Гарри, непроизвольно засовывая руку в карман. За палочкой.

— Он мне не дружок! — Преувеличенно возмутился слизеринец. — Поттер у нас что-то вроде местного дурачка. Об этом даже в газетах писали.

— Ты что, идиот? — раздраженно спросил Гарри, — а вы что, глухие? Пошли вон отсюда!

— Грубый! — обиделась рыжая. Потом жеманно поправила волосы, — грубый маленький дурак!

Драко по-хозяйски обнял ее.

— Не слушай его… Убирайся, Поттер. Не видишь, я занят. 

— Ты рехнулся. — Процедил тот сквозь зубы, — Тут что-то не так! Не понял еще? С чего бы тебе вдруг им понравиться?

— Но он такой хорошенький… — прогнусавила рыжая, потрепав Драко по щеке. Тот побледнел.

— Идем с нами! — пропела черноволосая. Она и рыжая повисли на слизеринце, увлекая за собой, — тебе будет хорошо.

— Вернись немедленно! — полетело в спину, но Драко не обернулся. 

Крепко обнимая подруг за бархатные талии, он прошествовал к одной из опоясывающих залу дверей и распахнул ее. Алый диван полукругом у стены, такой широкий, что на нем без труда могли улечься трое, плотные бархатные портьеры, низкий столик, шампанское в ведерке со льдом, три бокала — все в маленькой комнатке призывало расслабиться и наслаждаться. Но слизеринец смутился еще сильнее. Стараясь не подать виду, он развалился на мягком сидение между рыжей и брюнеткой. 

— Ты такой свежий. Такой сладкий. — Шептали женщины и их ладони скользили по его плечам, груди, бедрам.

— Ты еще не знал женщины? — спросила рыжая, выдыхая слова ему в рот.

— Конечно, знал! — слишком поспешно возмутился мальчик.

— Ну конечно. — Прошептала брюнетка, убирая за ухо прядь его волос, — это сразу видно.

— Ты такой опытный.

— И солидный.

— Мы сразу догадались.

— Нравятся мои сестрички? — спросила рыжая, прижав руку Драко ладонью к видневшемуся над корсетом соску. 

— Красивые? — прошептала темноволосая, почти касаясь губами его уха.

— Да. — Выдохнул Драко. Мысли вязли и не желали двигаться. Сердце почему-то билось сразу и в груди и в животе.

— И ты, конечно, знаешь, как женщины пахнут? — подняла тонкие брови рыжая и потянула его руку вниз, по расшитой ткани корсета, под задранную юбку.

— Не бойся, — прошептала темноволосая. Ее рука, легкая, словно бабочка, порхнула на его бедро. Легко накрыла ладонью головку. Легко поглаживая, скользнула вниз. Драко закрыл глаза, не видя, а только чувствуя щекотное прикосновение прядей. Рыжая наклонилась поцеловать его. И он вдруг представил, что нет никаких девиц, а рядом сидит Поттер, и это его губы касаются губ, его пальцы ласкают умело. Драко почти почувствовал щербинку на его зубе, почти ощутил его запах. 

Как вдруг все прекратилось.

Покинутый и непонимающий, мальчик открыл глаза. Обе женщины стояли над ним. Теперь их лица, их глаза выражали другое: презрение, ненависть.

Драко никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Он открыл рот, переводя взгляд с одной на другую.

— Зло, — показав на него пальцем, прошипела рыжая. Драко растерянно моргал.

— Зло будет наказано. — Произнесла другая холодно.

— Уничтожено.

Драко не поверил своим глазам. Женщины превращались. Их глаза почернели, изо рта повалил черный пар. 

— Что сидишь — беги, — шепнул насмешливый голос. Мальчик вздрогнул. 

— Мою мамашу… — протянул голос над ухом. Что-то дернуло вверх. Приподняло в воздух. Ворот мантии врезался в горло. По лицу скользнул бархат портьер. Секунда. И Драко оказался на полу. От удара спиной перехватило дыхание. Несколько мгновений слизеринец пытался вздохнуть. 

— Чего разлегся? — поинтересовался голос. Драко сел, озираясь. И увидел белую изнанку портьер, беленые стены коридора, и Сириуса Блека. Не сводя глаз с дядюшки, слизеринец попятился.

— Смотри куда идешь, — с глумливой ухмылкой Блек указал за спину мальчика. Тот повернулся и уставился на тяжелую ткань, не понимая, что должен увидеть. 

— Ты тупой. Смотри вниз.

Драко посмотрел. Из-под портьер просачивался черный густой пар. Соприкоснувшись с ним, ткань с шипением вспыхнула и загорелась.

— Карающий туман. Почувствовал твою метку. Беги или превратишься в пепел, — скучным тоном сообщил дядюшка.

— Что?

— В пепел! Я — твой помощник, — вздохнул Блек, — беги уже или умрешь.

— Что? — Драко еще секунду смотрел на туман, а потом повернулся и побежал.

 

Драко не думал, что умеет бегать так быстро. Белые стены. Поворот. Снова белое справа, слева. Крутая лестница вниз. Снова поворот. За ним слизеринец увидел дверь. Несколько футов, и Драко рванул ее на себя. Та не поддалась. Драко дернул ручку вниз и толкнул. Дверь не открылась. 

— Ну же! — простонал слизеринец. Он подергал ручку. Вверх-вниз. Потянул, снова толкнул. Еще раз потянул. И еще.

— Черт! Что за ерунда! — Закричал Драко и пнул дверь ногой. Та не поддалась. 

— Не может этого быть… Ключ… — прошептал он. И тут заметил Блека. Тот с живым интересом наблюдал за ним.

— Что смотришь? — бросился к нему слизеринец, — ты — помощник! Так помогай! Давай! Что мне делать? Что у тебя? Ключ? Отмычка? Что там еще?

— Топор, — довольно улыбаясь, отозвался Блек.

— Что? — опешил Драко.

— Топор. Отличный, большой топор. Таким мясо разделывают.

— Топор?

— Ты что, глухой?! — разозлился Блек, — топор, топор, обух, топорище. Не в курсе, что такое топор? Вот, смотри!

И дядюшка показал мальчику громадный, ржавый топор.

Драко стоял, переводя взгляд с топора на помощника, и обратно, не понимая, что происходит.

— И что? — наконец выдавил он.

— Что, что… — Блек закатил глаза, — то! Я должен отрубить тебе руку. Хотя если хочешь… — Блэк с усмешкой протянул топор Драко.

— Что? — повторил слизеринец, хватаясь за это слово, как за спасательный круг.

— Ты еще не понял? — Блек покачал головой, — на твоей руке метка. Что не удивительно. Достойный наследник достойного семейства. Эту метку почуял карающий туман. С ней он тебя отсюда живым не выпустит. Поэтому, надо от нее избавиться. 

— Как? — спросил Драко. 

— Да почему я тебе все время дважды повторяю? Отрубить тебе руку.

— Руку…

— Да руку, руку… Ну хочешь еще и ногу… — Блек расхохотался, потом серьезно добавил, — ладно, пора. Сейчас он будет здесь. Спросишь кто, отрублю голову. Срезать кусок не выйдет, метка… Туман ее чувствует. Так. Решай, руби сам или я это сделаю.

Драко никак не мог придти в себя. Как это можно отрубить ему руку? Это его рука и он ей пользовался. И это больно. 

— Ты врешь! — воскликнул мальчик, сжимая кулаки.

— Я бы мог напомнить, что к старшим обращаются на вы, но да ладно. Я не могу врать. К сожалению. Я твой помощник, и должен сделать все для твоего спасения. Понял, Малфой?

— Почему ты? — прошептал Драко. Его трясло. Сжимая челюсти до боли в скулах, мальчик старался скрыть дрожь.

— Хотел бы я знать, — вздохнул Блек устало, — может потому что мне тебя не жалко? 

Драко не ответил. Зубы начинали колотиться друг о друга, стоило ему открыть рот.

— Ну, делать-то что будем? — поинтересовался Блек.

— Открой дверь. — Выдавил Драко. 

— Не могу.

— Можешь.

— Неа.

— Ты специально! — Воскликнул мальчик. И тут в конце коридора разглядел тонкую струйку черного пара.

— Ну вот. Уже тут. А мы еще и не начинали. Малфой, не трусь. Это быстро. Раз и все.

— Нет. Нет. Я не могу. Мне будет больно. — Пробормотал Драко, отступая к двери. Ему хотелось кричать. — Он не убьет меня. Он не сможет. Поттер меня найдет.

— Гарри… — Блек нежно улыбнулся. 

— Ему не дадут. — Мрачно посмотрев на слизеринца, добавил он.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Сдавленный шепот. Слова выходили с трудом, застревали в горле. Развернувшись, мальчик начал дергать дверь.

— Дай топор! Ее можно выломать! — Бросаясь к помощнику, закричал он.

Тот мрачно покачал головой.

— Не получится. Попробуй, но говорю сразу — нет.

Драко выхватил у него топор. Откуда-то взялись силы. Без труда замахнувшись, мальчик ударил по дереву. На гладкой поверхности не осталось даже следа.

— Нет… Не надо. Мне будет больно. 

Силы исчезли так же внезапно, как появились. Их просто не стало. Уронив топор на пол, Драко сел рядом. Он прижал к груди левую руку, лаская и баюкая ее.

— Да я быстро. — Утешил его Сириус, поднимая топор. — Иди сюда.

Драко помотал головой. Почти весь коридор заполнил густой черный пар.

— Да брось! А так ты умрешь, — Блек протянул руку к мальчику. Тот взвизгнул:

— Нет!

— Ну, хватит!

Не медля больше ни минуты, Сириус Блек крепко стиснул запястье Драко. Дернул. Замахнулся топором. Лезвие рассекло воздух. 

И тут слизеринец отключился.

 

— Вернись немедленно! — крикнул Гарри Малфою в спину, но тот даже не обернулся. Вскочив, гриффиндорец бросился следом. Оркестр заиграл быстрее, вокруг пары танцевали фокстрот. Миновав ломберные столы, Гарри столкнулся с высокой темноволосой маской. Она схватила его за руку. Обняла за талию, закружила, увлекая за собой. Гарри с трудом вырвался. Налетая на танцующих, он принялся вертеть головой, высматривая Драко. Но сначала заметил рыжую. Та уже поднималась на второй этаж в компании своей подруги и слизеринца. Гарри рванул к лестнице, и был почти у цели. Когда перед ним как из-под земли возник человечек с подносом.

— Человек. Он так устроен. Сел, ему надо встать, встал — надо ходить, ходит — надо бегать, а как бегать научится — то скорее бы полежать.

— Иди к черту, — Гарри оттолкнул его. Поднос перевернулся. На пол полетели стаканы, бокалы и рюмки. Волна осколков обрызгала туфли танцоров. Музыка стихла.

В спину неслись ругательства. Гриффиндорец не обернулся. Подняв голову, он увидел, как Драко скрывается за одной из дверей. До лестницы оставалось несколько шагов. Но тут оркестр грянул мазурку. Маски снова пустились в пляс.

— Да пропустите вы! — кричал Гарри в расшитые стеклярусом и усыпанные блестками забрала, но в ответ ему лишь смеялись и хватали за руки. Гарри заблудился среди юбок, корсетов, запутался в ветхом кружеве, ухмылках, расползавшихся на белых лицах подобно ранам. Он рвался. Толкал. Его толкали. Мелькали манжеты. Шляпы. Перья. Гремела музыка. От сладкого запаха духов и тления кружилась голова. Наконец прорвавшись к лестнице, Гарри взлетел наверх. И остановился. Крашеное дерево, золоченые наличники и ручки — все двери на втором этаже были похожи, и Гарри не был уверен, что знает, какая из них ему нужна. Подумав несколько секунд, он решил поискать Драко в восьмой от лестницы комнате и поспешил к ней. Там целовались две маски в одинаковых синих платьях. Смутившись, Гарри осторожно прикрыл дверь. Прикинув, Гарри решил проверить девятую комнату, но в ней мужчина подливал в бокал женщине что-то алое, а женщина кивала, и ее высокая старомодная прическа качалась в такт. Оставались еще две комнаты. Гарри открыл дверь в седьмую. За ней старик и юноша обнимали девицу, а та целовала молодого, облизывая языком его губы, и терлась задом о бедра старика, тяжело дышавшего между ее голых лопаток. Разозлившись, гриффиндорец хлопнул дверью, и наугад вошел в следующий номер. С золоченой цифрой шесть. Внутри никого не было.

Мальчик огляделся. Сгоревший до половины ковер, почерневший от копоти диван — похоже, здесь был пожар. Вдруг на черном от сажи полу Гарри заметил что-то красное. В животе тревожно заворочалось предчувствие. Нагнувшись, гриффиндорец протянул руку и поднял алый костяной веер. В эту секунду ему стало окончательно ясно — именно в эту комнату вошел Драко. Выпрямившись, мальчик швырнул находку на диван. В портьерах напротив входа зияла дыра. Подойдя ближе, Гарри заглянул в нее и увидел узкий коридор. Сделав шаг внутрь, гриффиндорец посмотрел вокруг. Высоко под потолком качались закопченные светильники, заполняя пространство тусклым светом. Стены покрывала копоть. Видимо, огонь добрался и сюда. Оставляя на черном полу белые следы, Гарри пошел вперед. 

Пройдя несколько футов и свернув за угол, мальчик оказался перед каменной лестницей, уходившей вниз. Не долго думая, Гарри спустился по ней и снова очутился в коридоре. Здесь тоже были видны приметы недавнего пожара. Продолжив путь, гриффиндорец отшагал сотню футов, и, миновав поворот, увидел дверь. Огонь пощадил ее, и на расстоянии нескольких шагов вокруг стены, пол и потолок оставались белыми. Если не считать бардовых пятен на полу и на стене. Гарри присмотрелся. Кровь. Гриффиндорец видел ее столько раз, что не мог ошибиться. Ему стало страшно. Кинувшись к двери, он попытался открыть ее, но понял — она заперта. В щели между деревом и наличниками просачивался ночной воздух, холодя горячие щеки. Присев на корточки, Гарри просунул пальцы в зазор под дверью. Подушечки коснулись холодных гладких булыжников, потом нащупали землю и снова камни. «Мостовая», — решил гриффиндорец, поднимаясь. Похоже, дверь вела на улицу. И кто-то запер ее снаружи. Но если Малфой был в комнате, а потом вышел сюда, покинуть коридор он мог только через эту дверь. Гарри развернулся и побежал по коридору обратно. 

Выскочив из комнаты, он быстро спустился в зал. Оркестр играл кадриль. Но теперь никто не удерживал Гарри и он спокойно добрался до выхода. Вылетев на улицу, гриффиндорец побежал направо от подъезда. Позади остались огни вывески. Завернув за угол, мальчик оказался в темноте. Миновав проулок, Гарри выбежал к задней стороне здания. Не на параллельную улицу, как думал сначала. А во двор в колодце старых домов. 

На мостовой в желтом пятне света лежал человек. 

— Малфой! — крикнул Гарри. Мгновение. И он уже стоял на коленях рядом с Драко. 

— Как ты? — схватив слизеринца за руку, пробормотал Гарри. Рука казалось ледяной, а на предплечье уродливыми узлами вился шрам. В голове крутилось множество вопросов, но гриффиндорец не успел задать ни одного. Малфой бросился ему на шею, а Гарри стиснул его, грозя сломать ребра. Потом слизеринец вскинул голову, и тут Гарри поцеловал его.

 

Вместе с тошнотой пришло удивление: почему он лежит? Драко резко сел. Оказавшаяся слишком тяжелой голова потянула назад, и он обхватил себя за колени, чтобы не упасть. Постепенно в голове прояснялось. Слизеринец открыл глаза и поморщился. Высоко над ним висел масляный фонарь. Свет слепил. И внезапно Драко вспомнил: рука! Захлебываясь ужасом, слизеринец дернул вверх кисть и уставился на нее. Все было на месте, до единого пальца. «Приснилось», — мелькнула мысль. Но тут взгляд скользнул от ладони вниз. Ниже небрежно закатанного рукава предплечье опоясывал толстый шрам, змеиным хвостом спускавшийся к запястью. Метка пропала. Драко внимательно смотрел на руку. Так внимательно и сосредоточенно, что не услышал шаги, и опомнился только, когда увидел стоявшего перед ним на коленях Поттера. Тот зачем то схватил его за запястье, начал гладить и ощупывать. Понимание пришло через секунду, когда тепло нежных тревожных прикосновений достигло сердца. И Драко затопила чистая неуправляемая радость. Не думая, он бросился Поттеру на шею. И через секунду оказалось, что они целуются, и Драко чувствует солоноватый пот на губах, жесткая щетина стирает кожу, язык гриффиндорца, горячий, напористый, заставлял поддаваться. Драко неловко открыл рот, стараясь не отставать, стукнулся зубами о зубы Поттера. Но поцелуй все равно был прекрасным. Первым в его жизни настоящим поцелуем.

 

Отстранившись, они оба смутились. Но это было легкое, счастливое смущение. Чистое, странно волнующее. 

— Давай помогу.

Помогая подняться, Гарри бережно поддерживал слизеринца под локоть, слишком пристально следил за собственными пальцами, сомкнувшимися на рукаве чужой мантии.

— Эм… Спасибо… — не пытаясь помешать ему, отозвался Драко, тоже не отрывая глаз от руки спутника.

— Сейчас… Почищу, — Гарри начал отряхивать его. Тщательно и долго. Драко не возражал. Он стоял безмолвно, позволяя Поттеру делать все, что тот хотел.

— И тут… — Гарри наконец оставил мантию в покое, выпрямился и посмотрел в лицо слизеринца. Тот медленно поднял глаза, стараясь казаться невозмутимым. Но щеки пылали и сердце оглушительно стучало в груди. Драко даже показалось, что видно, как дергается мантия от этих ударов.

— Кровь… 

Гарри поплевал на пальцы и попытался вытереть щеку слизеринца, и тот снова не помешал ему, глядя не отрываясь на его губы. 

— Сейчас, — сказал Гарри. Он достал флягу. Смочив водой платок, бережно обтер лицо Драко. 

— Ну, как ты?

— Нормально, — отозвался тот. Голос казался чужим и не слушался.

— Точно? Ну идем… Давай я тебе помогу… Нам надо найти место для ночлега…

Драко кивнул. Хотя при слове «ночлег» в животе стало жарко.


	12. Отель на вересковых холмах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой для всех готов и стол и кров, Гарри получает ответ на вопрос, а Драко боится не оправдать ожиданий**

Драко нравилось, что Поттер слушает его, нравилось нетерпеливое «ну, а дальше?». Он купался в теплых лучах внимания, чувствуя себя интересным рассказчиком. 

— Я пошел с ними в комнату на втором этаже, между прочим, ужасно пошло обставленную. Там мы устроились на диване и начали… разговаривать. Беседа была вполне невинная, вот только потом девушки увидели мою метку. Оказалось, для них это означало, что я зло и меня надо уничтожить… Они начали превращаться в черный туман, так что, сам понимаешь, времени на раздумья у меня не было, пришлось действовать быстро. Я обнаружил за портьерами выход в длинный коридор, по нему и побежал. А в конце меня ждал Сириус Блэк. Он оказался моим помощником, представь себе. 

— Постой! Сириус?! Ты видел Сириуса? 

Поттер резко остановился и уставился на него. Драко показалось, что в тусклом свете масляного фонаря глаза спутника возбужденно заблестят. 

— Ну видел, видел… Так вот… Сириуса Блэка… Он оказался моим помощником… 

— Сириус? Твой помощник? Ну и как он помог? Что сделал? Что сказал? 

— Поттер… Прости, но я рассказывал… — Драко сделал паузу, затем продолжил: — Так вот. Он сказал, что за мной гонится карающий туман и собирается убить меня. Это, естественно, я уже понял. Я спросил у Блэка, как открыть дверь, но он сказал, что она будет закрыта до тех пор, пока у меня есть метка. И надо отрубить мне руку, — Драко посмотрел на спутника. — Ты спрашивал, что он сделал? Так вот — он ее отрубил. 

Об обмороке Драко умолчал и, украдкой взглянув на шрам, который сейчас показался ему особенно уродливым, торопливо расправил рукав. 

— Сириус? Отрубил тебе руку? — удивился Гарри. 

Слизеринец пожал плечами: 

— Да, отрубил. Топором. 

— Из-за метки? 

Драко поджал губы. 

— Да, да, я же сказал. 

— Сириус. Ну надо же! Здесь! И почему он не мой помощник… — пробормотал Гарри. — Надо же. Больно было? 

— Глупый вопрос, — опустив глаза, ответил спутник. 

— Ну да. 

Гарри хотел еще поговорить о Сириусе, но не стал. 

— Хочешь воды? — спросил он вместо этого. 

Слизеринец сухо кивнул, и Гарри протянул ему флягу. 

— Спасибо, — Драко снова кивнул и приник к горлышку. Он пил прикрыв глаза, чуть откинув голову — словно не пил вовсе, а целовался. Это зрелище отчего -то смутило Гарри. Он отвел взгляд, заставляя себя думать о поисках ночлега. За кругом оранжевого света виднелись кирпичные стены домов и черные отверстия окон, похожие на пещеры. Было тихо, только ночные бабочки с шуршанием бились о стекло лампы над головами мальчиков. 

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал Драко. 

Гарри поднял глаза. Слизеринец вытер ладонью губы и протянул ему флягу. Гарри смущенно улыбнулся: — Не за что. Идем? 

— Идем. 

Мальчики пошли рядом по узкой улице. Оба не спали вторые сутки, а о сне почему-то не думалось. Густой запах вереска волновал, и мягкая, синяя ночь вокруг больше не казалась им мрачной, она будоражила, заставляла снова и снова вспоминать торопливый, неловкий поцелуй. Гарри решил, что Малфой еще ни с кем не целовался: слишком уж широко он открывал рот, слишком рьяно подавался навстречу. Но все равно этот поцелуй был самым желанным в жизни гриффиндорца. Украдкой взглянув на спутника, он заметил, что тот рассеянно и ласково улыбается, словно баюкает что-то внутри себя. Удивительно было видеть его таким. Отвернувшись, Гарри глубоко вдохнул теплый сладкий воздух и вдруг рассмеялся. 

Драко посмотрел на него удивленно, но промолчал. Ему самому хотелось хохотать. Кончиками пальцев он коснулся шрама на верхней губе, оставшегося от сектумсемпры, а теперь ставшего крошечным символом Поттера. Его меткой, тавро. Кожу вокруг рта саднило — Поттер давно не брился — но Драко никогда не испытывал ничего прекраснее. Даже просыпаясь утром в день рождения в залитой солнцем комнате, когда папа с мамой будили его, переглядываясь таинственно, он не чувствовал себя лучше. Похожее радостное предвкушение переполняло его. Поттер был так красив, что слизеринец мог смотреть на него вечно, не отрываясь. Улица сонно дышала, на чистом небе зажглись близкие звезды, и так уютно было идти бок о бок в живой ночной тишине. 

В молчании мальчики вышли на площадь и увидели подсвеченное гирляндами разноцветных лампочек длинное пятиэтажное здание с башнями. Оно возвышалось над серыми просевшими домами, как статная красавица над уродливыми сестрами. Издалека видна была вывеска: «Отель на вересковых холмах». 

— Его тут не было, — удивился Гарри, и слизеринец кивнул, соглашаясь. 

Они переглянулись и зашагали через площадь к отелю. Над козырьком развивались флаги, каких стран — Драко не смог рассмотреть. Когда мальчики подошли к подъезду, двери открылись сами собой, и спутники оказались в заставленном мебелью холле, в котором сейчас была только длинноволосая женщина-портье. Облокотившись на стойку, она курила сигарету и с тоской смотрела куда-то на стену между портретом королевы Елизаветы и напольными часами. На фоне отбеленной накрахмаленной рубашки ее кожа казалась желтой, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. 

— Добрый вечер. Сколько стоит номер? — спросил Гарри. Портье встрепенулась и уставилась на мальчиков. 

— На ночь? 

Гриффиндорец кивнул. 

— Двадцать фунтов, — бросила она. 

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя. Малфой ответил ему удивленным взглядом, явно не понимая, что такое фунты. 

— Но у нас нет фунтов. 

Девушка равнодушно пожала плечами: 

— А что у вас есть? 

— Секунду, — сказал Гарри и, взяв слизеринца под локоть, отвел его в сторону. 

— У нас ничего нет, — произнес тот голосом, в котором слышались истерические нотки. 

— Погоди, — Гарри порылся в карманах, потом открыл мешок, вытащил мантию-невидимку, флягу и завернутые в бумагу пироги. Кажется, больше внутри ничего не было. 

— И что нам отдать? Мантию? А может флягу? И как мы будем без воды? — бормотал Малфой. Гарри раздраженно взглянул на него, и тут пальцы нащупали что-то твердое и холодное. Не веря такой удаче, Гарри вытащил из мешка монету в двадцать галеонов. 

— Ничего себе! — воскликнул слизеринец. 

Гарри улыбнулся, с благодарностью вспоминая Дамблдора. 

— Ну вот. Не стоит падать духом раньше времени. 

Он подошел к стойке и положил перед портье золотую монету. 

— Этого хватит? 

— Пожалуй, еще и на ужин и завтрак в номер, — ответила она, с любопытством разглядывая галеон. 

— Это за двоих. 

— Само собой. 

Женщина дала ему бланк регистрации, заполнив который, гриффиндорец получил ключ с металлическим брелком. 

— Прошу! 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри. 

Мальчик-посыльный проводил их до номера. Весь путь до второго этажа Драко проделал в молчании. Его отхватило беспокойство: все вокруг показалось враждебным и неестественным, словно он следил со стороны за событиями какой-то пошлой драмы — и вдруг понял, что был главным действующим лицом. Однако комната оказалась чистой, теплой и уютной. Обстановка была роскошная: большая кровать с балдахином, круглый стол, тумбочка, два кресла, старинный комод с высокой вазой, повсюду свечи в глиняных блюдцах. Драко немного воспрял духом: по сравнению с неприветливой темнотой за окном тут было неплохо. Но вот кровать заставляла его нервничать. Когда слизеринец увидел ее, в голове сразу вспыхнуло слово «облажаться». Слово, которое так ненавидели родители, слово, за которое оставляли без сладкого, плебейское, маггловское слово — оно так точно передавало суть его маленькой проблемы. Драко понял, что не может облажаться перед Поттером, что должен понравиться ему, должен сделать все идеально, без глупых ошибок и нелепых случайностей. Тревога снова заворочалась внутри. 

— Нормально. А ты что скажешь? — Гарри посмотрел на слизеринца. 

— Неплохо. Может быть немного кричаще, но, видимо, во всем городе со вкусом неважно, так что… — Драко делано улыбнулся. Гриффиндорец улыбнулся в ответ, а затем подошел к окну и задернул шторы. 

— Надо все тут осмотреть… На всякий случай… Чтобы убедиться, что это не испытание, — объяснил он, опускаясь на колени и заглядывая под кровать. Драко пожал плечами. Гарри осматривал ящики комода, тумбочку, пространство под креслами и за креслами, а Драко ходил за ним по пятам, останавливаясь за спиной и подсматривая через плечо. Гарри слышал его шаги и шумное дыхание, оборачиваясь, мог видеть заострившееся от любопытства лицо. Гриффиндорцу вдруг стало весело. Развернувшись, он притянул к себе Драко и поцеловал. В голову ударила горячая волна, на какое-то время все вокруг потеряло значимость, но как только Гарри отстранился, слизеринец быстро заговорил: 

— Надо еще ванну проверить. 

— Хм… Точно… — Гарри почувствовал, как горят щеки. — Давай осмотрим. 

Номер оказался совершенно безопасным. Более того, в нем была огромная ванна, круглый стол, накрытый к ужину, и полевые цветы в вазе. 

— Вот это да, — протянул Гарри, с благоговением рассматривая расставленные на столе блюда и бутылки. 

— Интересно, тут всех гостей так встречают? — Усевшись в кресло, Драко усмехнулся: — Жаль, нет Королевы, мы бы с ней посоревновались в искусстве дегустации. 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Мне все равно, что пить. 

Слизеринец взял со стола чайную ложку и принялся крутить в пальцах. 

— Ну и напрасно. Хотя не все разбираются. Папа говорил, что для этого необходима порода. То есть я не хочу сказать, что у тебя нет породы, но… — он бросил ложечку на стол, — серебро, кстати. 

Гарри промолчал, не желая говорить о том, в чем ничего не смыслит. Ситуация вдруг напомнила ему их первую встречу в магазине Мадам Малкин, когда Малфой доставал его разговорами о квиддиче, факультетах, настоящих волшебниках. 

— Выпьем? — спросил слизеринец, манерно растягивая гласные. Гарри посмотрел на него: Драко сидел очень прямо, в его взгляде и улыбке было что-то натянутое. 

— Ну давай, — ответил он осторожно. — Хотя я сначала принял бы ванну. 

— О! — Драко прикусил губу. — Ну тогда иди. Я тебя подожду. 

Пытаясь немного подбодрить его, Гарри улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо. 

На языке вертелось шутливое предложение присоединиться, но он решил не рисковать, не желая смутить Малфоя еще сильнее. Он ушел в ванную и прикрыл дверь. Просторная комната вновь поразила его своей роскошью: высокие потолки с лепными львами и ангелами, французское окно, медные краны, на крючках — мягкие пушистые простыни и халаты, а на полках в разноцветных банках — шампунь, мыло, пена, масло. И повсюду горели свечи. Включив воду погорячее, Гарри быстро разделся и залез в ванну. Вода лилась с мягким шипением, красные отблески играли на медных ручках кранов, на занавесках плясали синие вышитые стрекозы. Несмотря на роскошь, тут было очень уютно. Расслабившись, Гарри закрыл глаза и представил, как обнимает Малфоя, целует его по-настоящему, долго и глубоко, касается без стеснения, чувствует его жар. Эти мысли взволновали мальчика. Тяжело вдыхая густой пар, он погладил было себя скользкой ладонью, вниз-вверх, но нехотя разжал пальцы. Надо было остановиться, иначе он мог не сдержаться. Открыв глаза, Гарри выпрямился и потянулся к бутылочке красного цвета, в которой оказался шампунь с запахом персика. Помывшись, гриффиндорец наспех вытерся, накинул халат и вернулся в комнату. Малфой сидел за столом, все такой же прямой и напряженный; барабаня пальцами по столу, он сверлил взглядом наполненный до половины бокал, а услышав шаги, резко обернулся. 

— Ты все? — спросил он. 

— Как видишь. 

— Ладно. Тогда я пойду, — Драко медленно встал. — Ну, не скучай тут без меня. 

— Постараюсь, — усмехнулся Гарри. 

Слизеринец секунду смотрел на него, а затем скрылся в ванной комнате. Покачав головой, Гарри сел за стол и положил себе салата. 

Заперев дверь, Драко наполнил ванну и погрузился в воду. Вдруг навалилась невыносимая усталость, и, не в силах отвести взгляд и пошевелиться, он уставился на коричневую ночную бабочку, сидевшую на белой занавеске. Что-то вспугнуло ее, и она заметалась по комнате. Драко вздохнул — внутри у него трепыхались сотни таких же ввергнутых в панику мотыльков, он хотел Поттера так давно и так мучительно, что это желание не могло осуществиться, не ранив его, не сломав в нем чего-то важного. 

«Так, хватит», — приказал он себе, и, схватив первую попавшуюся банку, вылил на ладонь немного мыла. Он начал мыться, совершая привычные действия с какой-то преувеличенной тщательностью, а закончив, быстро сполоснулся и вылез. Ступив на коврик, Драко повернулся к зеркалу у вешалки и увидел себя в полный рост: острые колени, выпирающие ребра, порозовевшее после ванны острое лицо — как мог он понравиться Поттеру? Сняв с вешалки халат и надев его, Драко пригладил волосы, завязал потуже пояс, чуть-чуть приподнял воротник. Вроде ничего. Он прикрыл глаза и посмотрел на себя, томно улыбнувшись отражению, потом поднял подбородок и тихо застонал. Выгнув спину, провел рукой по животу. Это должно понравиться. Так он выглядел соблазнительным. Именно соблазнительным. Может быть и не красивым, но страстным. Драко кивнул своему отражению и медленно отворил дверь. В комнате было прохладно. Окно было приоткрыто, и ветер едва заметно теребил штору. Поттер сидел в кресле и ел яблоко. Ворот халата распахнулся, открывая смуглую грудь — слизеринец рассмотрел длинный шрам от шеи до темного соска, а затем невольно перевел взгляд ниже. Воображение дорисовало линию от пупка, завитки темных волос. Стараясь скрыть смущение, Драко поспешно сел и подвинул поближе свой бокал, прячась за ним. 

— Ну, теперь тебе налить? 

Драко не смог придумать лучшего начала беседы. Нужно было о чем-то разговаривать, но внезапно голова стала совершенно пустой. Он попытался взять бутылку левой рукой, но пальцы дрожали и плохо слушались. Драко чуть не вылил каберне на ковер. 

— Черт! 

— Аккуратней. Давай я, — Поттер торопливо вскочил и отобрал бутылку. 

— Не стоило беспокоиться, — сухо отозвался слизеринец, бросив взгляд на свое отражение в кофейнике. Собственное лицо показалось ему несовершенным, слишком тонким, слишком нервным, слишком острым, и Драко быстро опустошил свой бокал, а затем подвинул его Поттеру. 

— Положить тебе? — спросил гриффиндорец, указывая ложкой на блюдо с цыплятами. 

— Да, — собственный голос показался Драко слишком высоким. — Только немного, я не голоден. 

Гарри удивился, но промолчал и покорно положил Малфою поджаристое бедрышко. 

Какое-то время мальчики ели молча. Гриффиндорец поймал себя на мысли, что малфоевская манера есть раздражает его. Казалось, тот делает это нарочито медленно и манерно, так же, как говорит. Гарри не мог знать, с каким трудом Драко дается каждый кусок. 

— Рука не болит? — покончив с цыпленком, спросил гриффиндорец. 

— Как ни странно, нет. 

Драко положил вилку. Его цыпленок остался почти не тронутым, зато бокал опустел. 

— Еще вина? 

— Пожалуй. 

Гарри налил. 

— Такие вина хороши к птице, — выпив, сказал Драко. 

— Здорово. — Вздохнул собеседник. 

Мальчики замолчали. Тишина звенела в ушах, и Драко боялся сглотнуть. Подняв глаза, он понял, что Поттер смотрит на него. Взгляд гриффиндорца будоражил: пристальный, жадный — девушки не умеют так смотреть. Драко смутился и начал внимательно изучать пейзаж над комодом, изображавший вересковую пустошь. 

— У тебя теперь нет метки? — спросил, наконец, Гарри. 

— Нет. 

— Как Волдеморт к этому отнесется? 

Слизеринец провел пальцем по краю бокала. Забавно, но он совершенно не подумал об этом. 

— Не знаю. Наверное, убьет меня. 

— Он не сможет тебя вызвать. 

— Да, но когда я попал сюда, меня как раз вели к нему. 

— К Волдеморту? 

— Ага. 

Драко снова посмотрел на свое отражение в начищенном боке кофейника, контуры слегка расплывались, сливаясь с огоньками свечей. 

— Но, может быть, я и не попаду к нему. Может быть, кто-нибудь поможет мне сбежать. 

Гарри отодвинул тарелку. 

— Вот как? И кто? 

Слизеринец усмехнулся. Вино в бокале снова закончилось, а Драко не заметил, когда допил его. 

— Это не имеет значения. Собственно, я и сам не уверен. 

В складках штор уютно залегли тени, в комнате пахло воском и сладким вином. При свете свечей кожа гриффиндорца казалась бархатной, и Драко вдруг понял, что хочет положить голову на его плечо, засунуть руку за отворот халата, обнять, уткнуться носом в густые жесткие волосы, вдохнуть их запах. Хочет греть ладонь о его горячую кожу, говорить беспомощные глупости, или молчать, а не отвечать на вопросы о Волдеморте, от которых становилось холодно и одиноко и ночь за окном казалось еще темнее. 

— Может, Снейп? 

— Налей, — попросил Драко. — Снейп… Я не знаю, ясно? Я просто видел кое-что, вот и все, но говорить об этом не хочу. Ни к чему это — заранее обсуждать такие вещи. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. 

Смутившись, Гарри снова наполнил бокалы. Мальчики молча выпили. 

— Может, еще что-нибудь хочешь узнать? Давай уж покончим с допросом. Спрашивай, — медленно произнес слизеринец. 

— Прости, — Гарри неловким движением откинул со лба отросшую челку, — но мне надо знать, понимаешь. У меня всего несколько вопросов. Ну вот, например, что ты видел в лабиринте? 

Слизеринец улыбнулся. 

— Предсказуемо. Я видел… Так… по порядку… Я видел Снейпа, который с кем-то разговаривает, видел себя, идущего на вызов Лорда. Еще я видел, как пытаюсь украсть порошок слепоты, он был нужен мне для побега. Вот и все. Ничего важного. 

— Точно? 

— Абсолютно. 

— С кем разговаривал Снейп? 

Драко вздохнул. 

— С какой-то женщиной. Не рассмотрел с кем именно, на ней был плащ. 

— Еще вопрос. 

— Ну! 

— Что случилось с тобой сразу после побега из Хогвартса? 

— Это был не побег! Ну, или побег… В общем, сразу после мы аппарировали в поместье Лестранжей, где нас ждал Лорд, — Драко сделал большой глоток вина. — Ну так вот. Темный Лорд, он скрывался в этом поместье. По крайней мере, мне показалось, что он жил там постоянно. Меня они держали внизу, в казематах. Меня и других… пленников. Ну вот. И он ждал нас с этого задания в главном зале. Там потом проходили все его… собрания. 

— Точно, — пробормотал Гарри задумчиво, — Лестранжи. 

— Что? 

— Да это я так. Извини. Продолжай. 

Драко потянулся здоровой рукой к бутылке и быстро наполнил свой бокал. 

— Потом нас привели в комнату. Я еще запомнил почему-то эклеры, они там на столе в вазе лежали. Я посмотрел на них, а потом сразу упал. Темный лорд должен был наказать нас. Меня. Потом приказал всем выйти, оставил только меня. Я думал, что снова получу Круцио, но Лорд начал говорить, что читал мысли, которые я пытался скрывать от него. Что он уверен, ты — всего лишь глупый мальчишка, а никакой не великий маг. Что напрасно я поверил старику, Дамблдору то есть, будто у тебя есть особенная сила, и все такое. Что ты не убьешь его, так как у него есть то, что всегда при нем, и он никогда не позволит тебе до этого добраться. И у его ног все время лежала эта змея, а когда он замолчал, она подползла ко мне. В общем, приятного мало. 

Драко вымученно улыбнулся, ему не хотелось говорить об этом дне. Из дней, наполненных страхом, тоской и болью, этот запомнился лучше всех, и, вспоминая его, слизеринец каждый раз переживал тот же ужас что и тогда. 

— Значит, чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф хранится в замке Лестранжей? 

— Что? Чаша? — переспросил Драко. 

— Чаша, о которой говорила Беллатрикс. Ты рассказывал, — прожевав, напомнил Гарри. Драко посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Да, что-то припоминаю. Речь шла о каком-то сосуде. Тетка говорила, что он хранится у нее, и это значит, что Лорд ей доверяет, — сказал слизеринец. Свечи плыли, раздваиваясь, рисуя бело-желтые линии, и он понял, что уже пьян. 

— Понятно, — сказал Гарри. — Значит, вы со Снейпом сразу перенеслись в поместье Лестранжей? После побега? 

— Конечно. Я же только что рассказывал! — с досадой воскликнул мальчик. 

— А Снейп тоже жил в поместье? И чем вы там занимались? — спросил Гарри, рассматривая собеседника. Его лицо казалось молочно-белым, а глаза — темными и влажными под правильными дугами бровей. 

— Снейп... О господи, когда же твои вопросы закончатся? Нет, не жил он с нами, он только приезжал готовить зелья. А может еще за чем, я не в курсе. — Драко закинул ногу на ногу и подпер щеку ладонью. — Поттер, хватит об этом. Неужели мы не можем говорить о чем-то поинтересней? 

— Например? 

Гарри в упор посмотрел на слизеринца. Кажется, тот опьянел. 

— Что там творилось без меня в Хогвартсе? 

— Дамблдора похоронили. Знаешь, я рад, что его убил не ты. 

— Рад? — Драко горько усмехнулся. — Из-за него убили моих родителей. 

— Из-за него? 

— Из-за того, что я его не убил, — уточнил Драко, заправляя челку за ухо. — Сам подумай, кто мне дороже — он или они? 

— Нда, — тут Гарри не мог ему возразить. 

— О чем еще поговорим? Может, о квиддиче? Слизеринец сделал большой глоток и задержал вино во рту. Когда он так делал за столом, мама всегда укоризненно смотрела на него, но сейчас приличия не имели значения. 

— А что о нем говорить? Я давно не играл, — отчего-то смутившись, Гарри пожал плечами и залпом допил оставшееся в бокале вино. Слизеринец видел, как скользнул под кожей острый кадык. 

— Может, побреешься? — внезапно предложил Драко. 

— Что? 

— Что, что! Поттер, тебе надо побриться! Ты такой колючий, — сказал Драко и вдруг засмеялся. Он хохотал и никак не мог остановиться, словно со смехом выходило напряжение последних дней. 

— Что тут смешного? — улыбаясь немного нервно , пробормотал Гарри. — Нечем тут бриться! Все есть, а бритвы нет. 

— Ах, какая жалость, — сквозь смех выговорил Драко. Гриффиндорец удивленно наблюдал, как Малфой утирает слезы и сдавленно хихикает, прикрыв рот рукой. Странно было видеть его таким веселым, таким простым. 

Успокоившись, Драко подпер подбородок ладонями. 

— Вино заканчивается. 

— Есть шампанское, — Гарри кивнул на зеленую бутылку. 

— Давай. 

Шампанское почти выдохлось, но гриффиндорец все же наполнил бокалы. 

— А мы неплохо играли вместе, — вздохнул Драко. Собеседник кивнул и они чокнулись. 

— Отец убил бы меня за это, — сказал он. 

— За что? 

— За локти на столе, вот за что. Ах, Поттер, ты такой некультурный! Кто-то должен заняться тобой. Вот вспомни, как ты попал впросак у Королевы… Это же все было элементарно! 

Гарри пожал плечами. Малфой пристально смотрел на него. 

— Налей-ка, — слизеринец расцепил руки и подвинул к собеседнику бокал. Гарри налил еще шампанского. 

— Поттер, — выпив, выдохнул Драко. Прозрачная жидкость потекла по подбородку, по шее, и мальчик вытерся отворотом халата. Гриффиндорец схватил салфетку. 

— За это родители лишили бы тебя наследства, — пошутил он, вытирая безволосую грудь. 

— Поттер, — Драко стиснул запястье гриффиндорца, — поцелуй меня. 

В голове шумело, и мальчик закрыл глаза, подставляя губы для поцелуя. Рот Поттера был горячим и мягким, и сердце оглушительно загрохотало в груди. Когда гриффиндорец выпрямился, Драко провел пальцем по его голому животу. 

— Знаешь, что неприлично сидеть за столом с голой грудью? 

Гарри сглотнул. Ноги вдруг стали мягкими, отказываясь держать его. 

— Хочешь, сяду к тебе на колени? — быстро и хрипло спросил Драко. Гриффиндорец кивнул, не в силах ответить, тогда Малфой поднялся и уступил ему место. Устроившись в кресле, Гарри усадил бывшего врага и обнял. Его тяжесть, его близость, запах алкоголя и сладкого шампуня кружили голову. 

— Почему ты не побрился? — запинаясь, спросил Малфой. 

— В ванной не было бритвы, — повторил Гарри, глядя на то, как слизеринец берет бутылку и отпивает из горла. 

— А, да… точно… Я уже спрашивал… — протянул Драко, и, пьяно хихикая, уронил голову ему на плечо. Бутылка упала на ковер. 

— Спрашивал, — Гарри погладил слизеринца по волосам, потом провел рукой по мягкой ткани халата. Пальцы дрожали. Вдруг Драко резко вскинул голову и чуть не свалился на пол — Гарри едва удержал его. 

— Щекотно, — пробормотал тот. 

— Извини, — гриффиндорец улыбнулся с неожиданной нежностью и осторожно убрал с лица Малфоя легкую челку. Тот зажмурился, а затем, наклонившись, вытащил из-под стола бутылку. 

— Ууу... Пустая, — протянул он и бросил ее обратно. — Поттер, у меня есть опыт в этих делах, понял? И не надо меня жалеть! — Малфой сонно ткнулся носом в ворот его халата, так что Гарри пришлось спихнуть школьного врага с коленей и, поддерживая, отвести к кровати. 

— Идем-ка в постель. 

— Оооо… Поттер, — хихикал тот, пока Гарри снимал с него халат и накрывал одеялом. — Не можешь ждать, да? — притянув гриффиндорца, он поцеловал его пьяно, влажно, неумело. Гарри не сопротивлялся. 

— Ну, давай, Поттер, — пробормотал слизеринец сквозь сон. — Ложись, давай… я тоже тебя хочу… 

— Это здорово, — тихо ответил Гарри. 

— Нет, правда хочу. Просто немного посплю, а потом… — Драко закрыл глаза, и гриффиндорец понял, что тот спит. Бросив халат в кресло, он обошел кровать и залез под одеяло. Внезапно усталость навалилась с утроенной силой. Какое-то время Гарри слушал дыхание слизеринца и громкий стук своего сердца, а потом и сам уснул.


	13. Возвращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой приключения не заканчиваются, Гарри узнает неприятные подробности, а Драко вспоминает про план**

Комнату заливал свет, солнечные блики лежали повсюду: на полу, на столе, на темном стекле бутылок, на полированной крышке комода; пылинки искрились, дрейфуя в спертом воздухе номера. Ослепленный, Гарри нащупал очки на тумбочке и сел. Голова кружилась, сердце лихорадочно стучало в груди, как будто собиралось разорваться, во рту пересохло — таким было первое в жизни гриффиндорца похмелье. Медленно поднявшись, Гарри дошел до стола, плеснул сока в стакан и выпил залпом. Сердцебиение немного успокоилось, но теперь мальчика бросило в холодный пот. Гарри добрался до окна, раздвинул шторы и распахнул створки. Утро было сияющим. Свет пропитал листья росших вдоль тротуара кленов, просочился на траву, на глянцевую мостовую, по которой прогуливались празднично одетые горожане. Городской шум тут же хлынул на Гарри, и мальчик, облокотившись на подоконник, высунулся наружу, подставляя лицо теплому ветру. Пустынная вчера площадь превратилась в базар. Торговые ряды тянулись до фонтана, а мимо прилавков под пестрыми тентами ходили покупатели — со второго этажа были видны в полный рост только те, что проходили у ближайших к отелю лотков, а дальше — только шляпы, шляпки, непокрытые головы. Оставив окно открытым, Гарри выпрямился и вернулся в кровать. Забравшись под одеяло, он устроился на боку и уставился на белобрысый затылок Малфоя. Малфой лежал на животе, обняв подушку, подогнув одну ногу, и выглядел удивительно — Гарри никак не мог подобрать слово — доступным, что ли. Его волосы растрепались, открывая шею. Сколько раз Гарри представлял, как сжимает ее, как Малфой багровеет, хватает ртом воздух, хрипит, и вот, когда школьный враг беззащитен, все, чего хочет Гарри — целовать выступающие позвонки. Мальчик осторожно положил ладонь слизеринцу между лопаток и провел вниз по спине, оказавшейся на ощупь горячей, влажной и гладкой. Он облизнул губы и двинул руку дальше, проводя пальцами между ягодиц. Нащупав тугое отверстие, замер на секунду, словно засомневавшись на мгновенье, но потом слегка надавил. Указательный палец проник внутрь на удивление легко. Воодушевленный, Гарри перекатился и прижался к спине слизеринца. 

Его вел почти животный инстинкт, и он не задумывался о том, что может причинить Малфою боль. Но тот вдруг повернулся, дотянулся до его губ и поцеловал, уже не торопливо, взволнованно и неловко, как тогда у казино, а медленно, долго и даже немного грубо, отчего последние связные мысли покинули голову гриффиндорца. На свете существовал только жаркий рот и настойчивый язык Малфоя. Когда поцелуй прервался, слизеринец начал резко подаваться навстречу его пальцам, шире разводя колени, а Гарри пытался сильнее прижаться пахом к его бедру и уже был готов прикрикнуть, лишь бы он хоть на секунду остановился. 

— Поттер, нужна смазка, — после нескольких минут жаркой возни пробормотал Малфой, переворачиваясь на спину. 

Гарри застыл, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. 

— Что-нибудь скользкое… — хрипло добавил Драко. 

— Ну… ладно, — Гарри спрыгнул с кровати. Все тело горело от нетерпения, и он ворвался в ванную, окинул взглядом длинный ряд флаконов, а затем открыл первый попавшийся. Там оказался шампунь. Чертыхнувшись, Гарри бросил его на пол и выхватил следующий флакон откуда-то из середины. На этот раз мальчику повезло, и он кинулся в комнату. 

— Это крем? — спросил слизеринец поспешно. 

— Крем… — устраиваясь между его коленей, пробормотал Гарри. Слизеринец отобрал у него банку и открыл ее. 

— Давай, Поттер, я помогу тебе, — сказал Драко, и, откинувшись на подушку, зачерпнул белую мазь. Понаблюдав немного за тем, как пальцы слизеринца скользят между ягодиц, как меняется выражение его лица, Гарри не выдержал и, отодвинув его руку, сам продолжил начатое, расслабляя, проникая глубже, чувствуя, что желание становится болезненным, невыносимым, представляя, как он войдет в Драко, как горячо и тесно будет внутри. Наконец, прошептав что-то похожее на «давай», слизеринец потянул его на себя. Гарри подчинился, ложась сверху и пытаясь войти, и тут же услышал тихое: «Аккуратней». 

— Прости, — торопливо прошептал он, позволяя Драко направить себя. Слизеринец закрыл глаза, подался вперед, впуская его, и теперь, кажется, все получилось как надо. Но стоило Гарри сделать несколько движений, как Малфой снова вскрикнул. 

— Что? — выдохнул гриффиндорец и облизнул соленые от пота губы. 

— Ничего, — раздраженно ответил Драко. — Это… не от боли. 

Наклонившись, Гарри поцеловал его, а затем снова начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, осторожно, а потом все быстрее, резче, забываясь, отдаваясь страсти, которая казалась сейчас такой естественной, такой непохожей на неловкое желание и нежную влюбленность, которые Гарри испытывал к Джинни. Сейчас он забыл, что он — оружие против Волдеморта, забыл о своем предназначении, о своем неопределенном будущем, стал просто человеком, просто телом, горевшим, страждущим. Малфой стонал все громче, и это заводило еще сильнее, лишая последних остатков самоконтроля. Хотелось заставить его или заткнуться, или кричать в голос. Мучительно напряженное лицо слизеринца, его дыхание были так близко… А потом что-то накатило, словно внутри распрямилась пружина. Это не было похоже на забвение, не было похоже на обморок, скорее это напоминало судороги, и Гарри упал на слизеринца, по-прежнему чувствуя, как внутри того что-то сжималось, когда он вздрагивал в последних отголосках оргазма. 

Охваченные истомой, они лежали, не шевелясь. Гарри не хотелось отпускать Малфоя, хотя тот был липким, а полуденное солнце уже припекало вовсю, и, несмотря на открытое окно, в комнате было душно. Гарри не открывал глаз, ему было лень даже поднять руку, чтобы вытереть мокрый лоб. Слизеринец гладил его спину, ладони бездумно блуждали по горячей коже, и он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Драко. Но все расплывалось, и гриффиндорец вдруг понял, что успел снять очки, теперь придется вставать и искать их. Он сел на кровати. Драко тут же выпрямил ноги и посмотрел на него. 

— Принеси сока, — попросил он. 

— Ладно, — нашаривая на полу очки, отозвался Гарри. Они нашлись у тумбочки, и, надев их, гриффиндорец встал. Ступать по мягкому ковру голыми ступнями было приятно и слегка непривычно, и удовольствие от этого простого ощущения оказалось сейчас неожиданно ярким. 

Напившись, Драко поставил стакан на ковер. 

— Чем займемся? — спросил он, повернувшись к гриффиндорцу. 

Гарри улыбнулся: 

— Не знаю… Давай просто полежим. 

Протянув руку, он коснулся мягких волос в паху Драко, и, взглянув на его пальцы, мальчик усмехнулся. 

— Просто? 

Ему не верилось, что это происходит на самом деле, когда Гарри вдруг наклонился и захватил губами его еще мягкую плоть. 

— Поттер! — изумился слизеринец, не ожидавший такой ласки, наблюдая со смешанным чувством смущения и восхищения, как напрягаются смуглые худые плечи, как движется вверх-вниз темная вихрастая голова. Драко осторожно положил руку на затылок гриффиндорца. Гарри закрыл глаза. Он облизывал быстро затвердевший член слизеринца, с удовольствием, вдохновенно, охваченный желанием и любопытством. Малфой застонал, и от этого вожделение гриффиндорца стало почти нестерпимым, но помочь себе не было никакой возможности, и он продолжал, уже не так осторожно и медленно. В конце концов мальчик не выдержал. 

— Повернись, — задыхаясь, проговорил он, и Драко повиновался, желая одного — снова почувствовать Поттера на себе и в себе. Сначала Драко почувствовал его пальцы, впрочем, подготовка была небрежной, и вот гриффиндорец уже двигался в резком, рваном ритме, а Драко ласкал себя, просунув руку между бедрами и матрасом, выгибаясь, сильнее подаваясь назад. Какое-то время он еще слышал пение птиц за окном, видел солнечные полосы на ковре, а потом все исчезло, осталось только наслаждение. Все прежние удовольствия были жалкой подделкой рядом с этим. Желание концентрировалось в нем, становилось гуще, острее, и в какой-то момент вспыхнуло, заставляя дергаться и ловить ртом воздух. 

Гриффиндорец кончал долго, вскрикивая, входя в него глубже, до самого предела, так что Драко даже стало немного больно, а после упал на него, мокрый от пота. Какое-то время они целовались, а затем Гарри откинулся на подушку, устало улыбаясь. 

— Может, выпьем? — предложил он, и слизеринец с готовностью кивнул. 

— Ага. Только в ванную схожу. 

Драко встал с кровати и ушел в ванную. Там еще пахло шампунем, которым он мыл голову вчера, и, распахнув шторы, слизеринец открыл окно. В залитом солнцем саду звонко пели птицы, и их пение заполнило комнату. Беззаботно улыбнувшись, слизеринец плавно потянулся — в теле ощущалась удивительная легкость. Включив кран, мальчик набрал в ладони воды и плеснул в пылающее лицо. Как странно. Еще несколько минут назад он был с Гарри, они обнимались, целовались, они были вместе, ближе не бывает, и все это так походило на сон, что у Драко кружилась голова. Он сел на край ванны, пытаясь прийти в себя и осознать произошедшее. Ветер хлопнул оконной рамой, занавеска взметнулась и медленно опала, похожая на широкий рукав женской мантии. Драко вздрогнул. Необъяснимая тревога охватила его, словно случилось что-то плохое, а он забыл об этом. Слизеринец встал и прикрыл окно, а затем повернул ручку душа, стараясь сосредоточиться на мытье и не думать о причине беспокойства. 

Скоро он вышел, аккуратно причесанный, в идеально белом полотенце на бедрах, и уселся на кровать. 

— Что будем пить? 

— Хм, — Гарри поправил очки, — может, можно заказать… не знаю… в ресторане? Или там у коридорного. 

Внезапно у кровати с громким хлопком появилась уже знакомая им портье. Она окинула мальчиков задумчивым взглядом, поднесла к губам сигарету и затянулась. Драко недовольно помахал рукой, отгоняя дым, и потянулся за простыней, а Гарри удивленно поднял брови, собираясь спросить, что она тут делает, но женщина заговорила первой. 

— Что желаете? 

— Вы, вообще-то, не вовремя, — гриффиндорец покраснел и прикрылся подушкой. 

— Вы хотели выпить. Я к вашим услугам. Вина? Или, может, чего покрепче? — невозмутимо отозвалась портье. 

— Хотели. Но нужно было дождаться заказа, — повысил голос Гарри. 

— Успокойтесь. Сейчас будет вино, — ответила незваная гостья и исчезла, а на столе появилась пыльная темно-зеленая бутылка. 

— Ну и сервис! — возмутился смущенно молчавший Драко. 

— Хм… — только и ответил гриффиндорец, встав с кровати и хмуро рассматривая бутылку. Она была откупорена, и Гарри вернулся с ней в постель, не забыв захватить бокалы. 

Он налил вина себе и Драко, наблюдая, как жидкость наполняет бокал. 

— Отличное сухое вино, сразу видно, что старое. А ты знаешь, что старое вино пьянит сильнее молодого? — спросил Драко, попробовав. 

— Нет. Почему? — лениво спросил Гарри, почесывая живот. Ему было хорошо, ему хотелось просто наслаждаться этим утром, а не думать о том, чем отличается старое вино от молодого, сухое от сладкого, достаточно и того, что вино было в его бокале. 

— Поттер, молодое вино слегка вяжет, а со временем смягчается, и становится "гармоничным", или "сбалансированным", или "уравновешенным". Молодое вино — пурпурное, темно-рубиновое, гранатовое, вишневое или алое с фиолетовым… Зрелое и гармоничное — более светлое, и даже… слегка бежевое, а очень старое вино — коричневатое. Молодое вино — незрелое, легкое и свежее, — растягивая гласные, выдал Драко то, что когда-то урывками слышал от отца. Возможно, слизеринец что-то и перепутал, но его собеседник все равно в этом не разбирался. 

Гарри выслушал, не совсем поняв, что к чему, а потом зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. 

— Есть хочешь? — спросил он у сделавшего паузу Малфоя. Тот сначала растерялся, а затем, немного обиженный тем, что его речь не вызвала должного интереса, кивнул: 

— Ну давай. 

Тогда Гарри встал, положил на тарелку помидоры, пару перцев, мясо и несколько треугольников сильно пахнущего сыра и вернулся в кровать. 

— Нормандский камамбер? — Драко наклонился и взял кусок. Есть в постели было ужасным моветоном, но сейчас правила не имели никакого значения. 

— Да? Вкусно пахнет, — равнодушно взглянув на сыр, ответил Гарри. Драко удивленно поднял брови. Запах этого сорта нравился не всем. 

После завтрака от вина и от жары мальчики почувствовали себя совершенно разомлевшими. Поставив пустые бокалы на пол, они прижались друг к другу и снова начали целоваться. Гарри усадил слизеринца себе на бедра, и тот, еще горячий и расслабленный, легко впустил его, а затем начал подниматься и опускаться, отклонившись назад и упираясь рукой в матрас. Гарри смотрел на него, чувствуя, как постепенно голову заволакивает горячий туман, кровь стучит в висках, а каждая черта Малфоя: светлые соски, изогнутая шея, мокрые от пота волосы — отпечатывается в мозгу, отдается в паху болезненными спазмами. Драко начал двигаться все быстрее и быстрее, забываясь, переставая следить за тем, как он выглядит со стороны, и Гарри, не в силах больше сдерживаться, сжал его бока, стиснул зубы так, что заболела челюсть. Слизеринец сбился с ритма и громко застонал, но Гарри услышал это словно издалека. Жара, шум, отчаянный скрип пружин, удары изголовья о стену — ничто больше не отвлекало, он пересек линию необратимости, за которой значение имел только неизбежный конец. Гриффиндорец напряженно всматривался в порозовевшее лицо Малфоя, когда тот быстро толкался в кулак, а потом дернулся и стиснул его пальцы, и Гарри из последних сил пришлось прижать его бедра к своим, чтобы, наконец, кончить. Несколько секунд они еще двигались, стараясь собрать рассеивающееся удовольствие, а потом утомленно растянулись на кровати, обнявшись, и целовались, и в этих поцелуях была какая-то странная, пронзительная, ускользающая, невозможная нежность. 

 

Когда вино закончилось, а от поцелуев уже распухли губы, Гарри вспомнил, что был в ванной только когда искал подходящую смазку. Не без сожаления высвободившись из крепких объятий слизеринца, он отправился в душ. Мальчик мылся долго, наслаждаясь приятной пустотой в голове, но, вернувшись в комнату, вдруг посмотрел на часы. Почему именно сейчас его дернуло посмотреть на них? Сейчас, когда он чувствовал себя таким довольным, когда все было так хорошо. Увиденное тут же вернуло его с небес на землю — маленькая стрелка приближалась к трем, а это означало, что пора идти дальше. Гарри сам точно не знал, почему он отвел на отдых именно столько времени — просто нужно продолжать путь, ведь еще не все ответы были найдены. Гарри бросил халат на кровать и посмотрел на слизеринца. 

— Нам пора идти. 

Драко уставился на него, не зная, что сказать. Он даже не думал о дороге, уверенный — они останутся здесь навсегда. 

— Слушай, нам ведь некуда торопиться, — сказал слизеринец, чувствуя, как холодеют пальцы. — Да и вообще, разве нам тут плохо? 

Гарри поднял брови. 

— Да нет, нам-то прекрасно, но мне надо узнать все, ради чего я сюда попал, а потом вернуться. 

И Драко вдруг вспомнил про свой маленький план. 

— Поттер, — начал он, — а зачем вообще возвращаться? ТАМ тебя могут убить. А ТУТ у нас будет все, чего мы пожелаем. 

Гарри прищурился. 

— Малфой, я решил вернуться, и я вернусь, — слова слизеринца отчего-то разозлили его. — Без вариантов. Нам было хорошо… — Гарри запнулся, но потом продолжил, — очень хорошо, но это не отменяет того, ради чего я здесь. 

— И ради чего? — спросил Драко, чувствуя непреодолимое желание задернуть шторы. — Ради кучки школьных приятелей? Ради своих родителей? Ради чего? Только не говори, что ради ВСЕГО МАГИЧЕСКОГО МИРА! Зачем этот пафос? Мы оба знаем, что ради такого никто и пальцем не шевельнет. 

— Ты неправ. Но раз ты не понимаешь сам, бесполезно тебе объяснять, — разозлился Гарри, надевая рубашку. — Вставай, если не собираешься остаться тут один. 

Драко быстро слез с кровати. 

— Один? Почему ты не хочешь остаться со мной? 

— Ты опять? — повысил голос Гарри. 

— Да. Я просто не понимаю… 

— Но тебе и не надо понимать, Малфой! Просто делай, как я сказал! Собирайся! — Гарри нахмурился и сел на кровать, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки. 

— Не приказывай мне! Я тебе не твои друзья-приятели, — Драко пытался застегнуть чулки, но пальцы все время пропускали петлю. — Глупо, очень глупо. Можно жить в комфорте. Там, где полно еды, постель, безопасность… А ты хочешь умереть… — тут он поднял голову и посмотрел на гриффиндорца. — И я тоже могу… Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер? 

— Малфой! — с досадой воскликнул Гарри. — Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, но мне надо вернуться, иначе погибнет слишком много людей! Да тебе не понять…. Тебя волнует только собственная жизнь. Ладно, — он махнул рукой, — хватит. 

— Хорошо, — Драко наконец справился с чулками и надел мантию. 

— Хорошо, — повторил он. — Ты думаешь, тебя там ждут… ждут верные друзья, чтобы помочь тебе справиться с твоей миссией, — он выпрямился и посмотрел на Гарри. — Так ты был на Астрономической башне, когда Снейп убил Дамблдора? 

— Да, был, — резко ответил Гарри, не понимая к чему такие вопросы. 

— А я кое-что вспомнил, — Драко провел рукой по волосам. Ладони были влажными, и он вытер их о мантию. 

— И что же? — спросил Гарри хмуро, отвернувшись и разыскивая мешок. 

— Кое-что о видениях в лабиринте. Помнишь, я говорил тебе про девушку, которой Снейп передал книгу? 

— И? — Гарри выпрямился и повернулся к слизеринцу. 

— Так я узнал ее. Это была твоя грязнокровка, — медленно проговорил Драко. 

— Только что придумал? И сколько раз нужно повторять — не называй ее так, — бросил Гарри и снова наклонился к креслу в поисках мешка. 

— Ты мне не веришь? — Драко подошел к нему. — Но я видел. И не сказал, чтобы не расстраивать тебя. Он дал ей книгу в обмен на что-то. Старую книгу. 

— Ты видел эту книгу? — Гарри вытащил мешок и засунул его за пазуху. — Как она выглядела? 

— Толстая, с коричневой обложкой и с таким золоченым язычком закладки. Остальное не рассмотрел, но… 

Гарри резко обернулся и посмотрел на него. 

— Золоченая закладка? 

— Да. Длинная. Свисала, как змеиный язык. 

— И надпись рунами на корешке? — спросил Гарри, стараясь не сорваться на крик. 

— Да, рунами, — Драко самодовольно усмехнулся. — И она что-то пообещала за книгу. 

— Что? — машинально спросил гриффиндорец. 

— Не слышал, — пожал плечами Драко. 

— Почему не сказал раньше? 

— Говорю же, не хотел тебя расстраивать. 

Гарри невидяще смотрел на него. «Гермиона и Снейп. Что она могла пообещать ему? Зачем она вообще поверила ему? Черт возьми! Как она могла!» — думал он, отворачиваясь от слизеринца и направляясь к двери. 

— Поттер! — Драко поспешил за ним, лихорадочно придумывая, что еще можно сказать, чтобы задержать его. — Куда ты так спешишь? К кому? К людям, которые общаются с твоими врагами у тебя за спиной? 

— Малфой, — внезапно остановился Гарри, — заткнись, ладно? — и, распахнув дверь, понесся по коридору. Только сейчас, глядя ему в спину и стараясь не отставать, Драко окончательно понял, как мало значил для Гарри Поттера секс с ним. Это было так очевидно, но все равно так больно, что заготовленная реплика застряла в горле, и слизеринец молча следовал за гриффиндорцем, сгорая от стыда и обиды. 

Распахнув дверь, мальчики вышли из прохладного холла гостиницы, и раскаленный воздух окутал их. Казалось, жар шел отовсюду: от горячих камней мостовой, от яркой зеленой травы, от выбеленных стен. Гарри сдернул мантию, перекинул ее через руку и пошел в сторону бульвара по шумной, переполненной пестрым народом площади. Драко старался не отставать, но мантию он снять не мог и уже через минуту почувствовал, как струйки пота неприятно щекочут спину. Солнце слепило глаза, люди вокруг галдели, и хотелось заорать на них, растолкать, ударить кого-нибудь, перевернуть их лотки с дурацким дешевым товаром. Драко поднял руку и начал бездумно поглаживать шрам на губе. Это неожиданно отвлекло и успокоило, и мальчик почти перестал замечать происходившее вокруг, стараясь не смотреть на идущего впереди гриффиндорца, стараясь не думать о том, что тот снова оттолкнул его. 

Ближе к окраине дома становились ниже и старее, а потом все чаще стали попадаться поросшие высокой травой и лопухами развалины: тут от дома осталась только труба, там — фундамент и балки, а там — стена. В спертом воздухе пахло разрушенным жилищем, и от этого запаха, густого и едкого, болела голова. 

Драко было очень жарко, но он не закатывал рукава, не желая выставлять напоказ шрам. Он слизывал пот с верхней губы, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается ненависть к Поттеру с его одержимостью, с его нелепым бессмысленным героизмом, со всем тем, чем Драко в глубине души восхищался. 

— Может, пойдешь помедленнее? — холодно бросил он, и гриффиндорец сбавил шаг. 

— Извини. 

Драко промолчал. Он хотел сказать какую-нибудь колкость, вроде «я понимаю, что ты очень спешишь избавиться от моего общества», но не стал, решив, что это будет слишком похоже на беспомощное вымогательство. Ведь в ответ Драко ждал бы уверений в том, что Поттер вовсе не спешит от него избавиться, и это было жалко. 

Тем временем последние развалины остались позади, и мальчики вышли в поле. Здесь воздух пах травой и горячей, влажной землей, а справа, словно усыпанная бриллиантами, ослепительно сверкала поверхность реки. 

— Поттер, дай воды! — раздраженно попросил Драко. 

Гриффиндорец остановился и вытащил из-за пазухи мешок. 

— Значит, ты уверен, что со Снейпом была Гермиона? — спросил Гарри, глядя на то, как Малфой пьет. Тот со стоном удовольствия выдохнул и вернул ему флягу. 

— Да. Это была Грейнджер. Точно. Ее воронье гнездо, ее дребезжащий голос… 

— Малфой… 

— Но она заключила сделку с твоим врагом…. — Драко вдруг рассмеялся неприятным, горьким смехом. — А не из той ли книги она взяла заклинание, отправившее нас сюда? Ай да Снейп… Может, он хотел меня спасти, спрятав здесь? 

— Бред. Я уверен, что она мне все объяснит, — пробормотал Гарри, пряча флягу обратно в мешок. 

— Ну да, объяснит, а как же, — ядовито проговорил Драко. — Объяснит, почему связалась с убийцей стар… Дамблдора. 

— Побольше уважения! — зло осадил его гриффиндорец. 

— Да плевать! — Драко сложил руки на груди, и сразу почувствовал, как мокрая мантия липнет к телу. — Суть от этого не меняется. 

— Ладно. Идем, — сухо сказал Гарри, отворачиваясь и направляясь через поле на запад. Впереди не было видно ни леса, ни гор, ни города, только трава, доходившая мальчикам до пояса. Однако чем дальше они шли, тем суровей делался пейзаж. Небо стало желтым, как умирающие стебли под ногами, а вскоре мальчики уже шагали по сухой растрескавшейся земле. 

— Смотри! — вдруг воскликнул Драко и, обогнав гриффиндорца, склонился над каким-то белым предметом. Гарри подошел ближе и понял, что именно держит в руках слизеринец. 

— Моя маска, — растерянно сказал Малфой и посмотрел на своего спутника так, словно ждал, что тот скажет, будто ему почудилось. 

— Да, — Гарри неотрывно смотрел на белую маску. Он сразу понял, что это означает, и на душе стало тяжело. 

— Получается, что мы вернулись туда, откуда пришли? — спросил Драко с надеждой, и гриффиндорец вдруг шагнул вперед и поцеловал его. 

— Да. Надень маску, — сказал он, отстранившись. 

— Но мы еще не все узнали… 

— Да, — только и мог ответить Гарри. 

— Тогда идем отсюда… 

— Мы не сможем, — Гарри взял маску из рук слизеринца и надел ему на лицо. Земля ушла у них из под ног, а в глазах потемнело, словно выключили свет.


	14. Дом у реки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Глава, в которой на вопросы находятся ответы, Гарри возвращается в Нору, а Драко совершает побег**

Яркий свет ударил в глаза, Гарри зажмурился. Под ногами появилось что-то мягкое, вокруг стало тепло и тихо. «Это уже не Ничья земля», — вспомнил он. Проморгавшись, гриффиндорец понял, что он — в Норе. Хотя Гарри казалось, что прошло много дней, здесь все осталось по-прежнему: огоньки в лампах, свежие, горько пахнущие цветы на каминной полке, чашка какао на столе, на диване в напряженных позах — Рон с Гермионой. Увидев подругу, Гарри вспомнил о книге, Снейпе и девушке в капюшоне. 

— Гермиона! — сжимая кулаки, выпалил он. — Какого черта ты связалась со Снейпом?! Он тебя подставил, так что вполне можно было и не обманывать меня! 

— Связалась с кем? — спросил Рон, удивленно глядя на подругу, но та отмахнулась и бросилась к Гарри. 

— Гарри! Ты был там? Расскажи обо всем по порядку, а потом будешь кричать! Видел Малфоя? Узнал про хоркруксы? 

Упоминание о Малфое причинило боль. Еще чувствовался на губах вкус его губ, волосы еще пахли им. Гарри зло усмехнулся. 

— Узнал, про один. А ну и еще про змею… Хотя о ней мне Дамблдор считай что прямо сказал. А вот про последний не узнал, представь себе. Снейп тебя обманул, чего и следовало ожидать! — он снова повысил голос. 

— Нет, нет, такого не может быть. Он рассказал Малфою… — пробормотала девушка, глядя Гарри в переносицу. Гриффиндорец раздосадовано покачал головой. 

— Черт! Нас там чуть не убили раз десять как минимум, и все из-за того, что ты, видите ли, поверила Снейпу. Спасибо, что не самому Волдеморту! 

— Эй! — подал голос Рон. — Гермиона, ты что, действительно, крутила какие то делишки со Снейпом? 

— Рон, перестань, — холодно осадила его девушка. — Гарри, подожди. Давай по порядку. Расскажи мне, что там произошло, и, может быть, тогда ты поймешь, что все не так плохо. 

— Не так… — Гарри хмуро смотрел на подругу. — Дело не в том, что я не узнал всего. Хотя кое-что выяснил, и на том спасибо. Но ты… Как ты могла с ним спутаться! Он мог рассказать о заклинании Волдеморту! 

— Это бы ничего не дало… — торопливо ответила Гермиона. — Ничья земля не пустила бы его… но в любом случае… Давай сядем и поговорим. У нас мало времени, и мы должны все обсудить. 

Она схватила Гарри за руку и потянула к дивану. Мальчик посмотрел на Рона, ища поддержки. 

— Для чего у нас мало времени? — ядовито поинтересовался друг, — Очередные коварные планы? Или мы ждем гостей? 

— Скоро придет Молли, — терпеливо объяснила Гермиона, — и близнецы. Ну и еще у нас есть одно дело, но это потом, после того, как Гарри расскажет подробно, что с ним произошло. 

— Это важно? — сухо поинтересовался гриффиндорец. Его раздражал этот допрос, эта комната и дурацкие цветы в вазе. Ромашки. Почему-то сразу вспомнилась та, которую хранил в кармане Малфой, та, которую Гарри подарил ему. — Про чудовище, питавшееся страхом тоже рассказывать? И про отрубленную руку Малфоя? Ах да! — тут же вспомнил он. — Там был Сириус! 

— Сириус? 

Гарри кивнул. 

— Он был помощником Малфоя, а моим был Дамблдор. Ладно, что ты хочешь знать? На вопрос про Малфоя я уже ответил. Он был там со мной. 

Говорить про Драко одновременно и очень хотелось и не хотелось совсем. На сердце стало как-то пусто — все казалось бессмысленным, тоска сдавила грудь, так что трудно стало дышать. 

— Вы проходили испытания? — спросила между тем Гермиона. 

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Перечислить? 

— Конечно. Это может быть важно. 

— Ну… Ладно. Первым испытанием был квиддич. Мы забивали бладжеры в кольца. Вторым испытанием был званный ужин. Я должен был продемонстрировать знание этикета. И Малфой помог мне. Нам обоим. 

— А подробней? Вы беседовали о чем-нибудь? Вас спрашивали что-то? 

— Ну… Да. Спрашивали. Какое вино подают к мясу, например. А с Малфоем мы только препирались, и все. 

— Хорошо, дальше. 

— Дальше было море, у которого мы ночевали, а потом мост, который разваливался под ногами. Малфой чуть не свалился. Потом мы тоже не разговаривали ни о чем особенном, потом было озеро, но не уверен, что это было испытанием… 

— Да? Что за озеро? 

— Там времена года сменялись каждые два-три часа. Было не до скуки, особенно зимой, но моя мантия-невидимка превратилась в мантию-грелку и под ней мы перезимовали, — Гарри покраснел, вспомнив, о чем думал, обнимая Малфоя в тепле мантии. 

— Хорошо. А там вы ни о чем не болтали? Ну, просто так… 

— А, там болтали. Задавали друг другу разные вопросы. 

Гермиона подскочила на подушках, ее глаза сияли азартом. 

— Дальше! 

— Дальше — монстр. Мы там точно не говорили, то есть говорили, но, знаешь, в основном неприятные вещи, — усмехнулся Гарри, вспоминая, как чуть не убил Малфоя, а тот самоотверженно проткнул ему руку. 

— Вот, — он продемонстрировал белую полоску на ладони. — Память о том, как Малфой второй раз спас мне жизнь. 

Рон закатил глаза, а Гермиона нетерпеливо закивала головой. 

— Потом мы нашли эликсир и залечили раны, а дальше… Рон, ты бы оценил. Мы ночевали в пещере, исполнявшей желания. Правда, не любые, а там… ну если попросишь какой-нибудь предмет. 

— Да уж! — с досадой воскликнул Рон. — Почему все самое интересное проходит мимо меня! 

— Ага, — вспомнил Гарри. — Кстати, именно в пещере Малфой рассказал мне про хоркрукс. Точно! И, кажется, сам вообще не понимал, о чем говорил. Просто рассказал, даже не знаю, зачем. Волдеморт отдал хоркрукс Лестранжам на хранение. Он в их имении. Точнее она — чаша Хельги Хафлпафф. 

— Может, он рассказал, потому что тебе было интересно? Может, он захотел сделать тебе приятное? — предположила Гермиона. 

Гарри собрался возразить, но вспомнил о следующем испытании и помрачнел. Подруга угадала, подумал Гарри, отчего-то чувствуя себя беспомощным. 

— А дальше? — торопила Гермиона. 

— А дальше мы были в комнатах. В трех комнатах, и из каждой можно было перейти в следующую, только ответив на вопрос. Скажи на милость, зачем тебе все это? — возмутился Гарри, не желая рассказывать о вопросах. 

— Как ты не понимаешь! — воскликнула Гермиона, хватая его за руку, из-за чего получила недовольный взгляд Рона. — Малфой точно должен был знать все, что тебе нужно, иначе он бы там не оказался. И профессор Снейп понимал это… 

— Профессор… Ну надо же, — Гарри закатил глаза, но подруга больно дернула его за запястье. 

— Да! Только зная ответ на твой вопрос, Малфой мог оказаться с тобой в паре. Никак иначе. 

— Хорошо! В общем, первый вопрос был… хм… «Чья смерть всегда будет лежать грузом вины на ваших плечах…» Как-то так. Я рассказал про Сириуса. Малфой — про своих родителей. Скрой мы правду и ворота бы не открылись. Когда надпись рассыпалась — мы вдыхали искры, и в голове словно лампочка загоралась: вот, именно таким должен быть ответ. 

— А что именно Малфой говорил про родителей? 

— Отец… не помню… как-то умер, а мать убил Фенрир. 

Гермиона вздрогнула и поморщилась. 

— Да, никому не пожелаешь такой смерти. 

Они помолчали несколько секунд, а потом Гермиона снова заторопила. 

— Ну а следующий вопрос? Их же было три… 

— Какие тайны открыл знакомый вам обоим человек, не желая этого. 

— И что вы рассказали друг другу? 

— Я рассказал про Снейпа и его подштанники, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Гарри. — А Малфой… тоже про Снейпа, но про что-то другое. Про Мундунгуса Флетчера, кажется. 

Гарри вспомнил тот разговор, как будто все произошло минуту назад. Пол со стершимся орнаментом, бархатные диваны, Малфой, покрасневший и злой. Кажется, они снова ругались. 

— И что? Что он рассказал про него? 

— Ну… Гермиона! — Гарри посмотрел на девушку, вспоминая, что говорил Малфой про чертова Флетчера. Что видел, как воришка разговаривал со Снейпом. А что Снейп? 

— Малфой видел в думосбросе, как Снейп говорит с Флетчером, просит его забрать что-то. Нож, кажется, или что-то созвучное, из… Борджина и Беркса… Да точно, из Борджина и Беркса! А зачем Снейпу понадобилось оттуда это что-то забирать?! — воскликнул Гарри, заразившись азартом Гермионы. Кажется, он и сам начинал понимать. Ведь в этом магазине… — Там когда-то работал Том Риддл, Волдеморт! А ведь он прячет хоркруксы в местах, с которыми связан. 

— Так, — подруга задумалась, теребя кончик косы пальцами. Рон и Гарри в напряжении уставились на нее. 

— Не нож. Тогда там должна быть спрятана какая-то вещь Ровенны Ровенкло, так как остальные мы уже нашли. Хотя, может и нож, конечно, но вряд ли… Подумай, что еще может звучать как нож, но больше подходит женщине? Тогда, если не найдем нож, поищем что-то другое. 

— Рожь звучит… по-женски, — предложил Рон, а когда Гермиона и Гарри взглянули на него с недоумением, пожал плечами, — ну не знаю! Может, грош. 

— Нет. Скорее… Брошь! — Гермиона окинула ребят победным взглядом. — Похоже? 

— Да… Что-то такое было, — согласился Гарри неуверенно. 

— Ну вот — видишь! Мы нашли все хоркруксы. А ты говорил… 

— Ну ладно, ладно. Хотя почем тебе знать, что мы действительно нашли их все? 

— Нет! Потому что Ничья земля обязательно дает ответ, если ты проходишь испытания. 

— И если остаешься в живых… 

— Ну, умереть-то там нельзя… Просто вернешься обратно и все. 

Гарри бросил на нее возмущенный взгляд. 

— Ну вот, знал бы, позволил бы Малфою свалиться в пропасть. Почему мне кажется, за меня все решили? Ты отправила меня в Хогвартс, чтобы я не помешал тебе встретиться со Снейпом? 

— Да, — Гермиона смущенно опустила глаза. — Но Гарри, это стоило того! — с жаром добавила она. 

— Посмотрим. Ну а теперь может, объяснишь, зачем Снейпу понадобилось помогать нам? 

— Конечно, объясню. Он хотел помочь тебе, но понимал, что ему ты никогда не поверишь, даже слушать не станешь. Это же очевидно! Поэтому он рассказал Драко о хоркруксах, все, что знал сам, но так, чтобы Малфой не понял, о чем речь. А еще Снейп хотел помочь Драко. 

— Ха! Но ведь про Беркса Малфой подсмотрел у Снейпа за спиной, — заметил Гарри с усмешкой. 

— Нет, это Драко был уверен в том, что Снейп случайно оставил комнату с думосбросом открытой. Земля просто подглядела его мысли. Помнишь, про вину. Ведь ни ты, ни Драко не были виноваты в смерти родителей и Сириуса. Но рассказали именно об этом, потому сами так думали. Снейп все рассчитал. Говорил с Беллатрикс при Драко, привез его в дом, чтобы показать думосброс. Подкинул нужное воспоминание. Но думаю, даже если бы Малфой не заглянул туда, Снейп бы нашел способ ему рассказать. 

— Ну, хорошо. Но ведь про змею Волдеморт распинался только в присутствии Драко… 

— Да, конечно, но не забывай, что Снейп отличный легилимент. 

— А если бы Земля отправила его, а не Малфоя? — поинтересовался Гарри. Он с трудом представлял, чем бы закончилось такое путешествие. Скорее всего, он бы позволил монстру сожрать профессора. Если бы сам не прикончил Снейпа раньше. 

— Этого не могло быть. Вы слишком… плохо друг к другу относитесь. Ты бы не поверил ему, не стал бы ему помогать… 

— А Малфоя я что, по-вашему, обожаю? — спросил Гарри, злясь на друзей и на себя. Права была Земля. Видимо, знала она такое, о чем не догадывался сам гриффиндорец. На ум сразу пришло видение, показанное Землей в лабиринте. 

— Малфоя ты жалел. А жалость — это уже очень много… 

— Ладно, как Снейп хотел помочь мне — я понял, — с раздражением отмахнулся Гарри. — Но как он планировал помочь Малфою? 

— Все правильно. Я сказала, что Снейп хотел помочь ему. Сейчас поясню. Вот, — Гермиона положила на стол расческу. — Это портключ. 

— Ага! Ну конечно, теперь все ясно, — закатил глаза Рон. Гарри и Гермиона не улыбнулись. 

— В три он сработает, и мы перенесемся в один дом, — продолжала девушка. — Ты слышал про заклятие Фиделиуса? Ты станешь хранителем тайны. 

— Почему я? 

— Потому что ты самый лучший кандидат — Волдеморт никогда не заподозрит, что хранителем можешь быть ты. Вы с Малфоем все шесть лет друг друга ненавидели. А еще ты никогда не выдашь Малфоя, ни Лорду, ни министерству, так как сейчас они суть одно и тоже. 

— Но почему Снейп сам не может стать хранителем? — быстро спросил Гарри. Неожиданный страх прошелся холодом по позвоночнику. Что ждет их в этом «одном доме»? Что, если это ловушка? Ведь от Снейпа, да еще вместе с Малфоем, можно ждать чего угодно. 

— Он слишком близок к Волдеморту, — заявила подруга. 

— Ладно. Мне нетрудно. Кроме того, велика вероятность, что меня убьют, и тогда никто никогда ничего не узнает. Ну, осталась минута. Я пошел. 

— Мы с тобой! — воскликнул Рон, хватаясь за расческу, Гермиона и Гарри последовали его примеру. 

Шум в ушах, ощущение полета, потом твердый пол под ногами. Пошатнувшись, Драко открыл глаза. Тусклый свет озарял коридор замка. Холод забрался за воротник, запах плесени ударил в ноздри. Драко стало страшно, отчаянно захотелось вернуться на Ничью землю, к Поттеру, но назад пути не было — это мальчик знал точно. Оставалось только надеяться на чудо. Драко быстро повернулся к конвоиру, собираясь рассмотреть его повнимательней, но тот вдруг снял капюшон и маску. 

Радость вспыхнула внутри, такая чистая и сильная, что у Драко закружилась голова. 

— Папа! — воскликнул мальчик, но Люциус прижал палец к губам. 

— Тише. Все потом. У нас мало времени. 

Драко открыл было рот, но слова застряли в горле. Слева что-то загрохотало, мальчик вздрогнул и повернулся. Часть каменной стены отъехала в сторону, открывая вход в подземный коридор. Дальше случилось нечто совсем странное. Оттуда вылетело тело, а следом вышел профессор Снейп, направлявший левитируемого палочкой. В нем Драко узнал Лестранжа. 

— Все готово. Идите. С этим я разберусь, — Снейп говорил четко, быстро, не глядя в сторону мальчика, словно не замечая его. Слизеринец посмотрел на отца. Люциус сосредоточенно кивнул. От напряжения на висках выступили капли пота. Драко заметил, что отец постарел: его лицо казалось осунувшимся, измученным. От этого слизеринцу почему-то стало еще страшнее, захотелось съёжиться, слиться со стеной и не двигаться, остаться здесь — пусть будет что будет. 

— Драко, нам сюда, — Люциус указал глазами на проход. Драко хотел спросить куда они идут, но отец нагнулся и первым скрылся под аркой. Драко ничего не оставалось, как отправиться за ним. 

Коридор вился, словно спутанная веревка, и казалось, ему не будет конца. Сначала отец и сын брели в темноте. Рубашка липла к мокрой от пота спине. Холодея от ужаса, Драко тащился за Люциусом, шарахаясь от стен, покрытых чем-то клейким, вздрагивая, когда крысы бросались под ноги. Спустя несколько бесконечных минут пути, беглецы вышли в освещенную часть подземного хода. Драко на мгновение показалось, что он снова на Ничьей Земле и впереди идет Поттер. Сердце тоскливо сжалось. 

— Папа, куда мы идем? Как ты выжил? А почему… 

— Все потом. У нас будет время поговорить, — бросил Люциус. Теперь они пошли быстрее, и Драко мог слышать, как тяжело дышит отец. 

— А мама… 

— Драко, помолчи, — еще миллион шагов. Драко выдыхал облака пара, почти утыкаясь носом в спину отца. Похоже, тот сильно сдал, и бег под землей давался сыну легче, чем отцу. 

— Но папа… Я думал ты умер, я думал ты — Лестранж! Профессор Снейп убил его? Но ведь нас будут искать. Где мы спрячемся? 

Отец молчал. Только звуки шагов гулким эхом уносились под мокрый потолок, и слизеринцу казалось, что за ними гонятся слуги Темного лорда. В горле встал ком. С отцом, конечно, было надежней, но мальчику вдруг отчаянно захотелось оказаться рядом с Поттером, и не важно где — в отеле «На вересковых полях» или в малахитовой пещере, лишь бы не бежать по сырому коридору неизвестно куда. 

Но стоило Драко подумать об этом, как они с отцом вышли из тоннеля. Ночь стояла теплая, тихая. Вокруг теснились черные стволы дубравы, а впереди лежало озеро. На гладкой, маслянистой воде распадалась на белые полосы луна, висевшая в черном небе, большая, круглая и чужая. Тут Драко купался, когда маленьким приезжал к тетке. Спокойная, загадочная красота этого места всегда волновала и пугала слизеринца. Сейчас, в середине лета, озерная гладь дышала покоем, но в темной воде жила скрытая сила, о природе которой мальчик не хотел знать. 

— Быстро. Сюда. 

Плащ отца взметнулся вороньим крылом, и Драко бросился следом, боясь отстать. У кряжистого дуба Люциус остановился и поднял с земли что-то блестящее. Присмотревшись, мальчик понял, что это самая обыкновенная чайная ложка. 

— Это портключ, — сказал отец. — Через несколько секунд он сработает. Держись. 

Драко кивнул и сжал в пальцах холодный металл. В тот же момент мальчика закрутило, потащило, потом швырнуло на что-то твердое. 

 

Рон и Гермиона упали на берег, в грязь, а Гарри шлепнулся на скользкие мостки и чуть не свалился в реку. 

— Черт… — прошипел он, быстро поднимаясь и отступая на твердую землю. 

— Ты цел? — тихо позвал Рон, помогавший девушке выбраться на тропинку. 

— Цел, — ответил Гарри, поеживаясь. От реки тянуло промозглой сыростью. В зарослях осоки закричала выпь — гриффиндорец вздрогнул от неожиданности и огляделся. Круглая луна дрожала в темной воде, освещая тревожным светом узкую тропинку, петлявшую между кустами и терявшуюся в ельнике. В чаще ухала сова, лес вздыхал тяжело и неспокойно. 

— Где мы? — спросил Гарри, помогая друзьям счистить болотную тину с мантий. 

— Сейчас… — Гермиона указала за спины мальчиков. — Это там. 

Гарри и Рон одновременно повернулись, и гриффиндорец увидел огни у самого берега — свет горел в окнах небольшого дома на сваях. 

— Что это? Ты так и не ответила на вопрос — где мы? — возмущенно переспросил Рон. 

— Это — Дом у реки, небольшое имение, принадлежавшее когда-то прапрапрабабушке мужа какой-то родственницы Люциуса Малфоя. На него и будет наложено заклятие Фиделиуса. 

— Ясно, — кивнул Гарри. Значит, скоро они с Малфоем встретятся, понял он и неожиданно занервничал. Будет ли тот на месте? Удалось ли ему сбежать? — Идемте. 

Путь предстоял неблизкий — вдоль реки, через густой ельник. 

— Берег болотистый, по нему нельзя, — предупредила Гермиона. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — с досадой воскликнул Рон. 

— Мне Снейп рассказал, — отозвалась Гермиона, стараясь не отстать от ребят. 

— А что же он не сделал портключ прямо до дома, а? — ядовито поинтересовался Гарри. 

— Потому что он не доверял нам, вот почему. Хватит глупых вопросов, — сердито пробормотала девушка. 

Ломая сучья, перелезая через поваленные ветром деревья, друзья медленно пробирались к цели, но дом словно не желал приближаться. Рон злился, Гермиона хмурилась, а Гарри уже начал подозревать неладное, но дорога вдруг стала ровнее, вековые деревья расступились, и друзья увидели притулившийся на самом краю крутого каменистого берега домик, с одной стороны уходивший сваями в неспокойную, черную воду, а с другой — прильнувший к земле длинной верандой. Там, у самой лестницы, стояли двое. 

Рон и Гарри замедлили шаг и выше подняли палочки. 

— Ребята, скорее… Да не дергайтесь вы! Это же Малфои, — успокоила подруга. 

— Вот именно — Малфои, — буркнул Рон, а Гарри, разглядев тонкий силуэт Драко, вдруг обрадовался. Облегчение было таким огромным, что на его лице против воли заиграла улыбка. 

— Успокойся, — сказал он другу и прибавил шагу. — Но разве Малфой-старший не погиб? Драко рассказывал, что… 

— Нет, как видишь, он жив. Только не спрашивай, как и почему — меня в детали никто не посвящал, — раздраженно бросила Гермиона. Они были уже рядом, и в свете луны можно было рассмотреть лица стоявших на веранде магов. 

 

Драко с нетерпением и тревогой всматривался в темноту. «А что, если он не придет, что если он просто откажется?» — думал слизеринец, нервно трогая шрам на губе. Отец казался совершенно спокойным, и Драко не мог рассказать ему о своих переживаниях. Люциус никогда бы не понял и не простил сына. 

Но когда послышались шаги и шепот, а следом за этим появились три фигуры, Драко радостно шагнул вперед, собираясь обнять Гарри, но Люциус схватил сына за рукав. 

— Не торопись… — тихо процедил он. — Ты уверен, что это они? 

— Н-но кто же еще? — пролепетал мальчик, отступая. И правда, глупо было бросаться к ним. Даже если один из них Поттер, с ним обязательно будут грязнокровка и Уизел. 

— Может Упивающиеся, — шепотом ответил отец, но тут трое незнакомцев вышли в пятно света, и стало ясно, что это действительно гриффиндорское трио. 

— Доброй ночи, — холодно сказал Люциус. Он сейчас слишком зависел от этих детей, чтобы демонстрировать свое настоящее к ним отношение. — Теперь все в сборе. Мистер Поттер, не могли бы мы зайти в дом? Втроем — вы, я и Драко. 

Он выразительно посмотрел на спутников Гарри. Те переглянулись, Рон сделал шаг, но Гермиона удержала его, Гарри вышел вперед. 

— Да. Идемте. 

Малфой-младший едва заметно улыбнулся ему, гриффиндорец неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ. Вслед за радостью он почувствовал раздражение и досаду. Все равно ничего у них с Драко больше не будет, да и вообще, Гарри скорее всего убьют. Неприятно было видеть, как сияет лицо школьного врага, неприятно было читать в его взгляде надежду. Лучше бы Малфой снова стал холодным и ядовитым. 

Гарри поднялся на веранду и зашел в дом вслед за Малфоями. Драко, отстав от отца на шаг, быстро коснулся руки гриффиндорца. Гарри вздрогнул. Возможно, сегодня они видятся в последний раз. 

Люциус провел мальчиков в просторную, скромно обставленную спальню. 

— Приготовьтесь, встаньте лицом к лицу, — скомандовал он. Гарри подчинился, встав, как надо, и посмотрел Малфою в глаза. Тот тоже уставился на гриффиндорца, не сводя с него взгляда, как будто хотел этим связать, проникнуть в него, не отпустить, и Гарри на мгновение ощутил странное тепло, покой, желание остаться. 

Через несколько минут дело было сделано. Драко перевел дыхание, а Люциус опустил палочку. 

— Все. Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер. 

— Все… — эхом отозвался Гарри, поймав взгляд Малфоя. Драко старался казаться невозмутимым, но в его глазах Гарри прочитал ожидание чего-то. «Чего-то невозможного», — мрачно подумал гриффиндорец. 

— Ладно. Прощайте. Драко, увидимся, — сказал Гарри, лишь бы хоть что-то сказать, развернулся и вышел. 

Драко моргнул. 

— Увидимся, Поттер, — тихо сказал он в спину гриффиндорцу. Драко понял намек. Конечно, при отце Поттер не стал ничего говорить, но было ясно — он пообещал встречу. Он придет за ним сюда, когда закончится война. Драко улыбнулся с облегчением. Значит тогда, в отеле, они не просто переспали, так, от нечего делать. Значит, он нужен Поттеру. 

 

 **Вместо эпилога.**

 

_Сурганова и оркестр. «Белая песня»_

_Только там, где алым метит  
солнце спину горизонта,   
где сирень кудрявит ситец   
и поёт прибой, _

_где пушистая пшеница  
и как лезвие осока,   
где парящей в небе птицей   
голос твой,— _

_там мои обнимешь плечи,  
ветром волосы встревожишь,—   
только там открыты двери   
нам с тобой. _

_Белым, белым кроет снегом  
зелень глаз твоих.   
Белым, белым станет корень   
в волосах моих   
скоро? _

_Только там, где горным соком  
грудь земли ласкают реки,   
где глаза глядят на север   
с ледяной тоской, _

_где обшарпанное время  
патефон иглою лечит,   
где, как Парки, пляшут тени   
танец свой,— _

_Там мои услышишь речи,  
водопады слов уронишь,—   
только там открыты двери   
Нам с тобой! _


End file.
